Akatsuki's Hime
by EverLastingGrey
Summary: Haruno Sakura was found by Konan and Nagato when she was five, They took her in and raised her as their own, she becomes the akatsuki's princess and was trained by each and every member of the akatsuki. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Haruno Sakura

It was a stormy day at the Haruno Village, heavy rain pour on the ground, thunder crash on the dark clouds, the ear piercing scream of Haruno Amaya was heard throughout the storm.

Haruno Amaya is the wife of Chikara, she is the most beautiful women in the village, she has a long wavy blond hair that reach her mid-back, gray eyes with tint of violet, pale skin, despite being on her mid-thirties she still has a perfect curve in all the right places, and big boobs.

"Just one more push My love...just one more push and she'll be out" Chikara encourage his crying wife.

Haruno Chikara is the leader of the village, the head of the Haruno Clan, the most handsomest men in the village that's why his the perfect match for Amaya, he has black-brown spiky hair, deep sapphire eyes, and a well built body even if his in mid-thirties.

"His right Amaya jut one big push and you'll see your baby" Shussan said, she could already see the baby's light pink hair? and just needs Amaya to push one more time.

"I can't...it hurts" Amaya cried shaking her head, "Just one more and all of this would be over...and this wasn't the first you gave birth you know" Shussan said rolling her eyes at her oldest sister.

Amaya doesn't have the strength to glare at her, she gasp for air and gave a big push while screaming bloody murder.

A burst of silver chakra came once the baby was out, Chikara's eyes widen at the sight of his child surrounded with such powerful chakra most especially a silver chakra.

Shussan gasp at the hotness of the chakra and accidentally drop the baby, but the silver chakra protected the baby and lifted her on the blood coverd bed.

"Amaya...my love wake up...Amaya wake up" Chikara said desperate for his wife to open her eyes, but she didn't, the power of the chakra was too much for her to bear.

"Chikara-sama...sh-she's gone" Shussan said covering her mouth to stop her self from crying out loud.

"No...no it can't be...she-she can't be dead" Chikara said tears falling from his eyes, "AMAYA!."

His cry alert his three other children, who burst inside the room and went to their father's side except for the oldest son who went to pick up his blood covered sister, he grab a scissor and cut the umbilical cord and went to his father's side.

"Get that thing away from me...it killed my beloved" Chikara said, venom on his voice as he stare at the child on his son's arm with hatred.

"But Otou-san...she is your child, it wasn't her fault that Okaa-san died" Shawn said staring at his father with sadness on his voice.

Haruno Shawn is Amaya and Chikara's eldest son, he is a powerful shinobi and was able to graduate the academy at age 4, at age 5 he became a Chūnin, at age 7 he became a Jōnin, and at the age of 8 he became an ANBU captain, Shawn is 13 year old and was describe as a handsome teen with average height, black-brown spiky hair (like his father), gray eyes with tint of violet (like his mother).

"No that thing is not my child...get rid of it" Chikara said holding his wife's hand.

"Otou-san is right...that is not our sibling" Emiko said looking at the baby with disgust.

Haruno Emiko is the eldest of the twin daughter of Amaya and Chikara, unlike her older brother she graduated the academy when she was 9 although she is powerful but not as powerful as her brother, her appearance match her name 'beautiful child', she is a 12 year old Jōnin-level kunoichi with pale skin, wavy blond hair (like her mother) that reach her butt, deep sapphire eyes (like father).

"Hai...she's right" Kiyomi said agreeing with her twin.

Haruno Kiyomi is the youngest of the twin daughter of Amaya and Chikara, she is also a 12 year old Jōnin-level kunoichi with pale skin, brown-blond wavy hair that reach her back, deep sapphire blue eyes.

"No she isn't" Shawn said leaving the room with his youngest sister and towards his own room.

"Don't worry imōto... I'll take care of you...I'm going to name you Sakura" Shawn said, although he love his little sister already but his confuse, how can a black-brown and blond hair make a pink haired baby?.

Her eyes were still close so he couldn't see her eye color, he grab a blanket and wrapped it around her at that moment she opened her eyes revealing her emerald green eyes that was staring back at his gray eyes.

He gasp when her eyes change into Sharingan, then Mangekyō Sharingan, into Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and last the Rinnegan, then back into her emerald eyes.

Shawn slowly place her on his bed, before collapsing on his knees, he knew what would happen if their father ever finds out about her Kekkei Genkai, "No he could not know any of this".

Before he could do anything, his door burst open and his father walk in with rage filled eyes, Chikara pick Sakura up, activating his Mangekyō Sharingan and was ready to use Tsukuyomi on her but she unconsciously activate her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

Chikara's eyes widen "What in the world..." he said shock.

"Otou-san..." Shawn said looking at his sister concern.

"I'll let her live...but her powers are mine" Chikara said, his eyes started to glow red with shades of black, before he could do anything Shawn stop him.

"MATTE!" he said panicking, "Nani?" his father ask bemuse at his son.

"Umm...don't you think it would be better if we train her before you take her powers...so it would be more powerful" Shawn said deep inside he was disgusted on what he said, but it was the only way for him to save his sister from their father.

"Hmm...you are right, my son...I shall take her powers when she reach the age of 15...the moment she learns how to walk we would start her training" Chikara said putting Sakura on the bed.

"If you don't mind...I already picked a name for her" Shawn said looking at his baby sister.

"And that would be?."

"Sakura...Haruno Sakura."

"It's a fitting name...but why Sakura?."

"Her pink hair."

"Aa."

"Did we have an ancestor who had pink hair and green eyes?" Shawn ask curious.

Chikara thought for a moment "there was a legend your Oji-san used to tell me when I was your age."

"What is it?" Shawn ask curious.

Chikara took a deep breath before speaking.

"Have you heard of the Sage of the Six Paths?."

"All I know is that his the legendary figure who founded the arts of Ninjutsu."

"Hai...the Sage of the Six Paths was the founder of Ninjutsu, he was also the first ever Jinchūriki, he defeated the Ten-Tails and sealed it within his own body, he was the father of the Uchiha ancestor and the Senju ancestor."

"What does that have to do with the Haruno ancestor."

"It was said that the first ever Haruno was the Sage of the Six Paths ex-lover...She was said to be the most beautiful woman in the whole shinobi world with her pink hair and emerald eyes... She is also the most powerful, powerful than the Sage of the Six Paths and he has the Rinnegan and defeated the Ten-Tails..."

"...She has the Kopîgan, the Kekkei Genkai that can copy any Kekkei Genkai there is, which was pass down throughout the generation and also like the sage she can use all of the chakra nature, but the most powerful Kekkei Genkai she has is the blood release... she copied the Sage's Rinnegan, that's why they broke up..."

"What was her name?."

"Umm I think it was Haruno Tsukimi...anyways she copied the Sage's Rinnegan and they broke up...she was mad at him, no one knows if this is true or not, but they said that when the Sage divided the Ten-Tails chakra and sealed the Ten-Tails body in the sky creating the moon...Tsukimi created a powerful Jutsu that was able to break the seal and resealed it inside of her body thus becoming the Ten-Tails new Jinchūriki."

"...She was also the only one who was able to create a time traveling Jutsu using the Rinnegan...she traveled into the future when Uchiha Madara activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, she copied his Mangekyō and influence him to kill his brother in order to activate the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and he did then she copied his Eternal Mangekyō, before she went back to the past she erased his memory of him ever meeting her."

"That's why every Haruno either have the Sharingan, Mangekyō, or Eternal Mangekyō, we all have a different chakra nature, and the only thing the Haruno's have in common is the Kopîgan, the only Kekkei Genkai that wasn't past down was the blood release."

"That's why I have the Mangekyō Sharingan...but is there anyone who have the Rinnegan beside Sakura?."

"None."

"Oh, not even before?."

"Hai...this is the fist time I actually saw the Rinnegan."

"Aa."

"Ok do you have any question?." Chikara ask standing up.

"None."

"I'll leave Sakura to you...and you mother's funeral would be held tomorrow." Chikara said his voice filled with sadness.

Shawn looks down and close his eyes.

"It's not her fault Otou-san" Shawn whispered, his father chose to ignore him and walk out of his room.

* * *

At the funeral everyone was wearing a traditional black clothes, despite the drizzling, they still went to the funeral to honor Amaya.

Chikara was staring at his wife's coffin, tears falling from his eyes, the twins is standing beside him also crying, Shawn is carrying Sakura while looking at the coffin.

Everyone heard what happened last night and like Chikara and the twins they loathe Sakura because she 'killed' Amaya, Shawn would always glare at them his Mangekyō activated.

After putting flowers on Amaya's grave, all of them went on their separate ways but not before glaring at Sakura who was looking at them with innocent eyes.

* * *

...5 years later

"Nii-san...look, look I master the Jutsu you thought me" five years old Sakura said jumping in glee.

"Really, show me" Shawn said looking at his younger sister amused.

Sakura did a hand seal "Katon: Kaen Senpū", fire erupts around her body in a spiraling manner, she then launched with her hands towards her brother, who dodge it just in time.

"Very good Sakura, you master that Jutsu in less then an hour, I'm impress" Shawn said his voice filled with pride.

Sakura smile at him "do you think Otou-san would be proud of me?."

Shawn's eyes soften as he stare at his sister's hopeful face.

"Of course he will...deep inside he is proud of you" he said trying to reassure her.

Sakura gave him a sad smile "Nii-san...we both know that Otou-san would never be proud of me...even if I work hard."

Shawn stares at her sadly "you know your only 5, but you sound like a grown up."

"Don't worry I would do everything and anything I can to make him proud" Sakura said grinning at him.

Shawn beamed at her and picks her up "stop talking like your a teen."

Sakura pouted and stuck her tougue out, Shawn ruffles her hair "alright do you still want to train?", Sakura nodded eagerly.

* * *

The First chapter is done...

Katon: Kaen Senpū - Fire Style: Flame Hurricane

Review and Enjoy :)

-xoxo-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blood Release

Shawn just finished tucking sakura in bed and was walking towards his room when he heard his father talking to someone, he mask his chakra and listen to his father's conversation.

"Hisashi-san, what's the progress?" Chikara ask oblivious that his son was listening.

"She's good, she's a fast learner... What scares me is her Kekkei Genkai... She was able to block all of my Jōnin-level attack and Jutsus using the Sharingan... She already used 3 out of 5 chakra nature, Katon, Raiton, and Suiton" Hisashi said nervously.

"If she keep this up... There's no doubt that she'll be the most powerful kunoichi...even powerful than Tsukimi and The Sage of the Six Paths combine."

Chikara's eyes widen "Nani?... How?."

"Chikara-sama you were the one who told me that she activated her Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and Rinnegan when she was just a new born... That's impossible... Not even the Uchiha's can activate the Mangekyō at a young age... Heck not even Shawn was able to activate his Mangekyō until he was 3...In fact the uchiha's have to kill or watch someone kill their love ones or close friend before they could activate it."

"And the Rinnegan... No one was able to activate it or inherits it from Tsukimi... Either you like it or not she will grow stronger and powerful" Hisashi said.

"How about the chakra?."

"Well its still a mystery... We don't know if it's the ten-tails or not."

"Alright then...theres only one thing to do."

"And that would be?."

"To take her powers now" Chikara said standing up and was ready to leave the room.

Shawn's eyes widen before doing a hand seal, appearing inside sakura's room.

"Nii-san?" Sakura said rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Sakura you have to leave" Shawn said appearing next to her.

Shawn picks her up and was about to do a hand seal, when the door opens revealing their father.

"Shawn, what is the meaning of this?" Chikara ask looking at the both of them with an angry expression.

"Otou-san I heard everything" Shawn said expressionless.

"Oh and now your planning on hiding her...she's a monster Shawn... She killed your mo-", "No she didn't" Shawn yelled at him.

His father glared at him before smirking, Shawn's eyes widen before collapsing on the floor.

"NII-SAN" Sakura yelled.

"Very good Emiko, Kiyomi" Chikara said looking at his twins, who has both Sharingan activate.

"What did you do?" Sakura ask shaking his brother.

"Oh nothing... Just The Haruno Secret Forbidden Jutsu" Emiko said like it was nothing.

"NA-NANI? Why would you do that?" Sakura ask tears streaming down her eyes.

"Simple I gave Emiko and Kiyomi a forbidden Jutsu written by Tsukimi before she died... It's a Jutsu that can cast a very very powerful Genjutsu that can kill anyone... Especially does who have Mangekyō Sharingan... I figure that Shawn would do anything to keep you safe and I know that I'm gonna have to kill him in order for me to get that powers of yours."

"So you killed your own son just to have my powers?" Sakura ask staring at him disbelief.

"Hai... In this village Sakura you have to kill your flesh and blood in order for you to be powerful... The saying 'Blood is thicker than Water' it doesn't excise here... It doesn't matter if his my son, I want to be powerful and I will once I kill you..." Chikara said glaring at her.

"Don't bother trying to wake him up... He was already dead the moment we cast the Genjutsu" Kiyomi said not feeling guilty.

Sakura look at his brother's pale face, before lowering her head, she could feel her eyes burning with tears and...something else, something powerful.

Chikara and the twins gasp when she raise her head, her emerald green eyes turn into the Rinnegan

"No way" the twins gasp staring at Sakura shock and fear written all over their face.

"You killed him" Sakura said glaring at them with hatred.

"Yeah... What are you going to do about it?" Chikara ask smugly.

Sakura chuckled darkly for a 5 years old, she pointed her hand to Chikara before closing her hand into a fist.

Chikara collapse on his knees and yelled in agony before puking out blood.

"OTOU-SAN!" the twins yelled in unison grabbing their father's shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" Emiko ask scared.

Sakura ignore her before pointing her close fist at the right, Chikara followed her movement unwillingly.

Chikara yelled in agony "PLEASE! STOP I'M BEGGING YOU!."

"Did you stop when I told you to stop treating me like I'm a monster?" Sakura ask without remorse, she tighten her fist and Chikara's eyes rolled and blood falls from his eyes socket.

"OTOU-SAN!" Kiyomi yelled running to her father's dead corpse, Emiko stood there shaking, when Sakura's head turns toward her, her shaking stop.

Sakura glared at her.

"Ahhhhh!" Emiko said grabbing her head in pain.

All the blood from her body gather on her head, squeezing her brain before she collapse dead.

"EMIKO!...please Sakura do-don't kill me" Kiyomi begs dropping on her knees.

Sakura slowly walked towards her, Kiyomi was shaking with fear, she gasp when Sakura place her tiny palm on top of her head.

Sakura's eyes change from Rinnegan to Kopîgan, she remove her palm from Kiyomi's head and place it on Kiyomi's chin, lifting her head so she was eye to eye with her.

After taking all of Kiyomi's knowledge about the Forbidden Jutsus and it's whereabouts, she squeeze Kiyomi's heart using her blood, instantly killing her.

Sakura's eyes change back into her emerald eyes, she walk towards her brother's corpse and kneel beside him.

"Nii-san...I'm sorry" she said tears falling from her eyes, she chocked back a sob and close her brothers eyes.

"CHIKARA-SAMA, KIYOMI-HIME, EMIKO-HIME!" someone yelled behind her, she turn around and saw her aunt Shinju.

Shinju stares at the dead corpse laying in front of her with a shock expression, she scan the room and saw Sakura kneeling beside Shawn, her shock expression turns to murderous.

"You monster" she said with venom on her voice.

She activate her Sharingan and run towards Sakura, before she could even reach her, Sakura wave her hand and Shinju collapse dead.

Sakura wipe her tears and kiss her brother on the cheek, before standing up and walking towards her nightstand beside her bed, she grab the locket her brother gave her and open it.

Inside the locket was a picture of her brother holding her in his arms when she was just a few months old, he was smiling at her, tears falls on the locket as she close it and put it on her neck.

She close her eyes and imagine the place she saw on Kiyomi's mind, when she open her eyes, she was at the Haruno GammaDelta Waterfall lake, she remember the hand seals she saw on Kiyomi's mind.

she slowly raised her left hand in front of her while her right hand did all of the hand seals "Tori, I, Inu, Ushi, Tora, Uma, Saru, Ne, Mi, U, Hitsuji, Saru, Tora, Tori, Tatsu, Uma, Hitsuji, I, Tora, Tora, Ne, Uma, Mi, Tatsu, Inu, Saru, Ne, Tori, U, Mi, Ne, Saru, Ne, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Ne, U, Mi, I, Tora, Saru, Ne, Inu, U, Saru, Mi, Hitsuji, Ushi, I, Ne, Tora, Inu, Uma, Hitsuji, Tori, Inu, Ushi, Tatsu, I, Tora, Ne."

She closed her left hand to a fist and raise her right hand, the ground started to shake, the water of the falls parted like a curtain revealing a scary looking cave.

She swallow hard and walks on top of the water towards the scary looking cave, when she reach the flat form, the inside of the cave was enormous and somehow clean, there was no spider webs or cracks like some other caves, she walk for about 15 minutes and suddenly stops.

In front of her was a beautiful ice crystal castle with different gems and diamonds on both sides it was floating on top of a golden water and was surrounded by a very powerful chakra.

She stood there staring at it in awe, she shook her head and started walking towards the castle, she stop beside the golden water and stares at it, the water doesn't show her reflection.

"What the?..." she said staring at the water shock, she decided to ignore it and started walking on the water towards the beautiful castle.

When Sakura reach the castle, she close her eyes and place her palm on the crystal door, she sent a shockwave of chakra at the door and it suddenly open.

The inside of the castle was like a small library, on every corner of the wall stood a crystal made bookshelf with different books and scrolls, in the center part of the castle was a shimmering crystal that reach the ceiling of the castle.

Sakura walks towards the shimmering crystal and saw something that shock her.

Inside the crystal was a beautiful woman who looks like she was sleeping, she has the same pink hair like her, the woman was wearing a beautiful silk white dress, her hair was in a half pony-tail, she was wearing a gold necklace with the Haruno Crest, gold bracelets were hanging on both of her wrist, and she was barefoot.

* * *

And that people is a Cliffhanger

Enjoy and Review :)

Katon - Fire

Raiton - Lightning

Suiton - Water

Tori - Bird

I - Boar

Inu - Dog

Ushi - Ox

Tora - Tiger

Ne - Rat

Tora - Tiger

Tori - Bird

Saru - Monkey

U - Hare

Hitsuji - Ram

Uma - Horse

-xoxo-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Akatsuki

"What...is this?" Sakura ask staring at the crystal.

"You finally came" a voice as sweet as a melody said, startling Sakura.

"Who are you?" Sakura ask looking around.

"I am the legendary Haruno Tsukimi" the voice said.

"Na-nani?" Sakura ask shock "Aren't you suppose to be dead... I mean no offense or anything."

"None taken... To answer your question I am dead, you my dear is talking to my soul" Tsukimi said.

"NANI? Ho-how?" Sakura ask shakingly.

"My Daughter don't be afraid."

"Dau-daughter?."

"You may have come from a different womb but you are my daughter."

"I-I don't understand."

"I created this place a couple of years before I died... I used a Jutsu I spent years creating... It's a Jutsu the enables me to froze my real body to this crystal and allows my soul to roam around and to reincarnate to whoever I want... When Amaya was born I sealed my soul to hers so the real Amaya has been dead since she was a baby."

"How come 'Amaya' died when she gave birth to me?."

"The moment you were born I left her body and came back here to wait for you... Because I know you will come here when the time is right..."

"How come I'm the only one who inherit your powers and appearance?."

"It's complicated... Hard to explain."

"What do you want from me?."

"I want you to take my knowledge about all of the Forbidden Jutsus I develop... And to destroy this place."

"Why would you want me to destroy this place?."

"Just do it ok... Now come closer... Closer... Closer... Now place your hand on the crystal... Yes like that... Now activate your Kopîgan..."

When Sakura activate her Kopîgan the crystal started to crack until it explodes into a million shimmering crystals, Kiyomi's body drop and Sakura run towards her fallen body.

"What did I do?" Sakura ask scared.

"Nothing so don't worry... Just look into my close eye and take all of my knowledge" Kiyomi said her soul floating on top of her dead body.

Sakura gulp and look into Kiyomi's close eyes, she took everything she can including the knowledge about the Crystal Soul Sealer Kiyomi created years ago.

"Thank you now I can finally rest" Kiyomi said smiling softly at Sakura.

"Finally rest?" Sakura ask confuse.

"I cannot rest without my knowledge being past down."

"You wrote all of the Forbidden Jutsus in all of those scrolls" Sakura pointed out.

"Not everything my dear the Crystal Soul Sealer and some other Jutsu is not written on those scrolls..." Kiyomi said.

"Can I ask you a question?."

"Hai."

"What kind of chakra is the Silver Chakra?."

"It's the chakra of the Ten-Tails."

"Matte... I'm a Jinchūriki?."

"No... You only have its chakra not the form."

"How is that even possible?."

"The tales about me becoming the Jinchūriki of the ten-tails was true... But when I sealed it inside me I only sealed its chakra, not the body."

"Where is the body?."

"I got rid of it a long time ago." Kiyomi started to fade, "My time is up... I must go now... Goodbye my dear."

"Goodbye Okaa-san, Arigatō" Sakura said, Kiyomi smiles and faded.

The body of Kiyomi turns into white ashes and was blown away by the wind.

Sakura stood up and look around, she didn't want to destroy the beauty of the place but her mother wants her to destroy it, so she really doesn't have a choice.

She close her eyes and did some hand seals "Doton: Retsudo Tenshō."

When she open her eyes she already transported herself outside the cave, she watch as the waterfalls collapse, the water splashing her and her surroundings.

"MONSTER!" she heard someone yelled behind her.

She turn around to see all of the villagers glaring at her, their eyes blazing with rage and hatred.

"You killed them" Shikaume said, one of the 2 siblings of her father.

Sakura remain silent and lowers her head.

"I am going to...KILL YOU!" Shikaume said running towards Sakura his sword raise.

Sakura raise her hand in panic, Shikaume suddenly fell dead.

"I-I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean it" Sakura said, she wanted to feel guilty but she just couldn't.

"Get her" one of the villager said activating her Sharingan and attacking sakura with fire style Jutsu, the rest following her examples.

Sakura dodge all of their attacks with some difficulty, she run and grab Shikaume's sword and slash at the person the was about to attack her, Sakura did a hand seal "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ".

Hundreds of Sakura's holding a sword appear and slash the villagers, after hours of bloodshed, only Sakura remain standing.

Pools of blood surrounds her, she fell on her knees dropping the sword, tears falls from her eyes as she look at the dead bodies in front of her, "_Dead... All of them are dead... Except for... Me... I... I did this... I killed my family._"

She started to sob uncontrollably.

"_**You did it for self defense... It's either kill or be killed.**_" her inner Sakura said.

Sakur ignore her, she wipes her tears and look around one more time before doing a hand seal, she appears outside of the gate of the Haruno Village.

She did some hand seals "Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu", a flammable black mist that forms a big cloud above the village release a rainfall of oil, once the village was cover with oil, Sakura did some hand seals "Katon: Gōka Messhitsu", a massive stream of intense flames expelled from her mouth towards the oil covered village.

She watch as her former home village burn with no pain, guilt, or remorse on her heart, which is wrong because she just killed her whole family and relative, but she didn't feel anything maybe because all they ever did to her was use her like a tool, treat her like rag doll, like a monster, if it wasn't for her brother she would have killed herself to get away from the pain her own family and relatives give her.

But now his dead and his never coming back, she's all alone with no family, no home, and no hope, her vision starts to blur from tears, her head was swaying, her body feels numb, she drop on her knees and started sobbing.

Konan and Nagato was walking on their way back to the Akatsuki hide out when they heard someone sobbing.

They look at each other and follows the sound, when they emerge from the forest, they saw a girl with pink hair, on her knees sobbing while looking at the burning village.

"What the..." Nagato said.

The girl stop sobbing and slowly stood up, she wipes her tears and turn around.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the girl ask her voice cracking.

Konan's eyes soften at the sight of the broken girl in front of her, she slowly walks towards her, Sakura's eyes widen as she slowly back away.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Konan said reassuring her.

Sakura gulp but stops backing away, when Konan reach her she looks in to her eyes and was shock on how broken she is.

"What happen?" Konan ask softly, kneeling in front of Sakura.

"I-I-I killed them..." Sakura said tears streaming down her face, Konan hug her and let her sob on her shoulders.

Sakura wrap her arms around Konan's neck and sob.

"Shhh it's okay... It's okay" Konan said rubbing circles on Sakura's back.

Nagato's eyes soften at the scene in front of him, he never heard Konan use that voice before, he walks towards them and looks at the still burning village, He did a hand seal and the fire stops.

"Little girl... What's your name?" Nagato ask shocking himself and Konan on how soft his voice sounded.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura said unwrapping her arms from Konan's neck.

"What happened here Sakura?" Nagato ask again.

Sakura lowers her head and told them everything, after she told them what happen, she raise her head and saw the shock and awe expression on both of their faces.

"You... Have the Rinnegan?" Nagato ask shock.

Sakura nodded and activates the Rinnegan and deactivating it again.

"I don't know what to do, I'm all alone..." Sakura said sobbing on her hands.

"Don't we'll take care of you... We're going to be your family now" Konan said "Right Nagato?"

Nagato sigh "Hai."

Sakura grin and started jumping up and down, she hug Konan and hug Nagato's legs, Pain's eyes widen but he reach down and scoop him in his arm.

Konan smiled and stood up, "Let's go."

Nagato nods he notice Sakura trying to keep her eyes open, "Sleep Sakura."

Sakura nodded and rest her head on Nagato's chest, "Arigatō...Otou-san, Okaa-san" she said before falling asleep.

Konan and Nagato's eyes widen when she called them that, but somehow they don't mind.

"Konan is it weird that I want to protect this girl... Even thou I just met her?" Nagato ask.

"No, Nagato it's not... Because I feel the same way" Konan said looking at the sleeping girl on her Lovers arm.

"She is going to be the princess of the Akatsuki" Nagato said, Konan smiles and nods.

* * *

Finish at last

Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu

Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu - Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu

Katon: Gōka Messhitsu - Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction

Enjoy :)

-xoxo-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Family And A New Friends

"Who's the Kid?" Kisame ask when he saw Sakura on Nagato's arms still sleeping.

"Haruno Sakura" Konan said.

"And why is she here?" Kisame ask confuse.

"We found her watching her village burn" Nagato said looking at the sleeping girl in his arm.

"Who burnt it?" Sasori ask joining the conversation.

"I did" a small voice said.

They look at Sakura who was looking at them without any emotion.

"Ok then" Kisame said awkwardly.

"You look like a fish" Sakura said bluntly.

Sasori, Nagato, Konan cough to cover their laugh, Kisame's jaw drop.

"At least I don't have a pink hair" Kisame retorts.

"Oh yeah at least I don't have a blue skin" Sakura said sticking her tongue out.

"PINKY."

"SHARKY."

They continue to glare at each other before turning their head away.

"Otou-san you can put me down now" Sakura said.

Nagato nods and place her down.

"Otou-san?" Sasori and Kisame ask in unison confuse.

"Yes his my new Otou-san... My real Otou-san was mean to me and he killed my Nii-san" Sakura said her eyes watering when she remember her big brother, but she close her eyes and wipes her tears, promising herself that she would never cry again.

"Don't worry pinky I'll be your new Nii-san" Kisame said already having a soft spot for Sakura.

"Really?" Sakura ask her eyes filled with hope and new found happiness.

"Yeah me and Sasori, right?" Kisame ask giving Sasori a pointed look.

"Hai" Sasori looking at Sakura with soft eyes.

Sakura smiled and gives Kisame a hug.

"Arigatō" she said before pulling away and giving Sasori a hug.

"Why is your skin cold?" Sakura ask when she pulled away from Sasori.

"I'm a puppet" Sasori said waiting for Sakura to react.

"Cool" Sakura said amaze, Sasori was shock he was expecting Sakura to be scared or disgust or something that doesn't involve being amaze.

"Your a puppetry can you teach me?" Sakura ask "I promise I'll behave please please please for the love of cheese please."

"Sure but I'm warning you I'm not patient" Sasori warns.

Sakura nodded eagerly.

"That reminds me Kisame you're going to train Sakura with Kenjutsu" Nagato said.

"Hai" Kisame said without hesitation.

"What'ssssss going on here" a snake voice ask.

Sakura shiver at the sound of his voice as she lean in on Sasori.

"Orochimaru this is Haruno Sakura" Nagato said narrowing his eyes.

"Haruno" Orochimaru said his eyes staring at Sakura.

"Yes Haruno... Don't even think of touching her Orochimaru, she's going to be the princess of Akatsuki" Nagato warns.

Orochimaru smirk in a creepy way before leaving to go who knows where.

"He creeps me out" Sakura said once Orochimaru was gone.

"Don't worry he won't do anything to you unless he wants to have an early death" Konan said like a mother bear.

"Hai" the three man in the room said.

"Now Sakura since you don't have clothes I am going to take you shopping" Konan said squealing, before grabbing Sakura's arm and disappearing in a whirl of papers.

"Ok then..." Nagato said.

"Okaa-san... Umm where are we?" Sakura ask when they appear outside a village.

"We're in konoha, Sakura" Konan said her Akatsuki cloak was missing and she was wearing a black sleeveless dress that reach her thigh and a black knee high ninja shoes.

Sakura nods, Konan grab her hand and they start walking inside the village, they shop for five hours, buying different clothes and necessary things Sakura might need.

"Sakura are you hungry?" Konan ask after sealing all the bags in a scroll.

"Hai."

They walk for minutes looking for a place to eat lunch until they finally stop outside a restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen.

"Two miso ramen please" Konan said once she place Sakura on the stool.

"Coming right up" the man said.

"Hello my name is Sakura" Sakura said smiling brightly at the chef's daughter.

"Hello Sakura I'm Ayame and that's my father Teuchi" Ayame said smiling back.

"Here you go" Teuchi said placing two bowls in front of Konan and Sakura.

"Itadakimasu" Konan And Sakura said in unison before they start eating.

After finishing the meal they said thanks to Teuchi and Ayame and left.

"Okaa-san can we stay here for a bit?" Sakura ask looking at Konan with a cute pouty face.

"Kawaii" Konan squeal hugging Sakura.

"Okaa-san I... I... Can't breath" Sakura said gasping for air.

"I'm sorry" Konan said sheepishly letting go of Sakura "And of course we can stay here for a bit, where do you want to go?."

"The park" Sakura said, Konan nods and lead her to the park.

Naruto sat alone on the swing watching the other kids play with each other, he wipes the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes.

"_Why does everyone hate me? What did I do wrong?_" Naruto thought looking at the ground sadly.

When he look up again he saw a pink haired girl walking with her mother.

"_She's pretty_" he thought watching her.

"Sakura I need to inform your father that we would stay here for the whole day, be a good girl and stay here in the park" Konan said, she didn't want to leave Sakura alone especially in konoha but she need to inform her husband that they would be gone for the whole day before he start to worry.

"Don't worry Okaa-san I promise I'll behave and wait for you here" Sakura said smiling at her mother.

"That's my baby girl, give mommy a kiss" Konan said, Sakura giggle and kiss Konan on the cheek.

"Alright please take care of yourself" Konan plead.

"Hai" Sakura said reassuring her worried mother.

Konan nods before disappearing in a swirl of paper.

Sakura sigh and look around her, she caught the eyes of a raven hair kid with onyx eyes and smiled at him, the boy blush and smile back.

"Otōto why are you blushing?" Itachi ask when he saw his younger brother's red cheek.

Sasuke shook his head "I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are" Itachi said, he look at place where Sasuke was looking when he was blushing.

He saw a pink haired girl with emerald eyes watching them with sadness in her eyes, he stood up and grab Sasuke's hand and head towards the girl.

"Nii-san what are you doing?" Sasuke ask tying to pull his hand away.

"Nothing Otōto" Itachi said.

When they reach the girl, Itachi lets go of Sasuke's hand and introduce himself.

"Hello my name is Uchiha Itachi and this is my Otōto Sasuke, what's your name little girl?" Itachi ask nicely.

"Hello my name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you Itachi-san, Sasuke-san" Sakura said smiling.

"_Haruno?_" Itachi thought, he heard about the great Haruno clan it was said to be the most powerful clan in the whole shinobi world, and most especially it is said that they were the only caln who was able to have the Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan without being an Uchiha.

"Are you lost Sakura?" he ask.

"No, my Okaa-san said she would meet me back here after she talk to my Otou-san" Sakura said.

"Okay then, Sasuke why don't you play with Sakura" Itachi said looking at his younger brother, who was busy staring at Sakura.

"Hai" Sasuke said not taking his eyes off Sakura.

Itachi smiles before leaving the two kids alone.

"So Sakura-chan what do you want to do?" Sasuke ask blushing.

Sakura blush like Sasuke's favorite food when she heard Sasuke use -chan on her name.

"Anything you want Sasuke-kun" was Sakura's replied, she look down and when she look up, she saw a blond sitting alone on the swing watching her and Sasuke with jealous eyes.

"Hey who is he?" she ask pointing at the blond.

"Oh I think his name is Uzumaki Naruto, everyone in the village hates him and I don't know why" Sasuke said, he kinda felt bad for the kid.

"Come on let's go play with him" Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him towards Naruto.

"Hello my name is Sakura and this is Sasuke" Sakura said once they reach Naruto.

"Umm... Ahh... Aren't you going to insult me or hit me like everyone else?" Naruto ask confuse.

"Why would we do that?" Sasuke ask offended.

"I don't know" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Well we won't... Do you want to play with us?" Sakura ask.

Naruto smiles brightly and nods.

"Ok your it" Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's hand again before running away from Naruto.

"Hey you cheated" Naruto yelled running after them.

They played for hours before collapsing under a cherry blossom tree.

"Hey Sakura-chan this looks like your hair" Sasuke said holding a cherry blossom.

"Yeah Sasuke's right" Naruto said.

Before Sakura could reply she heard someone call her name, she turn around and saw her mother, she stood up and run to her mother's arms.

"Okaa-san your back" Sakura said pulling away and grabbing her hands pulling her towards her new friends.

"Okaa-san I want you to meet Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" Sakura said introducing them.

Konan's eyes widen when she saw the Kyūby's Jinchūriki and the little brother of Uchiha Itachi.

"Hello my name is Konan" she said smiling at them, "_How in the world did my daughter befriend them?._"

"Sasuke" they heard someone said behind them.

They turn around and saw Itachi walking towards them.

"Nii-san" Sasuke said standing up.

"It's time to go home" Itachi said narrowing his eyes at Konan.

"His right Sakura, we also need to go home" Konan said.

"Aww... But we are coming back, right?" Sakura ask, she didn't want to leave her new friends.

Konan smile sadly at her "I don't know sweetie."

"What do you mean?" Naruto ask.

"We don't live here in konoha... We just came here to visit" Konan said.

"So we're not going to see her again?" Sasuke ask sadly.

"Maybe" Konan replied.

Naruto whimper before crying his heart out and hugging the living daylight out of Sakura.

"Please don't leave you're my only friend... Besides the teme" Naruto plead.

"Baka she can't breathe" Sasuke said pulling Naruto away from Sakura when he saw Sakura's face turn purple.

"Don't worry I promise that we'll see each other again" Sakura said trying not to cry.

"Promise" Sasuke said.

"I promise" Sakura said hugging Sasuke.

"Hey I want a hug too" Naruto said wiping his tears.

"Come here" Sakura said pulling away from Sasuke and hugging Naruto.

"Sakura its time to go" Konan said wanting to leave before her daughter grows more a touch to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Bye Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun... And also to you Itachi-san" Sakura said hugging Itachi.

"Goodbye" Itachi said, Sakura pulls away and walk to her mother's side.

"Goodbye" Sakura said waving, before disappearing in a swirl of paper.

"I am going to miss her" Naruto said.

"Yeah me too" Sasuke agree.

"Otōto it's time to go" Itachi said.

"I'll see you tomorrow dobe" Sasuke said walking to his brother's side.

"Yeah see ya teme" Naruto replied watching as the two Uchiha's walk away, leaving him all alone again.

"_It doesn't matter I'll see the teme again tomorrow and Sakura-chan promise that she'll see us again... I'm not going to be alone again._"

* * *

Hope you like it!

Review please

-xoxo-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 3 Years Later

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" Kisame said spitting out a great volume of water from his mouth, swallowing up and crashing Sakura with the advancing surge,

Sakura jump out of the water and did a hand seal "Raiton: Jibashi", she slams her palm on the water, electrifying kisame since he was riding the wave.

Kisame landed on the water, but he quickly emerge and attack Sakura with Samehada, Sakura press the seal on her right palm with the kanji for Weapons as a seal using her ring finger and middle finger, a puff of smoke appeared and when it clears, Sakura was holding a battle axe as tall as Samehada.

She counter Samehada with her Akuma no Tsubasa, she channel her lightning chakra into the axe with chakra flow, electrifying Kisame again, but instead of being electrified Samehada absorbs her chakra.

"Haha... Pinky you seem to forget that Samehada can absorb chakra, and he seems to find your chakra a pleasant flavour" Kisame said grinning maniacally, before swinging his sword again.

"Hn" Sakura said countering Samehada with her axe instead of sending lightning chakra she sent her fire chakra.

Samehada absorbs it, but he ended up spitting it, before he could recover from the taste of the fire, Sakura swings her axe disarming Kisame.

"I believe I win Sharky" Sakura said smirking.

"Good job Blossom" Sasori said walking towards them with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Oh my Kami! my baby girl is growing up" Konan said running to Sakura and hugging the living day light out of her

"Konan let go of her she can't breathe" Nagato said placing his palm on Konan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry it's just that she's growing up so fast, oh Nagato" Konan said hugging Nagato with tears falling from her eyes.

"Okaa-san I'm only 8" Sakura said sweat dropping at her mothers antics.

"Exactly... It feels like yesterday you were only 5" Konan said wiping her tears.

"Your growing ssssstronger and ssssstronger, Hime" Orochimaru said sliding his long tongue on his lower lip.

"Aa and your becoming creepier and creepier" Sakura said in a monotone, she never really like Orochimaru, nope never did and probably never will.

Orochimaru just smirk, he wanted to take Sakura's body and turn her into his new vessel, but sadly for him Sakura is stronger and powerful than him, he remember the day he tried to take Sakura's body.

_6 years old Sakura was meditating on top of water with a waterfalls behind her, it's been a year since she last saw her 2 friends Sasuke and Naruto._

_"I wonder how they've been?" she thought, she wants to visit them but her parents wont allow her._

_She ask them why and they told her about the Akatsuki's goal, and that Uzumaki Naruto is the nine-tails Jinchūriki._

_"Why does he have to be a Jinchūriki?" she thought bitterly._

_"Why the long facccceeeee, Hime?" She heard a snake voice ask._

_She opens her eyes and saw Orochimaru standing in front of her with a creepy smile on his face._

_"None of your business now scram" she said glaring at him._

_"Now, now don't be hassssstttyyy" Orochimaru said his hand turning into a snake._

_Sakura narrows her eyes and look at his snake hand, she shook her head and sigh, "what do you want?."_

_"A new vessssssel" Orochimaru said smirking._

_"No way in hell" Sakura said in a monotone._

_"Hn, you don't actually have a choice" Orochimaru said before his snake hand shot forward around Sakura trapping her._

_Sakura close her eyes and open them again, Orochimaru's snake hand explode splattering blood all around, Orochimaru's eyes widen in shock._

_"H-how?" He ask confuse and shock._

_"Just because I'm not using my hand doesn't mean I can't control blood" Sakura said without any emotion, "Face the fact Orochimaru I can kill you if I want to and trust me I really do, but I don't want to kill a member of the Akatsuki even if I really want to, and don't worry I won't tell anyone about this, just don't do it again" she said before disappearing._

_"Cocky bitch" Orochimaru snarls looking at his bloody hand._

_"I will get my revenge on you Hime, just you wait" _Orochimaru thought.

"We have a new member" Nagato said.

"Really? Who?" Sakura ask interested.

"Your gonna have to wait to find out, sweetie" Konan said.

"Oh joy" Sakura said heavy with sarcasm.

"Looks like your Kenjutsu has improve, Hime" Kakuzu said counting his money as usual.

"Thanks to this baby" Sakura said admiring her axe, The axe's name is Akuma no Tsubasa literally meaning Wings of a Demon, because of the black wing shape twin blades of the axe with deep etch, Red long shaft with black swirls, and a small white skull on the base, it was her 6th birthday present from Kisame.

She reseals her axe and the seal on her palm disappear, Sasori thought her how to seal her weapons using Generic Sealing Technique like he use to seal his puppets, but instead of using a scroll as a sealing storage, she use her palm she can make the seal appear and disappear if she wants.

"So who's the new member?" Sakura ask coolly.

"Nice try... You'll meet him later" Nagato said smirking.

Sakura pouted "Matte! its a guy?."

"Hai... Me, Sasori, Orochimaru, and Kisame we'll meet him now" Nagato said giving Sakura a kiss on the forehead and Konan on the cheeks before leaving with Sasori inside of Hiruko, Orochimaru, and Kisame.

"So... Who the new member?" Sakura ask again looking at the remaining Akatsuki members.

Zetsu shook his head and sink on the ground, Kakuzu also shook his head and left, Konan smile "you have to be patient sweetie."

"Fine" Sakura huff stomping her feet on the ground.

"Now sweetie we need to increase your speed... Don't get me wrong your fast, faster than Kisame, but I want you to be as fast as... No wait faster than lightning" Konan said pulling something out of her cloak.

"Okay... Whatever you say Okaa-san" Sakura said.

Konan pulls out 4 weights and gave it to her daughter.

"What the-! Okaa-san this is like 500 pounds each" Sakura exclaims through grits teeth.

"Exactly now put 2 on your wrist and 2 on your legs, I want you to run 200 laps around the training grounds... You can't rest unless you run those laps" Konan said grins and helps her daughter put the weights on her wrist and on her legs.

"My body feels heavy... You said you love me" Sakura accuse.

"I do I really do... Now go" Konan said giving Sakura a kiss on the forehead "and when your done you can rest."

"Hai" Sakura said before she starts running with some difficulty.

After 5 and a half hours Sakura finish her laps and was spread on the ground sweat pours down her body and soak her clothes, her legs and wrist burn painfully she feels like cutting the off, she feels like her head is about to explode, and all her bones will break apart.

"Oh Sweetie your father is back" Konan said walking towards her fallen daughter.

Sakura opens her eyes and run towards the hideout faster than she was before and with the weights still on, Konan smiles and follows her inside.

"OTOU-SAN!" Sakura yells when she saw her father.

Nagato turn around just in time to catch Sakura, he almost drop her because of how heavy she is.

"What the devil" He said looking at his daughter's worn out form "what happen?."

"Okaa-san" was the only thing Sakura said.

Nagato looks at his wife, who was smiling innocently "Nani?."

"What did you do?" Nagato ask trying to hide his amusement.

"Made her run 200 laps with 500 weighs on both her wrist and legs" Konan said proudly.

The rest of the Akatsuki looks at her like she was insane all except for Orochimaru who was nowhere to be seen.

"Let me get this straight... You made an 8 years old girl run 200 laps with a total of 2000 weighs on her body?" Sasori ask in disbelief.

"Hai!" Konan said brightly.

"Are you nuts woman?" Kisame exclaim.

"No... It actually made her faster than before, she's as quick as lightning with the weights still on, just think of how fast she will be once she took the weights off" Konan points out.

"Whatever you said Konan" Nagato said, he place Sakura on the couch and took the weights off of her.

"Sakura go to your room and take a long nice bath... You stink sweetie" Nagato said brushing the strand of her on her forehead.

"Hai!" Sakura said tiredly.

"I'll make the bath" Konan said picking her daughter up and disappearing in a swirl of paper.

Konan gently place her daughter on her bed and went to her bathroom, she fills the bathtub with lukewarm water and spills some strawberry scent bubble bath soap on it.

"Sakura it's time to take a bath" Konan said shaking her daughter.

Sakura stood up and walk to her bathroom, she took her clothes off before entering the tub and relaxing.

She wash her hair and body, she made sure to get rid of the sweat scent off her body and when she's satisfied that she doesn't stink anymore, she stood up and climb out of the tub, drying her self with a towel and draining the water of the tub.

"Oh and sweetie diner is ready" Konan said leaving the room.

"_Dinner?_" Sakura thought looking out her window seeing that it was already night, "_wow I must have been training longer than I thought._"

She went to her walk in closet and grab a green Pj's, she put it on before leaving her room and going downstairs towards the kitchen.

When she reach the kitchen, she saw all the Akatsuki members except for Orochimaru, and she saw someone she never thought she would see again.

"ITACHI?" Sakura ask her eyes wide as a dinner plates and her jaw nearly touching the floor.

"Close your mouth, Hime-chan" Itachi said without any emotion.

"Why are you here?" Sakura ask confuse.

"He's the new member of the Akatsuki and he's going to be Kisame's partner" Nagato said sipping his tea.

"Umm...ok" Sakura said, she wanted to ask what happen to Sasuke and Naruto, and why on earth did Itachi join an S-rank criminal organization comprised of S-rank missing-nins.

"My Otōto and the kyūby vessel are fine" Itachi answered her unask question.

Sakura nodded looking at him in the eyes, his onyx eyes reminded her of Sasuke's eyes, she stare at him trying to read his emotion.

"_He has the same eyes I had before I was found by Nagato and Konan_" Sakura thought.

"Where's the creep Orochimaru?" She ask sitting down on her father's right side, Konan was sitting in Nagato's left side, Itachi was sitting next to her, Kisame next to him, Sasori next to Sakura, Kakuzu next to him, and Zetsu was sitting next to Kisame.

"He left the Akatsuki" Sasori said bitterly.

"Why?" Sakura ask taking a bite of her food.

"He tried to take my body for his new vessel" Itachi answer.

"Oh" was the only thing Sakura said before eating again.

"Itachi" Nagato said.

Itachi look at him "Hai?."

"Your going to train Sakura with Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan starting tomorrow" Nagato ordered.

Itachi blink and nodded.

* * *

Chapter 5 is oooovvveeeerrrrr!

Suiton: Bakusui Shōha - Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave

Raiton: Jibashi - Lightning Style: Earth Flash

-xoxo-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bonding With Itachi

Sakura opened her eyes, she rolled to her side and looks at her digital clock 5:00.

"_Damn! It's way too early_" Sakura thought, but knowing she won't be able to fall asleep, she decided to just take a shower.

After taking a shower, she walked towards her closet and decided to wear a red camisole under a long sleeve off the shoulder fishnet shirt, black shorts 3 inch above the knee, black calf high boots with 2 inch heels, she wears her locket and Akatsuki ring with the kanji symbol for Hime on her right ring finger it's color is pink, she let her long pink hair down and sprayed her favorite strawberry scent perfume, and last she put on her Akatsuki cloak leaving it open.

She walk out of the room and went to the kitchen, when she arrive there, she saw all the members were there and Konan was cooking their breakfast.

"Morning sweetie" Konan said placing a plate of pancake in front of her.

"Morning Guys" Sakura said taking a bite of her pancake.

"Sakura today you'll be training with Itachi" Nagato said.

"Hai" Sakura replied sipping her juice.

After eating breakfast Itachi told Sakura to meet him at the training grounds so they could begin their training.

"Where do you want to start Sharingan or Mangekyō?" Itachi ask expressionless.

"First things first, why did you join Akatsuki?" Sakura ask crossing her arms on her chest.

Itachi stare at her without any emotion, he close his eyes and sigh.

"I murdered my clan" he said opening his eyes.

Sakura's eyes widen "NANI!?... Is... Is sasu-" before Sakura could finish Itachi cut her off.

"His the only one I didn't kill" Itachi said his eyes softening, remembering his little brother.

"Why would you kill your own clan?" Sakura ask utterly confuse.

"Why should I tell you?" Itachi ask raising an eye brow.

"Because... I know what it feels like" Sakura said looking down.

"What are you talking about" Itachi ask confuse but he didn't show it.

"Remember when we first met at Konoha?" Sakura ask looking at him.

Itachi nodded but didn't say a word.

"That was the day my clan was murdered..." Sakura started "In the Haruno Clan the word family doesn't exist, doesn't have a meaning, it was just merely a word... But gaining power and being powerful that's the only thing they cared about... Even if it means killing your own Daughter... Son... Brother, sister, mother, father... If it means gaining power they would do it without conscience, without mercy... My father was the leader of the clan because he was the most powerful... My mother died giving birth to me and my father blamed me for it along with my sisters, the only one who didn't blamed me was... My brother" Sakura said removing her locket and opening it.

Itachi remained silent but he felt bad for the young girl in front of him.

"I was the only one in the clan that was able to gain the Rinnegan and the blood release... Because of that my father wanted to kill me but my brother was there to protect me, my sisters use a forbidden genjutsu on them, that genjutsu could kill anyone who has the Mangekyō Sharingan... And they didn't even felt a thing, and the next thing I knew I activated the Rinnegan and was using the blood release to kill my family, when the rest of the clan found out that I killed them... They wanted avenge them by killing me at that time it was either kill or be killed... So I didn't have a choice I murdered them... After that I burned the village and watch it turn to ashes..."

"And you know what's worse... I didn't even felt guilty and I didn't regret it... The only thing I did regret is not killing them sooner... Maybe if I did Shawn would still be alive right now" when Sakura finish it took all her strength not to cry.

Sakura's eyes widen when Itachi hug her.

"I'm sorry that has to happen" Itachi said, he didn't know why he hugged her, he just suddenly felt like he wanted to protect her from harm.

Sakura smile sadly "Nah it's the past."

"I murdered my clan because they were planning to overthrow Konoha, I was an ANBU captain so I was assigned to spy on the village, knowing that the coup d'état would only escalate to the beginning of another ninja-world war, I became a double agent, I spied on my clan passing the information to the Third Hokage and the Konoha elders, though the Third Hokage ultimately decided to reason with the Uchiha in order to dissuade them from their actions, Danzō Shimura met me secretly and inveigled me on choosing between the village or my clan."

"During the time I began to act strangely and becoming the prime suspect for the murder of my best friend Shisui Uchiha, who supposedly drown on the Naka River, in reality Shisui entrust his his left eye to me, the other having been taken by Danzō, due to this the clan lost hope in me... My father decided to focus on my brother instead."

"Meanwhile the Third's attempts to negotiate a bloodless end to hostilities between the two parties were proving ineffective, so against his wishes, Danzō and the Konoha Council ordered me to wipe out the clan."

"Before the faithful night arrived, I discovered the existence of Tobi under the guise of a vengeful Madara Uchiha who was attempting to rekindle the flames of war in Konoha, in return for not attacking, I offered to help him claim vengeance against the Uchiha for turning their backs on him decades earlier on which he agreed to."

"I slaughtered my clan overnight, including my friends, superiors, family, and lover, prior to killing my parents, the two person whom I was most hesitate to kill, they stated that they were still proud of their eldest son, and requested that I took care of sasuke before allowing a tearful me to kill them."

"When Sasuke returned late from a training session, I spared Him because I loved my little brother, and as per the agreement between me and Danzō, did not want to take the life of the person most important to me... I lied to my brother, making myself out as a villain who had killed their innocent family only to test my capacity, and told Sasuke he was not even worth killing, In addition, I told him, 'You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched lif'", I also revealed to Sasuke the secret meeting place of the Uchiha, where He can learn the true history and purpose of the Sharingan... I told him that in order to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, He had to kill the person closest to him, and that when we mete again, we should have the same eyes."

"Sasuke managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursue me, Upon reaching me, he managed to knock off my forehead protector... I shed a tear as I was picking up my forehead protector, then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital, only remembering up to my speech... By doing all this..."

"I hoped Sasuke would take vengeance on me and become a hero to Konoha, thus redeeming the Uchiha name. Hoping that my little brother would someday be powerful enough to kill me, I left the village as a traitor... Knowing that Konoha would still want to eliminate Sasuke, I pleaded with the Third Hokage to keep Sasuke safe and threatened Danzō not to harm Sasuke or else I would reveal everything I knew about Konoha's secrets to enemy nations."

During Itachi's explanation he unconsciously let a tear fall from his eyes.

"Looks like we're the same... Except you feel a shame and guilty... And I don't" Sakura said "your just like Shawn... I miss him so much."

"Don't worry... From now on I would protect you with every fiber of my being" Itachi promised.

"And from now on I would be your little sister" Sakura said smiling at him.

Itachi started at her with soft eyes and smile back.

"Let's star your training... Imōto" Itachi said smiling at her.

"Alright... Nii-san" Sakura said smiling back.

* * *

I know, I know it's a short chapter... I'll make it up on the next chapter...

And please read my other story... Back In Time! Genin Again.

Enjoy! And Review!

-xoxo-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Seeing An Old Friend Again

...5 years Later...

Sakura yawned and stretch as she got up from her bed, she walked to her bathroom and took a long nice shower, she walked to her closet deciding to wear a loose red crop top over a fitted fishnet shirt even at a young age she already has a perfect curve, black shorts 3 inch above the knee, black boots with 3 inch heels, a three strap black leather wristband around both her wrist it was her father's 10th birthday present for her, she put on her locket, and tied her hair on a high ponytail before shrugging on her Akatsuki cloak leaving it open before leaving her room.

"Good morning cherry, un" Deidara said getting up from his seat, walking towards her and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Deidara joined the Akatsuki sometime after Itachi, since Orochimaru defected Sasori needed a new partner, Sakura immediately warm up on him and him to her, so now kissing her on the cheek every time he see her or before she leave to go somewhere became a habit of him.

"Morning Deidara, morning guys" Sakura said.

A chorus of "Good morning" was heard around the table, she sat on her usual seat on her father's right and started eating her breakfast.

"Sakura your entering the Chūnin exams" Nagato said bluntly.

Sakura accidentally spit the tea she was drinking on her mother, but thanks to her reflects she manage to jump out of the way.

"Sorry" Sakura said smiling sheepishly, Deidara and Kisame laughed.

"It's okay you were shock... But sweetie next time spit on Kisame and Deidara, oh and make sure whatever your drinking is hot" Konan said wiping her chair while glaring at the two, who immediately stopped laughing.

"Will do... But seriously entering the Chūnin exam?" Sakura ask in disbelief "I don't even have a team."

"Sweetie we thought this through... Your going to Konoha" Konan said and watch as her daughter's eyes widen.

"Na... Nani?" Sakura ask.

"Zetsu has been spying on Konoha for a while now... And it just so happen that The kyūby vessel and itachi's little brother needs a female teammate... And this is the perfect opportunity to spy on Konoha and the kyūby" Nagato explain looking at his daughter in the eyes.

Sakura remain silent before looking up grinning "Hai."

Konan and Nagato smile.

"When do I leave?" Sakura ask.

"Later this afternoon" Konan said her smile falling "My baby is all grown up" she said wiping the tears on her eyes.

Everyone look at her like she just grew an extra head before realizing what she said before that.

"I'm leaving later?" Sakura ask sad to leave her family.

Everyone look at their food realizing they would never see her again up until the Chūnin exam finish, which would probably take months to finish.

Sakura just finished packing her bags and sealing it on a scroll so she wouldn't have to carry anything and was sitting on her bed looking around the room she has been sleeping ever since she was 5.

"Hey... Can I come in?" Itachi ask leaning on her door.

Sakura smile and nodded, giving him a space to sit next to her.

"You ready to leave?" Itachi ask both his tone and eyes soft.

Sakura shrug putting her head on his shoulder "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"And we're going to miss you" Itachi said putting his head on top of hers.

"How am I suppose to join their team?... I can't just walk to them and tell them I'm their new teammate... Can I? Don't I have to like graduate before I could even have a team?" Sakura ask lifting her head to look at Itachi.

"That's already taken care of" Itachi said "can you do me a favor?."

"Anything" Sakura said.

"Can you watch my brother for me?."

Sakura's eyes soften, smiling at him and nodding her head "I promise I will."

"Arigatō" Itachi said sincerely.

"Hey... Umm sorry to interrupt but sweetie it's time to go" Konan said entering the room.

Sakura nodded sadly and stood up with Itachi, walking out of the room with Konan.

When they reach the living room all of the Akatsuki member were there, waiting for her to say goodbye.

"Take care of yourself alright cherry, un" Deidara said giving her a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Dei" Sakura said reassuring him and also giving him a peck on the cheek.

Deidara smiled before moving away for Sasori to say his goodbye.

"Don't do anything foolish Blossom" Sasori said hugging her.

"No promises" Sakura said returning the hug and giving him a peck on his cold wooden cheek.

When they pulled away from each other, Sakura was tackled on the floor by Kisame.

"Well pinky you let your guard down" Kisame said teasingly.

Sakura glared at him playfully before pushing him off her.

"Whatever Sharky" Sakura said, Kisame pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't forget to use Akuma no Tsubasa" Kisame said.

"Are you kidding me I would never forget to use it" Sakura said.

Kakuzu gave her a hug and wish her good luck and surprising everyone by giving her 5000 ryo "you might need it" he said shrugging.

Zetsu just nodded at her and told her to do her best.

Itachi motion for her to come forward and when she was possible to reach, he poke her forehead like he use to do to sasuke before.

"Why do you always do that?" Sakura complain rubbing her forehead.

Itachi just shook his head and pulled her to a tight hug "Take care imōto and please be careful" he whisper.

"Don't worry I will Nii-san" Sakura whisper back.

When they pulled away, Itachi shocked everyone by kissing her on the forehead and by smiling at her.

Sakura walk towards her mother and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh I'm going to miss my baby girl" Konan said tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too Okaa-san" Sakura said.

"The moment you reach the village they would instantly recognize you since your pink hair is to hard to miss and when they did follow them towards the hokage, who would test you to see if you are really worth graduating earlier" Nagato explain.

Sakura nodded and gave her father a tight hug.

"I'll miss you Hime" Nagato said kissing the crown of her head.

"I'll miss you too Otou-san" Sakura said pulling away form him.

She walk towards the door opening it, before she walk outside she turn her head.

"I love you guys" Sakura said smiling at them.

They smiled back and said "we love you too Hime."

2 weeks later.

"Sorry to interrupt your training kakashi... But the hokage summon the three of you" a jōnin said

Kakashi nodded before the jōnin disappear.

"You two that's enough the hokage summon us" kakashi said snapping his book shut.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped what they were doing breathing heavily, they nodded and the three of them started walking towards the hokage tower.

"Enter" the third hokage said when he heard a knock on the door.

The door open revealing team 7.

"You summon us" Kakashi said.

"What's up Ojii-san" Naruto said, which caused Sasuke to smack him on the head because of his lack of respect.

"Why'd you do that teme?" Naruto ask rubbing the lump on his head.

Sasuke shook his head and ignore him.

"Well I called you here to tell you a bad news and a good news... What would you like me to tell first?" The third ask looking at them.

Sasuke shrug, Naruto looks at him confuse, Kakashi sigh "Bad news."

"You can't enter the Chūnin exam since you need to be a three man cell to enter the exam" the third said.

"NANI? What do you mean we can't enter the exam?" Naruto demands glaring at the wall.

"It's exactly what I said, you need to have a female team member in order for you to enter the exam" the third explain.

Sasuke clench his fist composing himself.

"Can't they just enter the exam even though there are only two of them... I mean they did become a team even though its only a 2 man cell" kakashi reasoned.

"They can't its against the rules, I already allowed them once, I'm not going to allow it again" the third refuse.

"Where can we find a female team member at this time" kakashi said rubbing his temples.

"Are you forgetting their's still a good news" the third reminded.

"What's the good news" Sasuke ask still clenching his fist.

"There is one girl who graduated the academy and needed a team... She just move in to the village 2 weeks ago" the third said.

"Matte! She already graduated even though she's only new to the village?" Kakashi ask shock.

"Hai... She's smart enough to answer all the exam in just two days, she master all the Jutsu every student need to master... So I gave her permission to graduate earlier than the other students in the academy" the third said.

"Who is she?" Team 7 ask in unison.

"You can come in now" the third called out.

The door open revealing Sakura wearing the same clothes she was wearing when she left the base minus the cloak and the ring.

"Team 7 meet your new teammate Haruno Sakura" the third hokage said smirking.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen "Sakura?."

* * *

The end of chapter 9

Review :)

-xoxo-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Team 7's Newest Member: Haruno Sakura

"Long time no see Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun" Sakura said wanting nothing more than to give the two of them a hug but she remain still.

Sasuke and Naruto remain still.

"You know her?" Kakashi ask raising an eye brow.

"The three of us met when we were Five" Sasuke explain not sure what he was suppose to do.

"Yeah then she left with her mother and never visited again" Naruto said a little bitterly.

"I'm sorry... My parents never aloud me to visit... I'm not even suppose to interact with anyone other than my family" Sakura said.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded crossing his arms along with Naruto.

"A lot of people wants to kill me because of my Kekkei Genkais... My parents wouldn't aloud that to happen so they kept me hidden."

"Kekkei Genkais?" Naruto ask.

"Hai... The blue haired woman wasn't my real mother... My birth mother died" Sakura said sadly.

"Why did she die? and what about the rest of your family?" Naruto ask.

Kakashi shook his head at Naruto for being dense, Sakura look down.

"BAKA!" Sasuke whack Naruto in the head.

"What was that for?" Naruto demanded rubbing the big lump on his head.

Sasuke glared at him before he could open his mouth Sakura cut him off.

"They're dead" She said looking up with no tears in her eyes.

The hokage and team 7's eyes widen.

"What do you mean dead?" The Hokage ask utterly confuse.

"Dead... Not living, went to the other side" Sakura said raising an eye brow.

"Who killed them?" Sasuke ask.

"I don't know" Sakura lied "_Me._"

"What do you mean you don't know?" The hokage ask.

"My adopted Father used a Jutsu to erase my memory on who killed them... So i don't remember" Sakura lied smoothly.

"Where's your adoptive parents?" Naruto ask.

"Somewhere" Sakura said shrugging.

"Ok then... So Team 7 are you ok with Sakura being your third member?" The hokage ask changing the subject.

"Hai" Team 7 said.

Sakura gave them a very small smile.

Naruto grin before tackling her to the ground "I miss you Sakura-chan" he yelled.

"I... Miss you too Naruto-kun" Sakura said slightly pushing Naruto away since she couldn't breathe.

"Can you a get rid of the -kun... I'm not used to it" Naruto said sheepishly.

Sakura nodded while looking at Sasuke in the eyes, who smirk at her and open his arms.

Sakura shook her head before running in his arms "I miss you."

"I know and I you" Sasuke whisper showing some emotion.

Naruto smile along with the hokage and Kakashi.

"_Maybe she can make Sasuke forget his past_" Kakashi thought.

"Wait where are you staying?" Naruto ask.

"I have an apartment" Sakura said pulling away.

"Alright team 7 the Chūnin exam starts tomorrow... So be prepared dismissed" the hokage said.

"So Sakura-chan want us to give you a tour?" Naruto ask with hopeful eyes.

"Sure" Sakura said even though she already had her tour around the village a week ago but she didn't was to turn down Naruto.

"Alright" Naruto yelled enthusiastic "Are you guys coming?."

"Aa" Sasuke said.

Sakura smirk shaking her head "_His just like Itachi._"

"Sure" Kakashi said smiling behind his mask.

After hours of showing Sakura around and convincing Kakashi to treat them ramen for dinner, The male of team 7 walk Sakura to her apartment.

"You guys want to come inside?" Sakura ask pulling the key out.

"Nah maybe next time... We need to rest for tomorrow" Sasuke said.

"Ok then... Night guys" Sakura said opening her door.

"Night Sakura" Sasuke and Kakashi said.

"Night Sakura-chan" Naruto said giving her a bear hug.

Sakura half smile, half smirk before closing her door.

"See you guys tomorrow" Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Let's go teme" Naruto said walking away with Sasuke.

"_Sigh... Kuso_" Sasuke thought while walking with Naruto "_you've changed... Sakura._"

The next morning...

Sakura slowly opens her eyes and sat up, she rub her eyes yawning before getting off the bed to take a shower, after drying her hair with a towel, she walk to her closet and picked an outfit.

She decided to wear a short black sleeveless V-neck kimono, slits running down from the hips with hot pink pattern and hot pink waist belt, black short shorts under a fishnet leggings, black wrist warmers, black calf high boots with low heels, she tied her hair on a high ponytail and tied her hitai-ate on her neck, she squeeze her locket before walking out of her room to meet her teammates.

"Morning Sasuke-kun" Sakura said smiling at him when she reach him.

"Morning Sakura" Sasuke said nodding at her.

"Hey SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME" Naruto yelled running towards them.

"Let's go" Sasuke said his teammates nodded.

"Hah! You plan to take the Chūnin Exam with that, you should quit now" Kotetsu said disguise as a Genin.

"You're just a little kid" Izumo said also in disguise.

"Please let us through" a girl with twin buns hair plead.

Instead of letting them through the one of the two 'Genins' who were blocking the entrance to room '301' slap her making her fall.

"Horrible..." A Genin said in the crowd.

"What did you say?..." Kotetsu said "listen this is our kindness the Chūnin exam isn't easy... Even we failed it three times, those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobis, those that die during the exam we've seen it all... And Chūnin often becomes captains of military teams, the failure of a mission the death of a comrade... That is all the captains responsibility, yet kids like you think you can pass, we are just thinning out those that will fail, anyway what's wrong with that?."

"I agree... But" a new voice said entering the scene.

The crowd and the two 'genins' blocking the door turn their head and saw sasuke and his teammates.

"You will let us through... And also remove this surrounding created with genjutsu" Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura smirk and close her eyes "Kai."

The genjutsu disperse revealing the 2nd floor.

"So you notice..." Izumo said impress.

"Hmm not bad... But all you did was... See through it" kotetsu said smirking before quickly sending a kick towards sasuke.

Sasuke move to counter his attack, but before they could even collide a blur of green grab both their ankle stopping them.

"_His fast... He was able to see both kicks and slide himself in between? This is... He was completely different from the person that was getting knocked around earlier..._" Sakura thought raising an eye brow.

"Hey what happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves" a boy with white pearly eyes said.

"Well..." The man in the weird green jumpsuit said looking at Sakura with rose pink cheeks.

Sakura raise an eye brow amuse while his two teammates glare at him.

"Oh no" the girl with twin buns said shaking her head in disbelief.

The man in the jumpsuit walk towards Sakura looking like he might faint in any second "Hi my name is Rock lee, what's yours?."

Sakura blink her eyes held no emotion when she answer "Haruno Sakura."

"_Haruno...?_" The pearl eyes thought shock but he didn't show it.

"Let's go out together... I'll protect you till I die" Lee said doing his nice guy pose.

Sasuke and Naruto both look like they would murder Lee for trying to flirt with their teammate.

Sakura raise an eye brow "No way."

Lee's face fell as he drop his head, Sakura's teammate smirk.

"Hey you.." The pale eyes said looking at Sasuke "what's your name?."

"When you want to know someone's name you should state yours first" Sasuke said coolly.

The pale eyes ignored him "You're a rookie, right? How old are you?."

Before Sasuke could say anything Sakura beat him.

"What is this Twenty question?" Sakura ask heavy with sarcasm.

The pale eyes glare at her with daggers but she didn't flinch or squirm.

"Am I talking to you?."

"You are now."

The crowd chuckle.

"Look as much as I enjoy talking to you people we have to go" She said grabbing both her teammates wrist and dragging them away.

"_He's cute_" The girl with buns thought looking at Sasuke's retreating form.

"Hehe so those are Kakashi and Guy's prize students... I guess they pass this unofficial first test..." Izumo said behind the door.

"Hai" Kotetsu agreed.

"This exam is going to be fun" Kotetsu said undoing their disguise.

"For us examiners too" Izumo said.

Lee was still watching his beloved Sakura walk away with her team.

"Come on Lee, what are you doing?" The girl with buns said.

"Ten-Ten, Neji you guys go on a head there's something I'd like to test" Lee said determined.

Ten-Ten shook her head "No way... We'll go together so you won't do anything stupid."

"But..." Lee protest but both his teammates glare at him.

"Hai..." He said bowing his head.

When team 7 reach the 3rd floor they saw Kakashi waiting for them.

"Ah so your three made it..." Kakashi said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura ask.

"Nothing... Now you three do your best to pass this exam" Kakashi said "Remember teamwork."

Sakura and Sasuke smirk and Naruto grin.

"Hai" they answered.

"Now go inside and make me proud" Kakashi smiling behind his mask.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled enthusiastic.

Sasuke and Sakura opened the door, and the three of them walk inside.

* * *

It's over people now all you need to do is review :)

-xoxo-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Let The Chūnin Exam Begin!

When team 7 enter the room they were shock of what they saw.

"W... Wow" Naruto said nervously.

Sasuke remained silent but deep inside he was nervous.

Sakura smirk "_This is gonna be good_."

Fifty or so ninjas were glaring at them, 21 Ame ninjas was about to bow towards her since she was the daughter of their leader but Sakura shook her head at them.

"Don't" she mouthed.

The Ame ninja nodded.

Suddenly a blonde flew out of nowhere and jump on Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late" the blonde yelled "I haven't seen you for a while so I've been waiting in excitement" she said blushing.

Sasuke glared daggers at her "Get off me" he said through gritted teeth but the blonde ignore him.

"And you are" she ask rudely at Sakura since she was standing next to Sasuke.

Sakura raise an eye brow amuse at the scene in front of her "Haruno Sakura."

"She's our new teammate" Naruto said.

"You guys are taking this stupid exam too... Troublesome" a guy with pineapple head shape said.

"Oh the idiot trio" Naruto said grinning.

"Don't call us that" the pineapple said "Man this sucks."

"That's Nara Shikamaru from team Asuma a lazy bum who always complain about something" Naruto said at Sakura while pointing at Shikamaru.

"That's Akimichi Chōji also from team Asuma fatass who's always eating something" Naruto said pointing at Chōji.

"That's Yamanaka Ino team Asuma one of Sasuke's fangirl" Naruto said pointing at Ino.

"Yahoo! Found you" a guy with a cute dog on his head said walking towards their little group.

"H-Hello" a shy girl said.

"Well well everyone is assembled" a guy wearing a dark sunglasses said.

"Geez you guys too" Shikamaru said.

"So all of us are here... I wonder how far we'll get... Ne Sasuke" the guy with the dog said.

"You seem confident Kiba" Sasuke said smirking.

"We did a lot of training so we won't lose to you" Kiba said confident.

"Oh please" Naruto said.

"S-Sorry N-Naruto-kun K-Kiba didn't mean it that w-way" the shy girl said blushing when she look at Naruto.

"_That looks tasty_" Chōji thought staring at Akamaru.

"That's Hyūga Hinata, team Kurenai a weirdo who looks away when I look at her" Naruto said.

"You're dense aren't you" Sakura said shaking her head.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto ask.

"Like I said dense" Sakura said.

"Anyway... That's Inuzuka Kiba & Akamaru, team Kurenai louder than me an annoying bastard who always act like he's a boss."

"Aburame Shino, team Kurenai I don't know much about him" Naruto said scratching his head.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Kiba ask looking at Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura our new teammate" Sasuke said pissed "_why am I even pissed?._"

"Hey you guys... You should be more quiet" a guy with with ash-grey hair said walking towards them.

"You guys are rookies just out of the academy, right?" He said "Screaming like school girls... Geez... This isn't a picnic."

"And you are?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

"Yakushi Kabuto... But instead of that look behind you" Kabuto said.

The genins turn their head and saw the Ame ninjas glaring at them well not at Sakura of course.

"Those guys behind you are ninjas from the hidden rain they have short temper" Kabuto said.

"_Excuse me_" Sakura thought even though she knew it was true.

"Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene" Kabuto said "well I can't blame you, you're all clueless rookies... You remind me of what I used to be" he said pulling something out of his pocket.

"_Kabuto... Why does that name sounds familiar_" Sakura thought.

"So this was your second time?" Naruto ask.

"Nope... My seventh time" Kabuto said "This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year."

"So you knew a lot about this exam" Sakura said raising an eye brow.

"Hai..." Kabuto said almost proudly.

"Impressive" Naruto said.

"Hehe... Then I'll share some info with you cute rookies" Kabuto said showing them some cards "with this Nin-info cards."

"Nin-info cards" Sakura said slightly interested.

"They are basically cards which have info burned on to them with chakra... I have four years worth info here... Over 200 cards" he said placing the cards on the ground.

"They look blank but to open the info on these cards..." He said trailing off as he pulled a card.

"What are you doing?" Ino ask confuse.

"You can't view them unless I use my chakra for example..." He said spinning the card on the ground.

A puff of smoke appear on the card.

"What kind of info is that?" Naruto ask confuse.

"This is the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they are from" Kabuto explain.

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" Sasuke ask interested.

"Hehe... There are some guys you're worried about?" Kabuto ask amuse "of course the info on all of this exams participants isn't perfect but I do have it even of you guys say something about these guys and I'll take a look."

"Gaara of the hidden sand, Rock lee of the hidden leaf" Sasuke said.

"Oh you know their names, should be easy then" Kabuto said quickly pulling out two cards.

"I don't understand what's going on but... I'll just act like I do" naruto thought.

"Show me" Sasuke demanded.

"Ok first is Rock Lee... He's a year older than you guys, mission history D-rank 20 completed, C-rank 12 completed, his sensei is Gai, his taijutsu have improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive... Last year he gained attention as a talented new Genin but he did not participate in the exam, like you guys this is his first time... On his team are Hyūga Neji and Ten-Ten..."

"Next is Sabaku no Gaara... Mission history C-rank 8, B-rank 1... Wow a B-rank mission as a Genin... Since he's a new comer from a foreign country I don't have much info but... It seems he returned from all he's mission without even a scratch."

Sasuke gulp.

"_Matte! The Jinchūriki of the One-tailed Shukaku is here too... Huh it's like hitting two birds with one stone_" Sakura thought smirking.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Water fall, Sound... Many outstanding Genins from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam... Well the hidden sound village is a small village just created last year so there isn't much info but... The rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters" Kabuto said.

"Hidden sound huh? Never heard of it must be a pretty weak village if you ask me" Sakura said smirking of course she knew about the village created by Orochimaru since the Akatsuki has been keeping tracks of him ever since he deserted.

Sakura notice that Naruto was shaking "_what's wrong with him? Might as well boost his confidence._"

"Hey Naruto don't be so nervous about this..." Sakura started to say but Naruto suddenly stopped shaking.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS, YOU GOT THAT?" naruto yelled full of confidence.

"Hey what is he?" Ino ask Sakura pointing at Naruto.

Sakura just shook her head amuse.

"Ah that felt great" Naruto said grinning.

"Hn" Sasuke said smirking.

"Hey it's that guy from before..." Kankurō said.

"He's pretty spirited... We should have let you beat him up" Neji said to Lee crossing his arms.

"Hehe the hidden sound is weak village? Is that so?" Zaku said.

"Let's play with them a little bit..." Kin suggested.

"Hehe good idea calling us weak... Lets show that girl that the hidden sound shinobis... Can be quite vicious" Dosu said.

"You won't lose to those bastards? Big words... Show off" Kiba mutter smirking.

"What a moron he just turned everyone against him" Shikamaru said.

"You're an idiot" Sakura said amuse.

"Should we do it..." Dosu ask.

He and his team run towards Sakura with full speed.

Sakura smirk and slightly move her fingers, a puff of smoke appear and when it clears, someone or something wearing a black cloak was holding Dosu, Zaku, and Kin by the neck.

"NANI?" Kankurō said his eyes widening and his jaw dropping.

"Hn Sound shinobis... Like I said a pretty weak village" Sakura said shaking her head.

"L-Let U-U-Us G-G-Go" Dosu begged having a hard time talking since he couldn't breath.

Sakura shrug and move her finger then the puppet threw the three of them across the room.

"What is that?" Naruto ask his eyes widen staring at the cloak figure.

"A puppet" Sakura said smirking before resealing the puppet.

"Who are you?" Kankurō demanded "And how in the world did you know how to use a puppet?."

"Sakura... And it's none of your business" Sakura said her eye brow raise.

Before Kankurõ could say anything a large puff of smoke appear on the front room.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards" a voice said when the smoke clears they saw a scary looking man in front with a bunch of jōnins behind him.

"Thanks for waiting, My name is Morino Ibiki the examiner for the Chūnin selection exam's first test" Ibiki said smirking.

The Genins gulp except for Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara.

"Here's a good opportunity to say this... There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner, even if permission is granted killing your opponent will not be tolerated" Ibiki said giving a pointed look at Sakura who role her eyes at him "Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately, do I make my self clear?."

"Whatever" Sakura mumble.

"We will now start the first test in the Chūnin exam instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these stabs and sit in the seat assigned to you" Ibiki said showing them a tab "we will then hand out the exams."

"NANI!? A PAPER TEST!?" Naruto yelled in outrage.

When they all taken their seats Naruto began to worry.

"_This is the worst possible test for Naruto... Hehe he looks like he's gonna pee on his pants_" Sakura thought amuse.

"_Man everyone is separated what will I do?_" Naruto thought shaking.

"Naruto-kun" a soft voice said beside him.

Naruto turn his head to the side and saw Hinata seating next to him "_Oh Hinata... I didn't even notice her._"

"Let's do our best..." Hinata said blushing.

"Do not turn your tests over, listen closely to what I'm about to say" Ibiki said "there are many important rules to this first test I'll write it on this board while I explain, but question will not be allowed so listen carefully."

"The first rule you guys will start off with 10 points, the test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point but... This test uses a subtraction system... Basically if you answer all the questions correctly, you keep your 10 points, but say if you miss three questions... You lose three points but will have 7 points."

"_Ahh so all wrongs means zero points_" Naruto thought rubbing his chins.

"The second rule... This is a team exam... Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates" Ibiki said "so each team will complete to see how many points they can hold on to form the initial team total of 30."

"The most important rule... The third rule is that during the exam anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities namely cheating will have 2 points subtracted for every offense... So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and will be ask to leave."

"_So there are ways to lose points besides answering incorrectly_" Sakura thought.

"We'll have our eyes on you guys" Izumo said smirking.

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves , as shinobis trying to achieve the Chūnin level be proud ninjas" Ibiki said smirking.

"_Ok as long as Sasuke-kun and I do well... Even if Naruto gets zero points we just have to cover for him_" Sakura thought.

"And the final rule... Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer correctly... Will be failed along with their two teammates" Ibiki said.

"NANI?" Sasuke and Sakura said nervously.

"_I sense that two people wants to kill me_" Naruto thought cowering.

"The exam will last for one hour... BEGIN" Ibiki ordered.

Sakura look at the test "_Piece of cake_" she thought smirking, the test was hard no doubt but for her it's nothing, her father's study held thousands upon thousands of books that held information, so for her answering the exam was like making a baby cry.

"_Heh... This is nothing I've survive through dangerous situations numerous times... I can't fail here... Plus Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme is going to skin me alive if I fail_" Naruto thought sweating like a pig.

"_Damn this is bad... Looks like Naruto is already freezing out_" Sasuke thought looking at Naruto shaking form.

"_Heh_" Sasuke thought "_I see... I can't... Answer a single one of these... Plus what's with this 10th question...?._"

**Question 10**

**This question will be revealed 45 minutes after the test begins listen to the examiner closely before answering**

"_This is bad seriously seriously bad_" Naruto thought freaking out "_What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?._"

Hinata notice that Naruto was freaking out and felt bad for him.

"_What's with this...? It's like they assume we'll cheat..._" Sasuke thought looking at the jōnins.

"Ummm how many teams would pass this test?" The Genin seating next to Sakura ask.

"Hehehe... It's not like knowing would help you or do you want to be disqualified?" Ibiki ask glaring at him.

"Sorry" the Genin said lowering his head.

"_Oh man the only way I out get through this is by cheating... No I can't cross that dangerous bridge_" Naruto scolded himself.

"_All those guys watching us... They're probably making checks on those sheets_" Sasuke thought looking at the jōnins on the side.

One jōnin wrote something on his clipboard.

"_Someone just got caught_" Sasuke thought.

"_Those pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves , as shinobis trying to achieve the Chūnin level be proud ninjas_" Sasuke remember what Ibiki said, then he realize something.

"_Wait a second! I see so that's it... Kuso this isn't just to measure out intelligence, hurry up and notice Naruto... It could cost you everything... Because this is... Also a test to see how well we could gather information with our skills... The examiner meant was... If you are going to cheat don't do it pathetically but like a proud ninja and don't get caught... If you look at it that way the subtraction of point system and the fact that they let you get caught cheating 4 times before failing you all make sense... So basically their testing our ability to gather information without being caught by the Jōnins and the person whose test we are cheating off... Notice this Naruto... The smart guys will begin moving soon_" Sasuke thought.

Suddenly Naruto's hand started to move shocking both him and Sasuke.

"_What's going on"_ Naruto thought trying to control his hand and staring at the answer being written on his paper.

Sasuke looks at Naruto's moving hand before looking at Sakura who was seating 8 chairs on his side and notice that her hand was moving the same pace as Naruto's.

"_Hn she figure it out... As expected Sakura_" Sasuke thought smirking.

Sakura looks at him and wink.

Sasuke shook his head before closing his eyes and activating his Sharingan and started copying her hand movements.

"_Ok this is seriously freaking me out_" Naruto thought staring at his moving hands.

Gaara looks at kankurō.

"_Don't look at me like that... I know_" Kankurõ thought.

Sand dust started to swirl around Gaara's hand.

"_So Gaara's also started... I'm counting on you Karasu_" Kankurõ thought.

Akamaru looks around and started barking.

"Yahoo! Good boy Akamaru now for number four.." Kiba said.

A bug flew at one of the test paper before flying back to Shino.

"Good now tell me" Shino said at the bug on his finger "So the answer is 8."

Neji close his eyes and activate his "Byakugan" he started to see through the person in front of him copying his answers.

A kunai flew past Naruto.

"Whoa" A Konoha Nin behind him said when the kunai hit his paper "What was that for?" He demanded.

"You messed up 5 times you fail" Izumo said.

"No... No way" The genin said sweating.

"The two on his team get out of here right now" Ibiki said.

"Kuso" The Genin said leaving the room with his team.

Naruto looks back at his test paper which was already filled with answers.

Team 7's hand stopped moving at the same time.

"_Done_" Sakura thought putting her pencil down.

Sasuke smirk putting his own pencil down.

Naruto still couldn't believe that his paper wasn't blank anymore "_What in the world was that?._"

"_Looks like Sakura's hand stopped its time for me to do it_" Ino thought looking at Sakura's back since she was sitting two rows behind her.

Ino did a seal "Shintenshin no Jutsu" Ino suddenly fell asleep on her desk.

"_Ino's fallen asleep, she must have begun that Jutsu_" Shikamaru thought looking at Ino.

"_That's one Jutsu you can't resist_" Chōji thought.

Sakura's body went still before she smirk.

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu comp- NANI?_" Ino's thought was cut off when she saw what kind of a scary and dark place Sakura's mind was.

"_Do you really think that kind of Jutsu work on me_" Sakura said in her mind still in control of her body "_Your trap inside my mind Ino_."

"_H-H-How is this possible_" Ino thought shakingly while staring at Sakura but this Sakura was totally different from the Sakura she met, this Sakura was scarier.

"_Ino meet my Inner, Inner meet Ino_" Sakura said in her mind.

"**_Well well well your trying to cheat Ino... Good luck with that_**" Inner Sakura said pulling ino's hand and throwing her away.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Ino yelled when she got back on her body.

Everyone turn to look at her.

"What happen?" Ibiki ask.

"N-Nothing" Ino said still freak out.

Sakura gave her an amuse look before turning her head away.

Everyone else returned back to their work.

Minutes past and 13 teams have already failed, and before you know it it's time for the 10th question.

"Ok we will now start with the 10th question" Ibiki said.

"Good thing I wouldn't have to worry about not getting the 10th question" Naruto thought relieve.

"Now... Before we get to it... I'd like to go over the added rules for this question" Ibiki said "I'll now explain these are the rules of desperation."

At the Jōnin Standby Station

"Well it sure is boring without my team..." Kakashi said bored.

"Don't worry you'll be busy again soon" Asuma said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kakashi ask.

"I heard that the examiner of the first test is Morino Ibiki" Asuma said.

Kakashi close his eyes "not that sadist."

"_Passing the first test might be difficult for them_" Kakashi thought worriedly.

"Sadist?" Kurenai ask confuse.

"Kurenai you're a new jōnin so you probably don't know..." Asuma said smirking.

"Who is he?" Kurenai ask.

"A pro..." Asuma said smoking his cigar.

"A pro of what?" Kurenai ask confuse.

"Torture and interrogation" Asuma said.

"Huh?" Kurenai ask.

"Leaf assassination squad, torture, and interrogation captain special jōnin Morino Ibiki" Asuma said "Well... There may not be physical torture while taking a test but... They must be experiencing mental suffering brought on by his interrogation skills."

"_Rules of desperation?_" Naruto thought.

"First this 10th question... You must decide whether you will take it or not..." Ibiki said.

"_Choose whether to take it?_" Sasuke thought.

"Choose? What happens if we choose not to?" Temari demand.

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero" Ibiki said "you fail, along with your two teammates."

"What does that mean?" a Genin ask.

"Then of course we will decide to take the question" The Genin beside him said.

"And now... The other rule if you choose to take it... And answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to ever take the Chūnin selection exam again" Ibiki said.

"What kind of a stupid rule is that? There are guys here who have taken the exam before" Kiba yelled in outrage.

"Hehehehe... You guys were unlucky... This year it's my rule" Ibiki said smirking "but I'm giving you a way out."

The genins look confuse.

"Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it... And try again next year" Ibiki said.

"_So basically if one of the three chooses not to take it everyone fails, and if you decide to take it... And get it wrong you will be a Genin forever..._" Sakura thought.

"Now lets begin the 10th question... Those that do not wish to take it raise your hand once your number is confirmed leave" Ibiki said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment then the guy beside Naruto raised his hand.

"I won't take it... I'm sorry Gennai, Inoho... " he said shakingly.

"No 50 fail 130 and 111 also fail" A jōnin said.

The guys team stood up and left the room.

"Me too", "And me", "Sorry guys", "I quit", "Me too" a bunch of Genins left the room.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata's eyes widen.

Naruto shakingly raised his head before slamming it on his desk "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME I WILL NOT RUN" he yelled confidently "I'll take it even if I stay a Genin forever I'm not afraid."

"_Only the dobe can me make that nervous_" Sasuke thought smirking.

"_Hn he's that kind of an idiot_" Sakura thought smirking.

"I'll ask you again, your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit..." Ibiki said.

"I follow my unbending word... That's my ninja way" Naruto said.

Everyone remained silent after Naruto's outburst boost their confidence.

"_Interesting kid he blasted away everyone's worries... 78 left more than I expected_" Ibiki thought "_Stretching this much longer wont make any difference_."

"Good decisions now everyone still remaining... I congratulate you on passing the first test" Ibiki said smirking.

"_Huh?_" Naruto thought confuse.

"Nani? So there never was a 10th question" Sakura said in disbelief.

"You got that right... Or you could say that those two chooses were the 10th question" Ibiki said grinning.

"Hey! Then what were the first nine questions for? They were pointless then" Temari said not believing she got worried for nothing.

"They were not pointless... They had already served their intended purpose... To test your individual information gathering ability... That is the purpose" Ibiki said still grinning.

"_He suddenly change personalities_" Temari thought.

"You have made it through the entrance, the first test of the Chūnin selection exam is now finished... I wish you guys good luck" Ibiki said.

"Hell yeah wish us luck" Naruto yelled happily.

"_Interesting guy_" Ibiki though he suddenly turned his head to the window.

Suddenly the window crush and a large curtain ball with something or someone inside the curtain flew inside the room, two kunais was thrown on the ceiling making a curtain.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Naruto yelled his eyes widening.

"_Geez not this one..._" Ibiki thought closing his eyes behind the curtain.

"You guys this is no time for celebrating... I am the examiner of the second test Mitarashi Anko... Now lets go... Follow me!" A woman with purple hair ordered.

* * *

Well that was a long chapter... Hope you guys enjoy it... Review people.

Shintenshin no Jutsu - Mind Body Switch Technique

-xoxo-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Forest Of Death Part 1

The genins look at her weirdly.

"Your early..." Ibiki said.

Anko sweat drop slightly blushing.

"_Oh great another Naruto_" Sakura thought.

Anko looked at the genins "78... Ibiki you left 26 teams?" Anko ask shock "the test was too easy this time..."

"This time... There are a lot of outstanding ones" Ibiki said smirking.

"Bah that's fine... I'll at least cut them in half in the second test" Anko said grinning.

"_Cut us in half?_" Sakura thought raising an eye brow.

"Ahhh I'm getting excited... I'll explain everything once we've changed places, follow me" Anko ordered grinning like a madman.

The genins left the room and followed Anko out.

"Guys the weirdest thing just happen... My hand has a mind of its own..." Naruto said walking with his team.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at him like he just recited all of the shinobi rules.

"Baka, Sakura was controlling your hand like how she controlled the puppet" Sasuke said shaking his head at his best friend's stupidity.

"Oh... Arigatō Sakura-chan" Naruto said grinning at her.

"No prob that's what teams are for" Sakura said shrugging.

They continue walking until they reach a scary looking forest with iron gates around it.

"Welcome to the stage of the second test, practice arena 44 also known as The Forest Of Death" Anko said smirking.

The genins stared at the forest nervously.

"This is creepy" Ino said.

"You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death" Anko said as if daring them to enter.

Naruto scoff "You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death" he said mocking Anko "you think that scares me? That's nothing! I'm not afraid."

"Hai... You're spirited" Anko said smiling sweetly before pulling a kunai and throwing it at him with lightning speed gashing his left cheek.

"Kids like you are quickly killed... Hehehe... Spraying that red blood I love" Anko said suddenly appearing behind Naruto licking the blood on his cheek.

Anko pulled out another kunai.

"Here's... You're kunai..." A grass Nin with a really long tongue said Anko's previous kunai wrap around his tongue with Anko's own kunai under his tongue.

"Why thank you... But you know... Don't sneak up behind me... Unless you want to die" Anko said pulling her kunai form the grass Nin's tongue.

"No... I just get excited when I see red blood... Plus you cut my previous hair, I couldn't help it" the grass Nin said.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said worriedly.

"_The grass Nin's chakra... It seems vaguely familia_r" Sakura thought narrowing her eyes at the grass Nin.

The grass Nin caught her eyes, she smirked at Sakura before walking away.

Sakura shrug waving it off.

"Hey you alright?" She heard Sasuke ask beside her.

"Hai" She said giving him a half smile, half smirk.

"Sorry about that" Anko said watching the grass Nin walk away.

"Why is that guy's tongue so long?" Naruto ask confuse.

"Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones in this test... Hehe this should be fun" Anko said smirking excitedly.

"_You're the most blood thirsty..._" Naruto thought wiping the blood off his face.

"Now before we start the second test... There's something I have to pass out" Anko said holding up a stack of papers.

The genins look confuse.

"You must sign these agreement forms" Anko said.

"Nani?" Naruto ask confuse.

"There will be deaths in this one... And if I don't have you sign these... It will be my responsibility heheh" Anko said cheekily.

"I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards and then each team will check in at that booth behind me" Anko said "I'll explain the second test... Simply put... You will attempt the ultimate survival..."

"_Survival... Man this test sucks_" Shikamaru thought lazily.

"First I'll explain the area in which it will take place, around practice arena 44... Are 44 locked gates... Forest, river, and a tower in the center, from the gates to the tower is about 10km... During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task, using your many weapons and Jutsu you will compete in a... No rules scroll battle" Anko explained.

"Scroll?" One of the genin ask.

"Hai... You will fight over these two scrolls, the 'heaven' and 'earth' scroll" Anko said showing them 2 scrolls.

"There are 78 people here... Meaning 26 teams... Half 13 will get the 'heaven' scroll" Anko said holding up the 'heaven' scroll.

"And the other 13 teams... Will each get the 'earth' scroll" she said holding up the 'earth' scroll "To pass this test... Your team must make it to the tower... With both scrolls."

"So, 13 teams will lose their scrolls... Half the teams will definitely fail... This is getting more and more exciting..." Sakura said smirking.

"But there's a time limit these second test will last 120 hours, exactly 5 days" Anko said.

"Five days?" Ino ask exclaimed.

"What about dinner?" Chōji ask worriedly.

"You're on your own, the forest is full of food, just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants... And 13 teams passing is not likely... As the days go on the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter, and the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep" Anko said "so not only will some fail by losing the scroll... But some will die from the harshness of the course... Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you... First, those that don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls within the time limit... Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed."

"As a rule... There is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days and one more rule... You must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower" Anko warned.

"What happens if you do?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

"That will be a surprise for anyone who does, a Chūnin will be asked to handle classified information... This is to test your trustworthiness" Anko said "that's it for the explanation... Exchange the 3 forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start... A final word of advice... Don't die!."

"It's about time to exchange for the scrolls" A jōnin said poking his head from the curtain of the booth.

After signing the agreement forms and getting their own scroll, the Genin teams stood outside their gates.

**Gate 16: team Kurenai**.

"Yahoo! Survival is our specialty... Hinata don't go soft on us" Kiba said grinning.

Hinata nodded meekly.

**Gate 27: team Asuma**.

"Risking our lives... This sucks but we'll have to do it..." Shikamaru said "let's go after Naruto..."

**Gate 12: team Kakash**i.

"Ok I won't lose... I'll kick anyone's ass who gets near me" Naruto said confident.

Sakura keeps thinking about the grass Nin and can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

**Gate 20: team Dosu.**

"_Hehe it's finally here... The chance to fulfill our mission_" Dosu thought.

**Gate 38: team Kabuto.**

Kabuto smirk.

**Gate 6: Sand Sibling**.

_"Of course the other teams... But I'm also afraid of being with him for five days_" kankurō thought.

**Gate 15: mysterious grass Nin**.

"So first we'll go after the rookies... We're aloud to kill from here on... That makes things easier" a grass Nin said.

**Gate 41: Team Gai.**

"_Gai-sensei I'll do my best_" Lee thought determine.

"Everyone follow an instructor and go to your gates, we will start in 30 minutes" Anko said.

After 30 minutes...

"THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHŪNIN EXAM... NOW BEGINS!" Anko shouted from afar.

Most teams ran in as quickly as they could, others took it easy and slowly walked in.

Team 7 walked slowly inside, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura looked around when they stepped inside the gate, Sasuke nodded and they jumped one some trees and headed deeper inside the forest.

3 Konoha nins were spying on team Kurenai.

"So basically everyone is headed to the tower right?" Kiba ask his team "then setting traps near there would be best."

Akamaru sense the team who were spying on them and immediately told Kiba.

"Huh? Already... Where are they...?" Kiba ask quietly.

"Heh kids standing in the open, do they want to be found? Looks like they've sensed us... Hehehe but they don't know exactly where we are" the Genin said before he felt something on his neck.

"Hey what's wrong? your turning blue" his teammate ask before noticing something on his teammate's nape "what is that?."

Suddenly it started raining leeches "AHHHHH!."

"Sounds like... It's started" Anko said when she heard the scream.

Team 7 stopped on their tracks when they heard the scream.

"That was a human scream right?" Sakura ask don't get her wrong she wasn't scared she was just curious.

"Don't be nervous Sakura-chan this is nothing" Naruto said.

"I'm not nervous... I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen" Sakura said crossing her arms.

It suddenly hit her like a thousand Jutsu "_No wonder the grass nins chakra's familiar... He's-_" her thoughts was cut off by Naruto.

"I... Got to take a piss" Naruto said he turned around and faced a tree and started undoing his pants, Sakura didn't look, nor did she care, she did live with a bunch of men after all.

"Dobe I'm not sure either one of us wants to see you piss... Go do your business behind a bush or something" Sasuke said staring at him in disgust

Naruto glared at him but did what he was told, after a few minutes he came back with a satisfied grin "hey Sasuke, Sakura-chan... Man so much came out I fell great now."

Sakura narrow her eyes but before she could even do anything Sasuke beat her to it, in a blink of an eye he punched Naruto sending him flying and hitting a tree.

"What the hell was that for?" 'Naruro' ask wiping the blood on the corner of his mouth.

"Where's the real Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"What are you talking about I'm the real Naruto" 'Naruto' said like he was crazy.

"Your shuriken holster is on the left side the dobe is right handed and you don't have the scratch that the examiner put on the dobe's cheek" Sasuke said "and last is that the dobe never calls me Sasuke... You're a fake loser who's transformation is worse than Naruto's."

"And your chakra signature is different from Naruto's... So who are you" Sakura said glaring at him.

'Naruto' gulp before a puff of smoke appear revealing his true self who turned out to be a ninja from the hidden rain "Unlucky you figured it out... Oh well which one of you has the scroll?."

Sakura glared at him making him gulp.

"_I knew this was a mistake_" the rain Nin thought before disappearing deeper in the forest.

Sasuke look at Sakura who shrug at him.

"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke ask.

Sakura close her eye looking for Naruto's chakra.

"Behind the bushes 10 feet away from here" Sakura said opening her eyes.

Sasuke nodded before they stared walking towards some bushes, they saw Naruto on the ground struggling, ropes tied around his wrist behind his back along with his feet with his hitai-ate tied around his mouth.

Sakura stare at him amuse "you know I think I like it better if your hitai-ate is tied on your mouth... It's more peaceful."

Sasuke chuckle "yeah she's right."

Naruto glared at his so called teammates "mfff mfff mfff mfff."

Sakura shook her head before untying him.

"About time I thought you two forgot about me" Naruto yelled at them tying his hitai-ate on his forehead.

Sasuke shook his head before sitting on the ground motioning his team to do the same.

"If we get separated next time... Even if its one of us, don't trust them this could happen again" Sasuke said "we'll make a code word just in case listen... If they get the code word wrong assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like listen carefully I'll only say it once."

"The Nin song 'nin machine' when this is asked answer with..." Sasuke said "a large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent, a shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill prepared."

"Got it" Sakura said she could sense his chakra below listening to their conversation but she didn't say anything knowing that her teammates doesn't stand a chance against him.

"Matte.. That's impossible to remember..." Naruto complained.

"I'll hold the scroll" Sasuke said standing up.

"Itai!" Naruto said when a kunai dash his other cheek.

Suddenly a thousand kunai was heading towards them, then there was an explosion.

"You guys just play around over there... I'll take care of them myself" The grass Nin from before said.

Sasuke was hiding under the bushes when he felt Sakura's presence.

"Sakura" Sasuke said standing up.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said walking towards him.

"Stay back!" Sasuke yelled pulling out a kunai "first the code-word... The Nin song 'nin machine'."

Sakura nodded and recited the word perfectly.

"Good" Sasuke lowering his guard.

"Itai hey you guys alright?" Naruto ask as he stumbled out of the bushes.

Sakura's eyes widen when she felt his chakra.

"Naruto, matte the code word" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah... a large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent, a shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill prepared" 'naruto' said.

Sasuke smirk before throwing his kunai at him.

"Whoa" 'Naruto' said dodging the kunai.

"At least this time it's someone good enough to dodge my attack" Sasuke mutter.

'Naruto' smirk before a puff of smoke appear revealing the grass Nin.

"Impressive that you knew... How did you know? That I was a fake" the grass Nin ask.

"I knew that you were listening to our conversation from below that's why I made the code word like that... There's no way the dobe can remember a song that long so you had to be fake" Sasuke said smirking.

"I see... Neither tired or I'll prepared are we this will be more fun than I thought... Especially now that I know that you're here, Hime" the grass Nin said confirming Sakura's suspicion.

Somewhere in the forest...

"Ugh... Itai... Huh... Where's Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme" Naruto said trying to stand up.

His eyes suddenly widen "Na-Nani?."

In front of him was a really huge snake looking ready to eat him.

"IT'S HUGE" Naruto exclaim "_I've never seen a snake so... Big... What's up with this forest?._"

Suddenly the tail of the snake was wrap around him and before you knew it the snake ate him.

"_He ate me_" Naruto thought inside the snake.

"LET ME OUT! KUSO!" He yelled.

"Remove the mask" Sakura said closing her eyes.

Sasuke look at her utterly confuse.

"As you wish, Hime" the grass Nin said pulling the skin off his face.

Sasuke watch in disgust "who is he...?"

"Orochimaru..." Sakura said opening her eyes.

"Right my dear... I'm glad you haven't forgot about me" Orochimaru said revealing his true face.

Sakura glared at him her eye filled with rage, hatred, and disgust.

"How can I forget a piece of reject like you" Sakura said smirking before a puff of smoke appear on her hand when it clear she was holding Akuma no Tsubasa.

Orochimaru smirk "Hmmm... Have you become stronger? I'm sure you did... I was kind of hoping to get Sasuke-kun alone but looks like that's not going to happen."

Sakura narrow her eyes at him "What are you planning Orochimaru?."

"Don't worry Hime, I'm not going to tell him about you con-" Orochimaru was cut off when his back hit the tree behind him with the tip of Sakura's axe on his neck.

"Shut it!" Sakura mutter darkly her Mangekyō Sharingan spinning wildly before she deactivates it not wanting Sasuke to see it.

"Oh? He doesn't know? Doesn't know that-" Sakura pressed the axe on his neck cutting him off again.

"I said shut it" Sakura yelled swinging her axe.

Orochimaru was able to jump away in a nick of time, Sakura jump backward resealing her axe.

"Sakura do you know him?" Sasuke ask more like demanded.

"Hai... He's one of the people who wants to kill me" Sakura said shrugging.

Sasuke's eyes widen before he looks beck at Orochimaru.

"Don't worry Hime assss a gift I won't tell him" Orochimaru said grinning evilly "you want my 'earth' scroll right? Since you guys have the 'heaven' scroll..." He place the scroll on his mouth, his tongue wrapping around it before pushing it down his throat swallowing it, it was not a pretty sight.

"Now lets begin the battle for each others scroll" Orochimaru said "with our lives in the line" he touched his eye balls.

"DON'T LOOK!" Sakura yelled turning her head away.

Sasuke followed her example and also turn his head away.

"As expected" Orochimaru said smirking.

"We have to run" Sakura said looking at Sasuke in the eyes.

Sasuke nodded without any warning he picked her up bridal style out of harms way.

"Kuso! Barf me out!" Naruto yelled still inside the snake "_Kuso... At this rate I'm really going to be melted... How can I make him throw up_."

His eyes widen "_Take this... Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_."

The snake burst freeing naruto.

"I'm a shinobi who will become hokage I can't be turned into shit in a place like this... Ok time to find Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme" Naruto said.

"Sasuke-kun are you alr-" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke place his hand on her mouth shutting her up.

"_We have to run before he could find us... But the question is how?_" Sasuke thought.

"_I've never seen him like this_" Sakura thought her eyes widen when she saw a snake, a giant snake.

"SNAKE!" Sakura yelled removing his hand.

The snake lunge at them, they both jump up to avoid the snake.

"_Kuso! I was too busy panicking I didn't notice the snake_" Sasuke thought.

"_Stupid snake_" Sakura thought glaring at the snake.

The snake lunge at Sasuke.

"Get away from me" Sasuke yelled throwing some shurikens at the snake.

The snake fell, the snake's skin opened and Orochimaru came out of it "you guys shouldn't relax for even a moment.. Prey should always be trying their best to run away... In the presence of a predator that is..."

The snake lunge at them again but before it could even come close a shuriken came out of nowhere.

"Sorry, Sasuke…but I forgot the code-word!" a familiar voice sounded from above and everyone looked up to see The #1 hyperactive, Unpredictable, Knucklehead orange clad ninja of Konoha.

* * *

I know Sakura didn't do much in this chapter but I promise she would be more helpful in the next chapter.

Review...

-xoxo-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Forest Of Death Part 2

Sakura smirk relieve to see him still alive.

"No dobe run while you still can... We're no match for him" Sasuke plead concern for his best friend.

"I've lost respect for you teme... Telling me to run!" Naruto yelled running towards Orochimaru he suddenly stop in his tracks.

"Naruto don't you're no match for him" Sakura said her hands outstretched.

"How are you doing this?" Naruto ask confuse.

"Chakra strings" Sakura replied letting him go.

"_This is bad even if we work as a team, like Sakura said we're no match for him_" Sasuke thought "_there is no other way..._"

"I'll give you the scroll take it and leave us alone" Sasuke said holding up the their scroll.

"Nani?" Naruto and Sakura yelled in outrage.

"Teme! What the hell are you saying? You can't give the scroll to the enemy" Naruto yelled not believing that his best friend is actually giving up.

"I see... Very smart... The only way for a prey to escape a predator... Is to give the predator a different meal..." Orochimaru said amuse.

"Take it" Sasuke said tossing Orochimaru the scroll but Naruto jumped to catch it.

"You Dobe! What are you doing?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto pissed.

Naruto glared at Sasuke before punching him on the jaw towards the branch across from him.

"What was that all of a sudden?" Sasuke demanded standing on his feet.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sasuke?" Naruto ask in a serious voice.

Sasuke's eyes widen when Naruto called him by his name "Baka! I am the real Sasuke."

"Liar... There's no way such a stupid coward like you... Is the best friend I met and grew up with... I don't know how strong this guy is but... What guarantee there is that he'll let us go if we give him our scroll?..."

"Hehehe... Naruto-kun you are correct... Since I can..." Orochimaru said rolling up the sleeves of his shirt or whatever you call it showing them his tattoo.

"...just kill you and take the scroll..." He said biting his thumb and smearing it on the tattoo.

Naruto began shaking in anger "SHUT UP!" He yelled running towards Orochimaru.

"No! Run away you dobe" Sasuke yelled worried.

"I've lost respect for you Sasuke" Naruto said his eyes blazing with fury.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Orochimaru said slamming his palm on the branch.

A large puff of smoke appear and a huge snake appear.

Naruto's eyes widen before he could even move away the snake slammed him to a tree making him cry out in pain, he fell in the air as Sasuke and Sakura watch with worry filled eyes.

"NARUTO/DOBE" Sasuke and Sakura yelled when they saw Naruto threw up blood.

"Hehehe... Go ahead and eat him" Orochimaru said enjoying the show.

Naruto saw the concern look on his teammate's eyes making something sparked inside him "EAT SHIT!" He shouted his eyes turning red and his whiskers deepening.

Sakura's eyes widen "_the Kyūby..."_

"_This kid... No way..._" Orochimaru thought with wide eyes "_those eyes... There's no mistaking it... Heheh this is getting fun._"

"Sasuke-kun now it's your turn! What will you do?" Orochimaru said mockingly sending his snake towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura yelled worried she wanted to fight she really do but she couldn't risk her teammates knowing what she can do... Not yet anyway.

The snake suddenly stopped, Sasuke gasped as he saw Naruto holding the snake by the mouth and stopping it from eating him.

"Hey... You alright?" Naruto ask his head bow "scaredy cat" he said looking at Sasuke using his words against him.

Suddenly Orochimaru's long tongue was wrap around Naruto dangling him like a rag doll and bringing Naruto in front of him.

"KUSO! LET GO OF ME!" Naruto yelled in outrage.

"Hehe... So the kyūby brat is still alive..." Orochimaru said smirking.

A small purple-like flames appeared on Orochimaru's finger tips on his right hand.

"_When your emotions are heightened... The power of the kyūby over flows... Very interesting... Oh my... The seal is visible_" Orochimaru seeing the seal on Naruto's stomach.

"Gogyō Fūin" Orochimaru said slamming him right hand on Naruto's stomach.

"KUSO!' Sakura yelled her eyes widening.

Naruto's eyes changed back to its original color before he started to fall unconscious.

"_13 years since the seal... Naruto-kun and the kyūby's chakra are beginning to fuse... But right now you are in the way..._" Orochimaru thought burning team 7's 'heaven' scroll before throwing Naruto behind.

"_He's going to fall_" Sakura thought using chakra strings to catch Naruto and gently place him on the ground.

Sasuke stood their motionless which made Sakura mad.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW COULD YOU JUST STAND THERE AND DO NOTHING TO SAVE YOUR BEST FRIEND? NARUTO'S RIGHT YOU ARE A COWARD" Sakura yelled angrily.

"_You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life_" Sasuke remembered Itachi's words.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled his Sharingan spinning.

"_Hehehe... The blood of the clan is beginning to boil..._" Orochimaru thought smirking.

"_That's... The Sasuke I know_" Sakura thought almost proud.

_"I'll take my time and test your ability_" Orochimaru thought.

Sasuke pulled out a numerous weapons "_I must survive in order to kill my brother... That's what I believe... But I was the one that was afraid..._"Sasuke thought throwing the weapons at Orochimaru which he dodge easily, "_If I can't risk my life here, then how do I expect to be able to kill my brother?."_

After throwing various weapons at Orochimaru, Sasuke finally had a good shot.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" he sent fire towards Orochimaru and it hit him, it engulfed his head but it soon went out.

"To be able to use the Sharingan so well at this age... You truly are the man that carries the Uchiha blood... Just as I thought... I want you" Orochimaru said grinning maniacally.

"No way..." Sakura said realizing what he wants.

"I had fun testing your powers... You really are brothers... I sense power in your eyes that surpasses Itachi's" Orochimaru said.

"Just who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded making a mistake by looking at him in the eyes.

"Like Hime said my name is Orochimaru" Orochimaru said paralyzing Sasuke "if you want to see me again... Then survive and pass this exam."

"Like hell he would want to see you again" Sakura said angrily.

"Trust me he would Hime... He would" Orochimaru said doing a weird hand seal.

His head suddenly grew longer and came flying towards Sasuke, he bit his neck and a weird seal appear on Sasuke's neck.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Sasuke yelled dropping on his knees in pain.

"He'll seek me again... Seek me for pow-" Orochimaru was cut off when he felt his blood was about to burst.

"I. Am. Going. To. Fucking. Murder. You" Sakura said her eyes glowing red, her arm outstretched.

Orochimaru's eyes widen he wanted to make his escape the moment he gave Sasuke the curse mark, he thought for sure that Sakura was going to wait until Sasuke was alright before attacking him, it was all part of his plan, he knew that Sakura won't fight him until they were the only ones standing since she doesn't want her teammates to know about her abilities, that's why he picked this moment to attack them.

Orochimaru started to cough up blood, he needed to think fast.

"Y-... You... C-... C-Cant... Ki-... Ki-... Ll... M... Me..." Orochimaru was having a really hard time talking.

"Oh yeah why can't I?" Sakura ask tightening her fist making Orochimaru drop on his knees griping his body.

"I... If... Yo... You... K... Kill... M... Me... He... D... Dies... W... Wi... Wi... With me" Orochimaru lied shakingly.

Sakura's eyes widen, she doesn't know if Orochimaru was telling the truth but she also doesn't want to risk Sasuke's life, so she lowered her hand and freed Orochimaru.

Orochimaru gasp for air before quickly sinking on the ground before Sakura could change her mind.

Sakura shook her head "did I make the right choice?" She ask herself.

"Ahhhh" Sasuke grunted.

Sakura knelt in front of him, she grab his hand and intertwined it with her own while her other hand was resting on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said her voice and eyes filled with worry.

"Hang in there... Please" Sakura said sounding desperate.

"I-it hurts" Sasuke grunted gripping her hand.

"Ssshhhh... Just try to ignore the pain" Sakura said removing the hand that was on his shoulder and used it to touch the seal on his neck.

"Arck" Sasuke said wincing.

"Sorry" Sakura said removing her hand from his neck to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

Sasuke suddenly collapse on her, his face buried on her shoulder and his eyes were close.

"What should I do?" Sakura mutter unconsciously hugging Sasuke closer to her.

Somewhere in the forest...

"The sun should be up in less than an hour... We've spent a day gathering food and water... Most teams are resting... Let's attack during this time as planned" Neji said "let's split up and spend 30 minutes scouting the area... But whether you find another team or not..." He threw a kunai on the ground "we return here in 30 minutes... Got that?."

"Hai" Ten-ten said.

"Roger!" Lee said saluting.

"Alright... GO" Neji sad smirking before he and his team went on their separate way.

Sasuke shivered.

Sakura place a wet towel on his forehead.

"His breathing is returning to normal... But still a strong fever" Sakura said looking at Sasuke's face.

"_I... I... I have to protect them_" Sakura thought firmly while looking at her teammates unconscious form.

"Hehe... Found them" Dosu said hiding behind some bushes a couple of feet away from team 7.

"As Orochimaru-sama commanded we attack at day break... Our target is Uchiha Sasuke" Dosu said.

"But if the other two gets in our way we could kill them, right?" Zaku ask grinning.

"Of course" Dosu said.

Sakura close her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh come on" Sakura mutter sensing team Dosu's chakra.

She didn't know what they want but if they plan to attack her and her teammates they are going to die.

"_I am so goddamn tired_" Sakura thought shaking her head.

Suddenly she heard a rustle on the bush behind her, she pulled out a kunai and waited for the attack.

She turn around and saw a squirrel munching on a nut.

"_A squirrel?_" She thought her eyes widen when she saw an explosive tag on the squirrels back, she threw her kunai in front of the squirrel.

"_That was close" _she thought_ "so they are planning to attack us..._"

"She's very observant... Orochimaru-sama warned us about her" Zaku said.

"Hmm... Lets go" Dosu said preparing to attack Sakura.

Sakura felt their chakra 5 feet behind her.

"Hehe... Up all night?" Someone ask behind her.

She turn around and saw Dosu with his team, she stared at them without any emotion.

"But its no longer necessary... Wake up the Uchiha, we want to fight him" Dosu said.

Sakura close her eyes ignoring him "_not him..._"

"Hey don't ignore us" Kin yelled angrily running towards her.

Before she could even reach Sakura a green blur arrive and stopped her.

"_Oh great..._" Sakura thought opening her eyes.

"Who are you?" Dosu demanded.

"The handsome devil of the hidden leaf... Rock lee" Lee said with a squirrel on his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

"I will... Always appear when you're in trouble" Lee said blushing "_hehe it's actually thanks to you... Now go_" Lee thought removing the squirrel on his shoulder and putting it down.

"Oh well... Zaku you can have Sasuke... I'll take care of them" Dosu said "That thick brow has some advanced taijutsu this will be fun."

He run towards them with full speed.

"We can't find any weak looking guys" Ino said annoyed.

"Like I said the only guys who are probably weaker than us is probably Naruto's team" Shikamaru said "although that Sakura chick is pretty strong."

"Oh please sure she stopped those guys from attacking her and she have the most scariest mind but that doesn't mean she's that great you know... Beside the only strong person in Naruto's team is Sasuke-kun" Ino said stubbornly.

"Whatever..." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Oh Sasuke's knocked out cold" Chōji said looking at something behind some bushes.

"NANI?" Ino ask looking at her teammate confuse.

"And Sakura is fighting" Chōji added.

"Huh?" Ino said shock.

"Lee sure is late" Ten-ten said hand on her hips.

"Strange he's usually accurate when it comes to time" Neji said.

"Could he have run into the enemy?... No way" Ten-ten said beginning to worry.

"Well that's unlikely" Neji said smirking.

"Let's go find lee" Ten-ten said.

"Hai."

"_Guy-sensei... I'm going to use this technique without reservations because right now is... The time to protect a precious person_" lee thought while unwrapping half of the bandages wrap around his wrist.

Lee run in front of Dosu before disappearing and doing an upper kick on Dosu.

While Dosu was in the air lee appeared behind him, restraining him and pile-driving him into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed.

"He can't protect himself like that he's in trouble" Zaku thought.

"Take this... Omote Renge" lee yelled before leaping out seconds before he could crash on the ground.

But sadly for him Zaku was able to save Dosu.

"No way" lee said not believing it.

"Hahaha... Now it's my turn" Dosu said rolling his sleeves showing them his melody arm.

"_Damn... This is bad... My body is still..._" Lee thought.

Dosu run towards lee and swing his arms at him, the next thing you know lee was on his knees throwing up.

"_My right ear_" lee thought feeling like his right ear was about to burst before falling unconscious.

"Let's end this" Dosu said getting ready to finish off lee before he could even touch lee, he suddenly couldn't move.

"_What the?_" Team Asuma and team Dosu thought.

"Hn... Yeah you're right lets end this..." Sakura said her right arm outstretched while smirking at him.

Against Dosu's will, he attacked his teammates.

"Dosu what are you doing?" Zaku ask avoiding Dosu's attack.

"I'm not in control! Kuso!" Dosu said trying to control his body.

"Oh I'm just getting started" Sakura said touching the seal on her palm while still controlling Dosu.

A puff of smoke appear, when it clears a puppet that resembles the grim reaper appear it was even holding a scythe.

"Cool..." Shikamaru mutter impress.

"Meet Shi one of a my favorite puppet and also... One of the deadliest" Sakura smirk her eyes glinting, she jump in the air controlling the puppet and Dosu to attack Kin and Zaku.

"Zankūha" Zaku said stretching both arms and creating supersonic blasts of air towards Sakura's puppet.

Sakura move her fingers avoiding the attack.

Shi swing it's scythe lightening speed cutting off Zaku's right arm.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" Zaku scream dropping on his knees clutching the place where his arm used to be.

Team Asuma, Dosu, and Kin gasp in shock.

"ZAKU!" Dosu and Kin yelled their eyes widening.

"Please stop we'll leave you alone... Please just spare us" Dosu begged he would have kneel if Sakura wasn't controlling him.

Sakura opens her mouth to answer when she felt something cold "_What is this... Feeling."_

She turn around and looked at Sasuke's still unconscious form and saw a purple-like chakra emitting from the seal Orochimaru placed on him.

"Fine... But if you three ever think of coming near us again... I will kill you without mercy" Sakura warned lowering her arm.

"H-Hai..." Dosu nodded running towards Zaku with Kin beside him.

"Here take our 'earth' scroll" Dosu said putting their scroll down before picking up Zaku and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack and disappearing with his team.

Sakura sigh closing her eyes and resealing her puppet before walking towards Lee's fallen body.

"Whoever you are come out" Sakura said while putting lee's arm around her shoulder to help him up.

"How did you know?" Someone ask behind her.

"Try masking your chakra" Sakura said smirking while turning around to look at the person.

"You two are lee's teammates, right?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

Ten-ten nodded "I'll take it from here."

"SNAP OUT OF IT LEE!" Ten-ten yelled shaking lee violently.

Sakura blink amuse at the scene in front of her.

"Hmmm Ten-ten why are you here?" Lee ask slowly opening his eyes.

"We came to save you" Ten-ten said.

"Hey where are the sound nins?" Lee ask looking around.

"That Sakura chick drove them off" Ten-ten said nodding towards Sakura.

"Ohh" lee said looking glum "_I wasn't able to save Sakura-chan._"

"Hey... Lee Arigatō" Sakura said giving him a half smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Lee's face turns red before he faint with a goofy smile on his face.

"Ummm..." Sakura said uncertain.

"Nah we'll take care of him" Ten-ten said sweat dropping while putting lee's arm on her shoulder "Neji help me."

Neji sigh walking towards her and helping her.

"You know you're teammates's chakra is..." Neji said trailing off.

"I know... I'll handle it" Sakura said looking at Sasuke's unconscious form.

Neji nodded before leaving with his team.

"Did you three enjoyed the show?" Sakura ask looking at team Asuma.

"You know you almost killed them" Ino said still not believing it.

"It's either they kill me or I kill them" Sakura said shrugging.

"You did it without hesitating... It's like you already killed a lot of people" Ino said staring at her.

Sakura return her stare "you have no idea" she mutter.

"Nani?" Ino ask not hearing her.

"Nothing... You three should go" Sakura said walking towards her teammates.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru ask noticing the chakra emitting from Sasuke.

"I'm sure" Sakura said kneeling beside Sasuke.

"If you say so" Shikamaru said uncertain.

When team Asuma left Sakura walk towards team Dosu's scroll and picked it up.

"S-Sakura..." She heard someone say behind her.

She turn around and saw Sasuke slowly standing up.

"Sasuke? You alright" Sakura ask walking towards him.

"Hai..." Sasuke said looking at the marks on his skin "what is this?."

"I have no idea" Sakura lied "_Itachi is not going to be happy_."

"Your body is it-" Sakura started to say.

"Don't worry... Not only do I feel power overflowing from within me... I feel great... He gave it to me..." Sasuke said smirking his eyes glinting.

"Sasuke..." Sakura cut off.

Sasuke ignored her "I finally understand it... I am an avenger..."

"Sasuke..." Sakura said not liking the fact that Sasuke was ignoring her.

"Even if I must eat the devils fruit... I am on a path where I must gain power..." Sasuke said ignoring her.

"I know now what I have to d- hmp" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura's...

* * *

Hahahahaha... I hope you liked it...

Gogyō Fūin - Five Elements Seal

Omote Renge - Front Lotus

Zankūha - Decapitating Airwaves

Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu

Shi - Death

Review people... And as much as possible please don't review anonymously.

-xoxo-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Unexpected Feelings

"I know now what I have to d- hmp" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura's... Hand.

"Will you shut up" Sakura hissed glaring at him.

Sasuke glared back removing her hand "You don't understand thanks to whatever this is I realize what I really am... I am an aven-" Sakura cut him off again but this time using her lips.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he stare at Sakura's close eyes after a few seconds he close his eyes and kiss her back, the curse mark started to vanish as the kiss become more passionate, Sakura wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer while he wrap his arms around her waist, he lick her lips asking for entrance which she granted.

After a few minutes they pulled away breathing heavily.

"We still need to find the 'heaven' scroll" Sakura said avoiding his eyes while removing her arms from his neck before she could even walk away Sasuke grab her wrist and pulled her back capturing her lips to his again.

"I'll protect you Sakura-chan then the teme will treat me ramen" Naruto said making the two teens pull away form each other.

"His talking in his sleep" Sakura said amuse before pulling away from Sasuke and walking towards Naruto.

"Hey Naruto wake up" Sakura said shaking him not so gently.

"GYAAA! What happen? Where's the enemy?" Naruto ask looking around.

"He's gone Naruto" Sakura said assuring him.

"Oh ok then" Naruto said letting it go.

"Sand brats... Challenging us head on like this... How foolish" a Genin from Ame said amuse while looking at the sand siblings.

"The midget... Messing with guys like that... What's he thinking?" Kiba said in disbelief while hiding behind some bushes with his teammates.

Akamaru started to shake inside of Kiba's jacket.

"What's that Akamaru?" Kiba ask rubbing Akamaru's head.

"What is he saying Kiba?" Shino ask.

"He says that big guy is... Trouble" Kiba said.

"They do look like trouble... They look very strong" Hinata said nervously.

"You'll die" the leader of the Ame nins said smugly.

"Enough talking lets do it... Old man from the hidden rain" Gaara said glaring at him.

Said old man glared at him.

"_Which one of them has the heaven or the earth scroll? It's also possible that they already had their scroll taken_" kankurō thought.

"Gaara it's best to get some information first... If we both have the same scroll... Then there's no need to fight... Pointless fighting is..." Kankurō was cut off by Gaara.

"That doesn't matter... Those who meet my eyes... All must die" Gaara said in a monotone.

"_This is why i don't like being with him_" kankurō thought.

"Bah... Then lets hurry up and do it... Here I come" the Ame Nin in the middle said throwing 3 umbrellas in the air.

"Die brat... Jouro Senbon" the umbrellas in the air spin releasing a hailing shower of senbons.

"Flying needles" Kiba said shock along with his team.

The needles was heading straight to Gaara.

"DIE!" The Ame Nin yelled crashing the needles towards Gaara.

"Is that it...?" Gaara ask a shield of sand surrounding him and protecting him from the impact of the needles.

"No way... Not a single one?... He came out unscathed? Impossible" the Ame nin said shock.

"_There's no way a Jutsu like that would work against Gaara... Running into him itself was your misfortune.._." Kankurō thought.

"A rain of needles eh? Then I guess I'll... Make it rain blood" Gaara said in a monotone.

The Ame nins was starting to get nervous.

Team Kurenai was watching the scene with wide eyes.

"What a huge chakra... Plus... That sand has a pungent odor..." Kiba said nervously.

"Odor...?" Shino ask confuse.

"A strong odor of blood" Kiba said.

"Ugh... A wall of sand?" The Ame Nin said.

"Yes a sand based... Total defense" kankurō said "the sand is packed into the gourd with chakra... It protects his body and the surrounding area a Jutsu only allowed by Gaara... Plus it all happens regardless of Gaara's will... For some reason it takes place automatically... Basically all attacks against Gaara are useless..."

"That's impossible those needles have the power to pierce 5MM of steel... Kuso" the Ame Nin said nervously.

"You cannot defeat our Gaara" kankurō said with a slight pride on his voice.

"SHUT UP!" The Ame Nin yelled running towards Gaara.

Gaara did a weird hand seal "Sabaku Kyū."

Sand started to cover the Ame Nin until all you could see is his head.

"I... Can't move" the Ame Nin said.

The Ame Nin's teammates and team Kurenai was watching the scene with a shock and scared expression on their faces.

"The sand in the air and on the ground... Can be controlled by Gaara's will" Temari said.

"This is... Guh... Ugh..." The Ame Nin said trying to struggle against the sand.

"Shut up I can cover your mouth and kill you but... That's just too pitiful..." Gaara said holding the Ame Nin's umbrella and opening it.

Gaara outstretched his arm and closed his hand to a fist "Sabaku Sōsō."

The sand crushed the Ame Nin inside causing it to rain blood.

"No suffering... Because I killed him so quickly he didn't have time to experience it... The blood mixes with the flowing sand... And grants more power to its killer" Gaara said in a monotone.

"We.. We'll give you the scroll... Please let us go" the Ame Nin's teammate plead putting their 'earth' scroll down.

Gaara outstretched both his arm commanding his sand to cover both Ame nin.

"NOOOO!" The Ame Nin yelled.

"Bye bye" Temari said smiling brightly at them while waving her hand.

Gaara closed his palm killing them intantly.

"Oh no lets get out of here" Kiba said panicking with his team.

"If they found us we're dead" Shino said agreeing with Kiba.

Kankurō walked towards the Ame Nin's scroll and picked it up.

"How lucky it's the 'heaven' scroll... Ok let's head for the tower... I want to get out of this forest as quickly as possible" kankurō said looking at Gaara's back.

"Shut up!" Gaara said turning his head to look at him "I... Haven't had enough yet."

Team Kurenai froze.

"Shit did they notice us!?" Kiba ask panicking.

Kankurō started to sweat "Gaara! You may be alright... But this is too dangerous for us... Plus we only need one scroll any more is..."

"Don't tell me what to do you piece of trash" Gaara said glaring at him.

Kankurō glares back "give it a rest sometimes... Why don't you listen to your big brother Gaara."

"I never once thought of you guys as my siblings... Get in my way and I'll kill you" Gaara said with an even tone.

"Gaara... Lets stop alright? Don't say such cold things please listen to your sister ok?" Temari said nervously trying to stop her two brothers from fighting.

"Hai..." Gaara said putting the cork back on his gourd and walking away.

"Oh so that's what you meant Akamaru... Geez..." Kiba said relieve.

"What is it?" Shino ask.

"Akamaru was saying that the tall guy was in trouble and going to get killed by that sand kid... Anyway that kid from the hidden sand... I don't know who he is but... He is way too dangerous" Kiba said breathing heavily.

"YYYAAAAHHHHHOOOO! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto yelled jumping on the lake with two clones.

Naruto scared the fish which causes it to jump up, when the fish jump Sasuke threw a kunai pining it on the tree.

"Dobe do it again... We need to have food for later 3 fish isn't enough... Do it three more times" Sasuke said.

"Oh come on this is really tiring... You do it" Naruto complain crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oi you two the fire is ready" Sakura said avoiding Sasuke's stare.

"This is the fourth afternoon since we started the second test" Sakura said looking at the fire.

"Hai..." Sasuke said looking at her "_why won't you look at me...?_"

"The second test started around 2:30 PM... Meaning we only have about 25-26 hours left" Sakura said sighing.

"Many teams may have already passed... That means..." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"_Ahhhh! I wish it would cook faster_" Naruto thought hungrily.

Sakura pulled out their 'earth' scroll and stare at it "we need to keep looking."

"_The biggest fish is.. That one_" Naruto thought staring hungrily at the biggest fish.

"You know... There may not be anymore heaven scrolls" Sakura said staring at her fish.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Sasuke ask looking at her.

"The fact that its the 4th day of this 5 days test means... That 80 percent of the test is over... Plus there are 78 entrants, 26 teams... And only 13 of each scroll... So the highest amount that can pass is 13 teams right?" Sakura explain "and the fucker Orochimaru burned the 'heaven' scroll we had..."

"So that means..." Sasuke said realizing what she was saying.

"From that point on... The amount of teams that can pass went down by one... And we can't be sure that the rest of the scrolls are in tact... If one of the scrolls is destroyed that makes the other half meaningless... Since parting with our leaf comrades... We needed two days to heal our injuries... But we have to be more active now... Either way..." Sakura said trailing off.

"The next enemy is... Our last chance" Sakura finish.

"I need to get some water" Sakura said standing up.

While getting some water Sakura sense Sasuke's chakra.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sasuke ask turning her around to look at him.

"I'm not avoiding you... I'm still talking to you" Sakura said avoiding his eyes.

"You know what I mean..." Sasuke said lifting her chin to make her look at him in the eyes.

"Sasuke... Whatever happened earlier we can just forget about it" Sakura said turning her head away but Sasuke made her look at him again.

"What if... I don't want to forget it" Sasuke said looking at her in the eyes.

Sakura's eyes widen "N-Nani?."

"I said what if I don't want to forget it" Sasuke repeated capturing her lips.

Sakura place her palm on his chest meaning to push him away but she ended up kissing him back, Sasuke slowly push her towards the rock behind her until her back hit the rock without breaking the kiss, Sasuke place his hand on the side of her head and lean in closer, his other hand was place on the side of her neck.

Sakura slid her arms around his neck and started massaging his scalp, Sasuke ran his tongue on her lower lip, she open her mouth and their tongue battle for dominance.

"_He taste like mint... Delicious_" Sakura thought pulling him closer to her while her tongue taste every corner of his mouth.

"_Hmm... Vanilla_" Sasuke thought smirking on the kiss.

After a few minute of making out they pulled away breathing heavily.

"I... Umm... What are we?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

Sasuke smirk at her before nipping her jaw towards her ear "be my girlfriend" he whisper.

Sakura narrow her eyes before smirking back "hai."

Sasuke smile like actually smiled at her before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Lets go the dobe is probably doing something idiotic" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on give him a break" Sakura said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Hn you've only known him for a week... Trust me you have no idea what I've been through" Sasuke said giving her a look.

"Aww you poor baby" Sakura said pinching his cheek.

"Stop that" Sasuke said grabbing her wrist.

Sakura pouted before smiling at him for the first time since they met again after 8 years.

When they reach their camp sight they saw Naruto with Kabuto.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura ask crossing her arms on her chest while raising an eye brow.

"You're teammate was planning to open the scroll" Kabuto said raising his arm in defense.

"Geez... What were you thinking?" Sasuke ask in disbelief.

Naruto look down a shame "I'm sorry."

"That was close... Those that ignore the rules... Are put in a condition that forces retirement... In a previous exam within the scroll was set up a hypnotism type Jutsu... Those that saw it would be knocked out here until the end of the exam" Kabuto said.

"By the way you're Kabuto right? What are you doing here all alone?" Sasuke ask without any emotion.

"It's not like I'm after you're scroll..." Kabuto said smirking.

"Hai... If you were, you could have just taken it from Naruto just then" Sasuke said.

"But..." Sakura said the three stare at her, she return the stare without any emotion "that doesn't mean we won't take you're scroll... Konoha Nin or not this is a test it's either we fail or you fail."

"You mean this..." Kabuto said showing them both the scroll smugly "I'd like to see you try."

Sakura smirk "you guys haven't seen what I can do right?... Well now you're about too" Sakura said outstretching her arm.

Kabuto drop on his knees also dropping both scroll to grip his chest "Argh... Wha... What are you going?."

"Hn" was the only thing Sakura said before she used chakra string to get the 'heaven' scroll of Kabuto.

Naruto and Sasuke watch the whole thing with wide eyes.

"Here" Sakura said throwing the 'heaven' scroll to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught the scroll with ease before putting it on his pocket.

Sakura lower her arms freeing Kabuto from her grip.

"What did you do... I felt like my blood was about to burst through my heart" Kabuto said trying to catch his breath.

Sakura just smirk before shaking her head "you could say that... Come on guys we have to go."

"But... Kabuto..." Naruto started to protest, he doesn't want Kabuto to fail again but he also doesn't want to fail his team.

"Naruto we could either give him back his scroll and fail... Or we could take his scroll and not fail... Take your pick... Just remember this if we fail it'll be your fault" Sakura said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Dobe we have no choice it's not like this would be the first time he failed..." Sasuke said shrugging.

"You're right... Sorry Kabuto but I don't want to fail..." Naruto said smiling at him sadly before walking away with his teammate.

"Matte... You two go I need to ask him something..." Sakura said looking at Kabuto.

Her teammate look at each other before shrugging and continue on walking.

"What do you want to ask Hime" Kabuto ask smirking at her.

Sakura narrow her eyes "no wonder you're name sounds familiar... You're one of Sasori's underling."

Kabuto's smirk grew but didn't say anything which causes Sakura to close her eyes and focus on his chakra.

"_No way._..." She thought her eyes slightly widening when she didn't sense Sasori's chakra on him.

"Nani?" Kabuto ask slightly confuse.

"Nothing..." Sakura said before running away.

"Sakura-chan... What did you do to him?" Naruto ask when Sakura caught up to them.

"It's one of my Kekkei Genkai it's called the blood release..." Sakura said running beside Sasuke.

"What does it do?" Sasuke ask intertwining their fingers together.

"It allows me to control the flow of blood" Sakura said half smiling at him.

"Matte! Matte! Matte! Since when did this happen?" Naruto exclaim staring at their hands with wide eyes.

"Earlier when we were getting some water" Sasuke said shrugging.

"And you didn't even told me" naruto said stopping on some branch crossing his arms on his chest with a frown on his face.

"Well we were going to tell you but then the Kabuto thing happen so..." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Fine... I forgive you two now lets finish this test so you two could buy me an apology ramen Dattebayo!" Naruto said grinning at them before running away.

"Buy him ramen?" Sakura said raising an eye brow "never gonna happen, right?."

"Hai..." Sasuke said nodding before giving her a peck on the lips and running after his crazy best friend.

Sakura look at the sky and sigh "_what did I get myself into?... Having feelings for Itachi's little brother and the kyūby's best friend, seriously?... I didn't even know I was capable of liking someone especially someone I just met for a week... Although we have been friends since we were 5... Hn this is so not part of the plan_."

Sakura sigh again before following her teammates "_I'll just go with the flow_."

* * *

Yehey! SasuSaku...

Jouro Senbon - Senbon Shower

Sabaku Kyū - Sand Binding Coffin

Sabaku Sōsō - Sand Waterfall Funeral

Please review :P

HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!

-xoxo-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Preliminary Rounds

When team 7 was almost at the tower, Sakura suddenly stop and threw a kunai at the giant centipede pinning it on the tree.

"That's one huge centipede" Sakura said in disgust.

"You're afraid of centipede?" Sasuke ask cocking an eye brow.

"Heck no more like disgusted" Sakura said looking at her boyfriend.

"_Hihihi... So Sakura-chan is afraid of centipede hehehe_" Naruto thought grinning evilly not hearing his teammates conversation.

"You know cen-" Sakura was started to say something but a puff of smoke appear.

"What the...?" Sasuke said looking at the ground trying really hard not to laugh.

"What... Are... You doing?" Sakura said raising an eye brow amuse while also trying not to laugh out loud.

"I'm a giant centipede roar" naruto said in a squeaky voice "matte! What the... Oh come on" he said.

Naruto tried to key word tried to transform into a giant centipede to 'scare' Sakura but since he still suck at it, he ended up transforming into a small centipede with his head instead of centipede head.

"Really now" Sakura said amuse while giggling a little.

"Hmp" Naruto said transforming back to his old self "we'll at least I made you giggle next time I swear I will make you laugh, you and the teme Dattebayo."

"Yeah you do that" Sakura said before closing her eyes "Hn genjutsu."

"Nani?" Sasuke ask raising an eye brow before realizing what she meant "Kai."

"Come out now!" Sakura yelled.

A bunch of water clones emerge from the ground and from the trees surrounding team 7.

"Rain nins" Sasuke said glaring at them "are these clones?."

"Hai... Haze clones" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Haze?" Sasuke ask raising an eye brow.

"It's like a regular clone except haze clone are not physically real, the attack will just pass through them" Sakura explain before smirking "Right? Oboro, Mubi, and Kagari..."

Her teammates look at her shock.

"You know them?" Naruto ask staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hai... My adopted parents are the leaders of Ame making me the princess of Ame... So I'm bound to know all the Ame ninjas and citizen" Sakura shrugging like it was the most normal thing to say.

Naruto and Sasuke stare at her with wide eyes.

"P-Princess?" Naruto ask seriously shock.

"Hai... I'll explain everything later" Sakura said.

The Ame nins weren't sure what they were suppose to do.

"Are you guys planning on taking our scroll?" Sakura ask crossing her arms on her chest.

"We were..." Oboro said looking down.

"What scroll do you three have?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

"The 'heaven' scroll" Kagari said showing them their scroll.

"There's a guy name Kabuto who has the 'earth' scroll go after him" Sakura said more like ordered.

"Hai... We're sorry for the inconvenient" Oboro said bowing with his teammates.

"No prob" Sakura said before walking away with her teams.

All the clones disperse allowing team 7 to walk away without a problem.

No one said anything on their way to the tower not even Naruto, team 7 have different thoughts occupying their head, Sakura was thinking about a way she could lie at the same time not lie to her teammates about her life, Sasuke was thinking about the fact that his girlfriend is a princess and how she bacame a princess, Naruto was thinking about the fact that his best friend is a princess.

**Time skip (I'm way too lazy and the details are boring... Team Oboro didn't pass since Kabuto and his team defeated them.)**

"Congratulations on passing" Anko said smirking "_hehe... Among the 78 participants for 21 to get this far... I said I'd cut them in half but I was expecting single digits._"

"_So hungry_" Chōji thought hungrily.

"_Still this many left? This sucks..._" Shikamaru thought.

"_Sasuke-kun's team passed too_" Ino thought happily.

"You're team isn't too bad maybe they were lucky... But as long as my team is around getting any farther is impossible... Since from now it's all about real ability... Well with youth there are sweet times and sour times eh kakashi" guy said smirking at kakashi.

Kakashi turn his head to look at him "eh? You say something?" He ask bored.

"_Heh not bad my rival kakashi... You're cool in that way and it really gets on my nerves..._" Guy thought fire burning in his eyes.

"_Ahh so that's guy-sensei's eternal rival... Guy-sensei totally loses in terms of looks though..._" Ten-ten thought smirking.

"_I knew it among all the teacher Guy-sensei is the coolest... He's sparkling! Alright... Watch me guy-sensei I'll sparkle too_" lee thought excitedly.

"_So the uchiha's team passed too_" Neji thought.

"_I'll get you back for what you did to my arm Sakura_" Zaku thought glaring at Sakura.

Orochimaru who was disguise as team Dosu's sensei smirk.

Sakura narrow her eyes "_his here_."

"_So only 7 teams out of 27 teams passed_" Temari thought.

"_Gaara is unscathed.. Of course_" baki thought.

"_What's wrong with Akamaru_" Kurenai thought concern.

Akamaru was shaking inside of Kiba's jacket "_that sand guy_" Kiba thought.

"_I'm glad Naruto-kun pass_" Hinata thought smiling while looking at Naruto's back.

"_Wow! Wow! The old man hokage, iruka-sensei, kaka-sensei, and even gekimayu-sensei is here... It's like everyone is assembled_" Naruto thought excitedly.

_"I can't say I'm getting a good feeling_" Sasuke thought holding his neck.

"_For this many to make it... And most of them are rookies_" the hokage thought smirking.

"For the coming third test... But before I explain that... There is something I'd like you to know it concerns the true reason for this exam..." The hokage said, he started explaining about the true reason of the exam yada, yada, yada and all that stuff until Hayate cut him off.

"Hello everyone I'm Hayate" Hayate said "umm... 'Cough' 'cough' before the third test there's 'cough' 'cough' something I'd like you to do."

"Umm... It's a preliminary for the third test... To decide who gets to participate in the main event" Hayate said before coughing.

"Preliminary?" Sakura ask cocking an eye brow.

"Preliminary? What do you mean?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Why aren't all the people allowed to participate in the next test?" Sakura ask confuse.

"Because there are too many teams that passed... As hokage-sama indicated earlier there will be many guests at the third test so the fights could take too long, we are limited in time... Umm so anyway does who don't want to participate please leave now since we're going to start the preliminary rounds immediately" Hayate explain coughing every now and then.

"Nani? Right now?" Kiba said shock.

"Umm I'm going to quit" Kabuto said sheepishly.

"Huh? Kabuto" Naruto said shock.

"_What are you playing_" Sakura thought narrowing her eyes at Kabuto.

"Umm you're Yakushi Kabuto from the leaf right?" Hayate ask coughing "you may leave now... By the way does anyone else want to leave? This is an individual battling you may raise your hand on your own judgement."

"Kabuto why are you quitting, are you still upset that Sakura-chan took you're scroll?" Naruto ask.

"No I'm not upset or anything she was right anyway this is a test... Although she didn't have to take the scroll in the most cruelest way" Kabuto said slightly glaring at her.

"Cruel? You call that cruel?" Sakura said raising an eye brow.

"Hai... Anyways I'm sorry Naruto but my body is all beat up and I still feel like my blood is going to burst at any seconds especially when I'm near her" Kabuto said frowning.

"Hn" Sakura said rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"_I would like to play with you three a little longer but... Sakura is already being suspicious... I am a spy after all... I can't let anyone know that_" Kabuto thought while smirking at the sound nins 'sensei' "_my gathering of information is done... Orochimaru-sama_."

"Good luck you three" Kabuto said before walking out of the room with a smirk on his face "_I'll save my fun for some other time._.."

Sasuke grunted in pain when his neck throb "_ugh... The waves of pain are becoming more frequent_."

"_Sasuke-kun..." _Sakura thought worriedly_ "I have no choice but to use it... If I ask him to forfeit he won't do it, his way too stubborn_."

"So is there anyone else who wants to forfeit?" Hayate ask looking at them.

"You alright?" Sakura ask staring at the curse mark.

"Hai..." Sasuke said ignoring the pain.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him before using her middle and index finger to touch the curse mark on his neck, a flow of silver chakra emits from her finger tips and started to surround the curse mark.

"Shōheki Fūin" Sakura mutter closing her eyes.

A black Star of David with a circle appear on Sasuke's neck with the curse mark in the middle of it, before it disappear along with the curse mark.

"What did you...?" Sasuke ask when he felt the pain disappear.

"_How_?" Orochimaru, Kakashi, Anko, The hokage thought utterly shock.

Sakura breath heavily using the chakra exhaust her since she haven't master it yet.

"I didn't make it disappear completely its just for today... Tomorrow the seal would appear again and so is the pain" Sakura said a little sad.

"Arigatō" Sasuke said his eyes softening while looking at her in the eyes.

"Only for you" Sakura whisper softly he barely heard her.

"How did she...?" The hokage ask still shock.

"I have no idea" Anko said utterly confuse.

"_I should have known she would be specialize in Fūinjutsu_" Orochimaru thought gritting his teeth.

"_Sakura... How strong are you_" kakashi thought looking at his student.

"Um now... Lets begin the preliminary... This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting, you will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation... Since we now have exactly 20 entrants we will conduct 10 matches and... 'Cough' the winners will advance to the third test" Hayate explain "there are basically no rules, the fight continuous until one of you dies or get knocked out or admits defeat... 'Cough' if you don't want to die then quickly acknowledge your defeat... Blah blah blah blah blah."

"The object that controls your destiny is... This electric score board will show the match-ups for each battle... Now this is sudden but lets announce the 2 names of the first fight..."

The genins look at the screen waiting for the names of the first match to appear.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Vs.**

**Akadō Yoroi **

"Hn" Sasuke said smirking.

"Now, these two entrants come to the front... The first participants in the first fight are Uchiha Sasuke and Akadō Yoroi, are you ready?" Hayate ask.

"Hai" Sasuke said looking at his opponent.

"Hai" Yoroi said.

Sakura narrow her eyes at Yoroi before closing her eyes "_Hn just as I thought_."

"_You better win this teme_" Naruto thought.

"_Good luck Sasuke" _lee thought.

_"A chance to watch his abilities" _neji thought.

_"Where's the curse seal?_" Yoroi thought shock to see the curse seal gone on his neck.

"Now... We will be starting the first match... Will everyone except the two participants move to the upper level" Hayate said.

"KAKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled waving at his sensei.

On Sakura's way towards the upper level she pass Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun just a warning... He can absorb chakra, so be careful" Sakura warned "and don't get to cocky or confident."

"Hai, hai... How can you be so sure that he can absorb chakra?" Sasuke ask raising an eye brow.

"I have an adoptive brother who can also absorb chakra" Sakura said shrugging "like I said be careful and good luck."

Sasuke nodded "thanks for the warning."

"Aa" Sakura said before walking away.

The other genins along with their sensei's watch the two of them, eager to watch the fight.

"Now please begin" Hayate said before jumping away.

"Are you ready?" Yoroi ask doing a hand seal.

"Hai" Sasuke said smirking.

Yoroi's right hand was filled with chakra, using his left hand he took out three shuriken from his shuriken holster and threw it at Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and blocked the shuriken before doing some hand seals "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" he breathed out a continuous flame-thrower heading straight to Yoroi.

Yoroi turned out to be a water clone, the real Yoroi appeared behind Sasuke.

"You're dead" Yoroi said before quickly placing his chakra filled hand on his head and started absorbing his chakra.

Sasuke could feel his strength draining.

"Fuck! If Sasuke's chakra continue to drain, the chakra I place on the seal would be absorb too and if that happens... The curse mark will appear again" Sakura mutter worried.

Since Sasuke was facing his teammate, he saw the worried look on Sakura's face.

"TEME! IS THAT THE BEST YOU COULD DO?" Naruto yelled glaring at Sasuke but you could still see the worry in his eyes.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he grab Yoroi's wrist and use all the strength he still have to throw him across the arena, Yoroi back flip landing on his feet.

Sasuke breathe heavily trying to summon whatever strength he has left, before he activates the Sharingan.

Yoroi run towards him again "you don't have time for sight seeing."

Sasuke disappear and doing an upper kick on yoroi.

"That's my..." Lee said shock.

Sakura and Naruto smirk.

"Although from here I'm going original" Sasuke said smirking.

Yoroi tried to counterattack, but Sasuke took advantage of this to spin around and rise again for further assaults, because of the blow Yoroi was thrown to the ground and Sasuke finished the attack by kicking him in the stomach.

"SHISHI RENDAN!" Sasuke yelled.

Yoroi landed on the ground unconscious with a crater behind him, Sasuke a couple of feet away from him.

Hayate walk towards Yoroi's unconscious form and checked if he was really knocked out "I'm stopping the fight here... And thus... The winner of the first match is Uchiha Sasuke."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled happy that his best friend won.

Sakura sigh in relief and half smile at her boyfriend.

"_Lee... Thanks to you I was able to survive... If I hadn't seen your technique earlier i would have been in trouble"_ Sasuke thought before reaching the tower with his team they saw team Guy fighting with some Ame nins, he was able to copy lee's technique before his team left.

"_Mastering even part of the super Taijutsu technique 'lotus' is impossible without grueling training... Even with Sharingan it's not something that can be perfected that quickly... And the creativity of the finishing move... Kakashi this boy remind me of you when you were young_" Guy thought looking at Sasuke.

Neji narrow his eyes at Sasuke.

"_Last year's number 1 rookie was Hyūga Neji... This year's number 1 rookie is Uchiha Sasuke... I wonder which one is stronger_" Ten-ten thought smirking.

"KYAAA! SASUKE-KUN" Ino squeal with hearts on her eyes, not knowing that Sakura is dating Sasuke.

Sakura raise an eye brow at Ino but didn't say anything.

"Uchiha Sasuke... Let the medical team treat your injuries now" a medic Nin said.

"I'm fine" Sasuke said in a monotone before standing up and leaping on the upper level.

"Good job teme" Naruto said holding his fist up.

Sasuke smirk before punching his own fist on Naruto's and looking at Sakura who was smirking at him.

"Hn... I was worried nothing" Sakura said shaking her head.

"Can you just says congrats" Sasuke said poking her shoulder.

"Sigh... If I have too... Congratulation Sasuke-kun... There happy now?" Sakura said raising an eye brow while smiling at him, the smile reserve only for him.

Kakashi raise an eye brow at his students behavior "_hmmm_..."

"Aa" Sasuke said his eyes softening.

"We will start the next match" Hayate said.

The screen started flickering names before it stop.

**Haruno Sakura **

**Vs.**

**Abumi Zaku**

Zaku grin widely "it's pay back time."

"Zaku don't get too confident" Dosu warned remembering how she control him against his will.

Zaku ignore him instead he jump off the railing landing on the ground.

"Good luck Sakura-chan" Naruto said smiling confidently at her.

"Aa" Sakura said half smiling at him "_this is gonna be good_."

"I would say good luck... But I don't think you'll need it" Sasuke said smirking at her.

Sakura smirk shaking her head before jumping off the rail landing on the ground.

"_That guy doesn't stand a chance_..." Shikamaru thought crossing his arms on his chest.

"Now we will begin the second match" Hayate said before coughing "Begin!"

"You're going to pay for what you did to my arm, you bitch" Zaku said glaring at her.

Her teammates along with the rest was shock except for team Asuma and team Guy after learning that she was the one who cut off his arm.

"What happened while we were unconscious?" Naruto ask looking at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"I have no idea" Sasuke said shock but he wasn't showing it.

Sakura stare at him her eyes held no emotion except for one thing no mercy "is that suppose to be a threat?... Cause I only see it as an empty words."

"Cocky bitch" Zaku said before holding his arm forward "ZANKŪHA!."

Zaku created a supersonic blasts of air heading straight towards Sakura.

Sakura was gone in a blink of an eye, appearing behind Zaku the blade of her Akuma no Tsubasa was close to Zaku's neck.

"Cool axe" ten-ten said in awe.

"I really wish I can kill you right now" Sakura said closing her eyes "forfeit and I won't kill you."

"No" Zaku said glaring at her although she couldn't see it since she was behind him.

Zaku move his hand behind his back "Zankūha."

Sakura disappear only to appear across Zaku, her eyes still close.

"She's fast... Even faster than lee" ten-ten said her eyes wide.

"Then you leave me with no choice" Sakura said opening her eyes and raising her right arm forward.

Zaku suddenly drop on his knees gripping his body "AAARRRRGGGHHH!" He yelled in agony before puking out some blood.

"What are you doing?" Dosu ask his eyes wide along with the rest, heck even Neji and Gaara.

Some of the genins were trying not to puke when they saw the puddle of blood.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura's eyes "_it's like she change into a different person... Those cold, no mercy filled eyes..._"

"Forfeit" Sakura said releasing Zaku's blood.

Zaku cough up some blood before lifting his head glaring at her "N-Never."

"Zaku! Forget about your goddamn pride, she's going to murder you" kin yelled.

"Shut the fuck up" Zaku said trying to stand on his feet, before he collapse on his knees again griping his heart.

Sakura's eyes started to glow red as the pain on Zaku's body increase, blood started to drip from his nose, ears, fingertips and if you look at his eyes he looks like he was crying blood.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Ino said clasping her hand on her mouth to stop herself form puking.

Shikamaru like Sasuke was looking at her eyes "_She's going to kill him_."

Chōji stopped eating knowing that if he continue to eat he would puke it all out.

Neji was watching the scene in front of him with a shock expression on his normally expressionless face.

Ten-ten turn her head away "_he's going to die if she continue to do whatever she's doing_."

Lee was looking at Sakura with a sad and slightly scared eyes "_Sakura-chan_..."

Hinata fainted the moment she saw the pool of blood on the ground.

Akamaru was shaking inside of Kiba's jacket.

Kiba was breathing through his mouth so he wouldn't have to smell the scent of blood.

Shino was making sure Hinata was alright.

"_She's even less merciful than Gaara... At least Gaara killed quickly... But she... She's torturing them_" Temari thought gripping the railing.

"_Oh great anther person I'm scared of_" kankurō thought.

Gaara was watching silently.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whisper gripping the railing "_what happened to the sweet and nice girl I met 8 years ago_?"

Sasuke remain silent loss in his thoughts.

The jōnins were shock and worried.

"_It can't be_..." The hokage thought shock.

Sakura release Zaku when she notice he want to say something.

"I FORFEIT!" Zaku yelled his body still in agony, the blood flowing from his eyes, nose, fingertips, and eyes stopped, but his body was still shaking,

"Since Abumi Zaku forfeit Haruno Sakura is the winner of the second match" Hayate said coming out of his daze.

Sakura's eyes change back to its original color, she close her eyes before jumping up the upper level, landing beside Sasuke.

"Congrats..." Naruto said unsure of what to do or what to say.

Sakura remain silent leaning against the railing while her head is down and her eyes close.

After Zaku was taken by the medics, Hayate cough to get everyones attention.

"Now... Lets start the third match..." Hayate said looking at the screen.

**(I'm not going to write all the matches because I am lazy and the details are too boring, btw the matches didn't change except for Ino and Shino, their match happens like this, when Ino saw bugs crawling on shino's face she fainted...) **

All the winners of the prelims exam was standing in front of the hokage, starting from right to left, Aburame Shino, Hyūga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankurõ, Temari, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Dosu Kinuta.

"To all of you who won the rights to compete in the third round test in the Chūnin exam... Congratulation to you all" Hayate said.

"_There's 6 from the leaf, 3 from sand, and 1 from sound_" the hokage thought.

"Well then hokage-sama if you would please..." Hayate said.

"Well now I'd like to start explaining the main test..." The hokage said.

"_Finally_..." Naruto thought excited.

"As I told you before in the main event, your matches will be seen by everybody... Each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries... I'd like you to showoff all your powers with no reserves" the hokage explain.

"We're not going to do it here, right now?" Naruto ask confuse.

"This break, you can say will be for preparations" the hokage said.

"What do you mean?" Neji ask raising an eye brow.

"In other words... In addition to informing all the various Daimyō and Kage, this is the time needed to arrange for the gathering of the even... And this is also the preparation time for you examiner students" the hokage started to explain and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc and all the boring details.

"... And that's the way it is... Well I'd like to dismiss you now but... There's something that has to be done for the finals before I can do that" the hokage said smirking.

"What the hell is it?" Naruto demanded "I've got to train now."

"Well now don't get too excited... There are pieces of paper inside of the box that Anko's holding, so each of you take one piece" the hokage said.

"I'll come around so wait your turn" Anko said holding a box.

"All right you all took a piece, now then I'd like you to tell us the number on that paper in order, starting from the left" Ibiki said holding a clip board.

"It's 9..." Dosu said.

"1" Naruto said confuse.

"4" Sasuke said.

"10" Sakura said.

"7" Temari said.

"5" kankurō said.

"3" Gaara said.

"8" Shikamaru said.

"2" Neji said.

"6" Shino said

"Alright now I will.. Reveal to you the final tournament" the hokage said grinning.

"Huh!" Naruto said his eyes widen.

"That what we drew numbers for?" Shikamaru said shock.

"Now Ibiki show them the match arrangements" the hokage said.

"Hai" Ibiki said showing them the clipboard.

**First round**

**1 Uzumaki Naruto **

**Vs.**

**2 Hyūga Neji **

**Second round**

**3 Gaara**

**Vs.**

**4 Uchiha Sasuke**

**Third round**

**5 kankurō **

**Vs.**

**6 Aburame Shino **

**Fourth round**

**7 Temari**

**Vs.**

**8 Nara Shikamaru **

**Fifth round**

**9 Dosu Kinuta **

**Vs.**

**10 Haruno Sakura **

"_NANI?" _Dosu thought nervously.

_"Nani? The finals are just a regular tournament?" _Temari thought.

_"How troublesome" _Shikamaru thought lazily.

_"Phew Thank Kami I'm not on the same block as Sakura and Gaara" _kankurō thought relieve.

_"Uchiha Sasuke..." _Gaara thought something glinting in his eyes.

_"Perfect..." _Neji thought smirking.

_"Hyūga Neji immediately against him... Bring it on" _Naruto thought.

_"Seriously I get the weak one..." _Sakura thought annoyed.

_"Hn_" Sasuke thought.

"Well then, you're free to start strategizing or resting as you like... With this I'll dismiss you all" the hokage said.

* * *

Man what a long chapter...

Shishi Rendan - Lion Combo

Shōheki Fūin - Barrier Seal

Please review and I hope you enjoy it...

-xoxo-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Answers & Going Back To Ame

"_I'm so tired_" Sakura thought collapsing on her bed preparing to sleep when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kuso" Sakura mutter sensing her teammates chakra "I thought they would forget about it."

She sigh before standing up from the bed and opening the door.

"We want answers" Sasuke said his arms cross on his chest.

"Well hello to you too my so called boyfriend" Sakura said her voice heavy with sarcasm, her eyes betray no emotion.

Sasuke's eyes soften before giving her a peck on the lips, shocking kakashi.

"Matte! Since when did this happen?" Kakashi ask his visible eye as wide as a dinner plate.

"Forest of death... Now back to our purpose here" Sasuke said giving Sakura a pointed look.

"Hai, hai... What is he doing here?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow at kakashi.

"They told me everything... Besides I want to ask you a few questions myself" kakashi said shrugging.

Sakura sigh before walking away leaving the door open for them to enter, she led them to the living room and ask them if they want anything.

"Do you have ramen?" Naruto ask bouncing on his sit.

"It's in the kitchen go knock yourself out" Sakura said nodding at the direction of the kitchen.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled punching his fist in the air before running towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to make sure he won't destroy anything" kakashi ask standing up and walking calmly towards the kitchen.

Sakura bit her lower lip and close her eyes "can you please say something."

Sasuke look at her "what do you want me to say?."

"I don't know..." Sakura said tiredly plopping herself on the sofa next to him.

"Look I'm not going to break up with you for lying" Sasuke said rubbing her arm.

"Lying?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow "I never lie... You guys didn't ask where I live before I came here... You guys didn't ask whether I'm a princess or not."

"Your right... I'm sorry... It's just that after finding out your a princess and watching your match... It made me thought of what happen to you... You use to smile a lot well 8 years ago..." Sasuke said hoping that she won't be offended.

Sakura remain silent, whether she's offended or not, her eyes never betray anything "look Sasuke-kun... Things happened... A lot of things happened... There are things in life that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, things we don't want to see but have to watch, things we don't want to change and forget but have to let go" Sakura said softly while looking at the floor.

"Well said Sakura" kakashi said walking back to the living room with Naruto behind him.

Sakura ignore him "what do you want to know?."

"You can start from the beginning" Sasuke said putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Sigh... What do you know about the Haruno Clan?" Sakura ask leaning on Sasuke's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"The clan was known to be the most powerful and feared clan in the whole shinobi world... No offense Sasuke but even the Uchiha Clan was afraid of them" Kakashi said.

Sasuke raise an eye brow.

"Hai... It was also known to be the most selfish, ungrateful, prideful, uncooperative, aggressive, prowess, self centered, and power hungry clan in the whole shinobi world" Sakura said shrugging when she saw the disbelieving look of team 7.

"Wow you really have respect for your clan" Kakashi said heavy with sarcasm.

"Hey it's true... My mother died giving birth to me because she couldn't bear the power of my chakra... My father and sisters along with the other Haruno/villager's blamed me for her death... They treated me like some kind of a monster and a tool... My brother was the only one who cared for me and loved me..." Sakura said frowning when she remember her brother.

Sasuke rub her arm and kissed her hair remembering his own brother but not the same feeling Sakura was feeling.

"3 months after I was born I learned how to walk... It was also the time my father trained me with taijutsu... He hired the most fastest Haruno in the village and demanded him to train me... 3 months later I was the most fastest toddler there is... I was 6 months old when I learned how to talk properly and they trained me with ninjutsu..." Sakura said closing her eyes remembering the pain her little body felt.

Her teammates remain silent, all three of them having different thoughts.

"At age 5 I was the most talented, powerful, smartest, fastest, and useful kunoichi in the Haruno village, I was the only one in the clan who inherit 6 Kekkei Genkai" Sakura said opening her eyes.

"Si-six" kakashi said utterly shock along with Sasuke and Naruto.

"The blood release I'm the only one who inherit it... I'm not going to name the other four since its way too dangerous... There is one Kekkei Genkai every Haruno inherit and that's the Kopîgan" Sakura said activating her Kopîgan, her eye turning red with shades of black.

"What does it do?" Sasuke ask looking at her eyes.

"It can copy any Kekkei Genkai there is and also copy all of other people's knowledge... But in order to do all of that you have to kill the said person or you have to kill him/her after you get the knowledge if you didn't it won't work" Sakura explain deactivating her Kopîgan.

"Umm have you ever used that eye?" Naruto ask afraid of the answer.

Sakura look at him for a moment her eyes not showing anything "hai..."

Her teammates eyes widen.

"I used it on my sister after she killed my brother... I took her knowledge about the location of the forbidden Jutsus of Haruno Tsukimi the first ever Haruno... After that I went to the location and took all the scrolls... The moment I left the location and destroyed it... The massacre happened..." Sakura said with a secret smirk on her face.

"Then what happen?" Sasuke ask wondering what she did.

"The next thing I know... I was watching the village burn and I was crying not because I miss them or anything... It's because I miss my brother he's the only person I actually love" Sakura said opening her locket, caressing the picture of her brother.

Sasuke, Naruto, kakashi gave her a pity look, which cause her to snap her locket shut.

"I don't need your pity... Anyway that's how my adoptive parents found me, crying while watching her own village burn... They took me with them... my adoptive parents lives in Ame... My father was the one who saved Ame from their previous leader... The villagers see him as their savior so he became the Lord of Ame and the blue haired women the Lady of Ame thus making me the Princess... My father formed a group of ninjas to serve him... Those ninjas became my adoptive brothers... One of them was a member of the seven swords man of the mist, one was from Konoha actually it was 2 but the other one left, one from Iwagakure, one from Suna, one from Takigakure..." Sakura said smiling slightly, "I needed clothes so my mother brought me to Konoha to buy some clothes... Then I met you guys" Sakura said looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hai... It was the first time someone actually played with me... The loneliness I felt vanish after that day... The teme and I waited for you the next day but you never came back... Though even when you were gone we still remain the best of friends..." Naruto said grinning.

"I wanted to come back but my parents won't allow me... Orochimaru was the other member of the group he tried to take my body when I was 6 years old... I used the blood release to stop him... 2 years later a new member joined and the bastard snake tried to take his body, but orochimaru failed... Every member of the group trained me, each of them teaching different Jutsus, ninjutsu, taijutsu, etc..." Sakura said.

"Then what?" Naruto said excited for some reason.

"5 years later... My father told me that I'll be entering the Chūnin exams... He told me that team 7 from konohagakure needed a female teammate... And you guys know the rest" Sakura said finishing her story.

"Wow..." Was the only thing kakashi could say "_her life is like a mixture of Sasuke and Naruto's_."

"Anything else you guys want to ask?" Sakura said yawning.

"Nope you already answered all of our questions" kakashi said shrugging.

Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"I'll GET IT" Naruto yelled jumping off his sit and running towards the door.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Naruto ask scratching the back of his head.

Shikamaru gave him a bored look "there's a letter for Sakura... The hokage wanted me to give it to her."

"Oh ok" Naruto said making a way for Shikamaru to enter.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

Shikamaru blink before sighing and pulling something out of his kunai pouch "there's a letter for you."

"Arigatō" Sakura said grabbing the scroll.

"No problem" Shikamaru said give her a lazy smile before walking out.

"Who's it from?" Naruto ask trying to peer.

Sakura glare at him before shoving him away and opening the scroll.

_**Sakura-Hime **_

_**RETURN TO AME NOW!**_

_**We know about your relationship with Itachi's little brother... **_

_**Don't worry you're going back to Konoha in time for the finals...**_

Sakura sigh closing the scroll and her eyes.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto ask worriedly.

Sakura open her eyes and look at him in the eyes "my parents wants me to return back to Ame."

"Nani?" Sasuke ask looking at her with a shock expression.

"I'll be back in time for the finals don't worry" Sakura said reassuring them.

"You'll be gone for the whole 1 month" Sasuke said with a sad expression on his face along with Naruto.

"Don't worry... I promise I'll come back" Sakura said giving them a small smile.

"You better... You're the only one that can stop Naruto and Sasuke's fight" kakashi said placing his palm on her head.

"Hai, hai... I'm leaving today by the way" Sakura said.

"Want us to accompany you?" Kakashi ask worried that something might happen to her.

"Nah... I'll be fine so don't worry... But thanks for the offer though" Sakura said half smiling at him "I should probably go."

"We'll come with you to the gate" Sasuke sad clasping his hands with hers.

Sakura squeeze his hand as a thank you.

While team 7 was passing by the training grounds they run into team guy.

"Yo" kakashi said in a monotone.

"Sakura-chan... You look like a flower in the fields dancing with the wind... Please allow me to escort you to where you are going" Lee said doing his nice guy pose.

Sakura open her mouth to answer but Sasuke beat her to it.

"She's taken" Sasuke said raising the hand that was clasp with Sakura's.

Lee cried anime style, Ten-ten comfort him awkwardly.

Neji look at Sakura with determine eyes "Haruno Sakura."

Sakura raise an eye brow at him "Nani?."

"Fight me" Neji said in a monotone.

Team guy and team 7 look at him shock except for Sakura who smirk.

"Neji what are you doing?" Ten-ten ask in disbelief.

"I want to know just how powerful a Haruno is" Neji said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Trust me Hyūga you do not want to go there" Sakura said before she started walking again "because you won't like the answer" she said when she pass Neji.

Neji gritted his teeth "it seems to me that you are scared to fight me."

Sakura stop walking but didn't turn to look at him "Hn, provoking me won't work... But knowing you won't stop until I fight you... I'll do it" she said turning around.

Neji smirk before he could say anything Sasuke cut him off.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke ask looking at his girlfriend.

Sakura shrug "he won't stop until he gets what he wants... I have no patient... If he keeps annoying me... I might actually kill him."

"Like you can actually kill me" Neji said smugly.

"Trust me she can" kakashi said nodding.

"Hn" Neji said still not believing.

"Are we going to fight or not? I don't have all day" Sakura said taping her foot impatiently.

"Hn" Neji said doing his signature fighting style.

All of the barely visible emotion on Sakura's eyes vanish, leaving her eyes emotionless.

"It's amazing she can turn off her emotions when she's battling... And turn it on when she's not, even though we still can't read her emotions" Sasuke said amaze.

"Hai" Naruto and kakashi said agreeing.

"Alright! Once the opponent is knock out the fight is over" kakashi said "you may begin."

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" Neji said striking sixty-four chakra points of Sakura's Chakra Pathway System.

His eyes widen along with team 7 and team guy when he saw that he wasn't striking anyone.

"What the..." He said shock.

"You miss" Sakura said appearing behind him with a smirk on her face.

"Im-impossible" Neji said in disbelief.

"But it is" Sakura said before quickly hitting his pressure point.

"Winner is Sakura" kakashi said smirking behind his mask.

"That was an interesting fight" Sasuke said crossing his arms on his chest while smirking at Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura" Guy said pointing his index finger at Sakura.

Sakura gave him a blank look "Nani?."

"I want to ask you a question" Guy said rubbing his chin using his index finger and thumb.

"Nani?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

"What kind of training did you do to be that fast?" He ask raising an eye brow.

"Torture" Sakura said in a monotone.

"Pardon me?" Guy ask not sure of what he heard was right.

"Torture" Sakura repeated in a monotone.

"Can you umm... Elaborate a bit" ten-ten said carefully.

"Sigh... After I learned how to walk when I was three months old... My father ask the fastest Haruno in the village to train me... Every week they record how fast I am, if I don't beat my record the week before... They won't give me food for 24 hours and will only give me a small bottle of water every 6 hours... It's a miracle I actually survive..." Sakura explain before walking away ignoring the shock and pity look her teammates and team guy was giving her.

"Sakura matte" Sasuke said catching up with her.

"Well we better go" kakashi said saluting before walking away with Naruto.

"Sakura-chan hurry back ok" Naruto said giving Sakura a hug.

"I'll try" Sakura tease pulling away from him.

"Pleeeeaaaassseeee" Naruto said pouting.

"Hai, hai" Sakura said waving her hand dismissively.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Be careful alright... And please come back I don't want to lose you again" Sasuke whisper hugging her close to him.

Sakura smile "I promise I will."

Kakashi and Naruto smiled watching the two of them interact.

"Be careful out there kiddo" kakashi said placing his palm on her shoulder.

Sakura nodded before giving Sasuke a chase kiss on the lips and disappearing outside the gate.

"Man she's fast..." Sasuke said amaze.

"You know teme you can always ask her to train you with taijutsu, I'm sure she won't mind" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke thought for a moment "asking your own girlfriend to train you... I'll think about it."

Naruto shrug "suit yourself."

Once Sakura was far enough from Konoha she stopped.

"Itachi" she said not turning around to look at him.

"Your father asked me to accompany you on your way to Ame" Itachi said walking towards her.

"Are you mad?" Sakura ask softly while turning around to look at him.

Itachi gave her a faint smile before poking her forehead like old times "we'll talk about that later... But I'm not mad."

Sakura smile at him "hai."

"Lets go home" Itachi said before he started walking away.

Sakura shook her head amuse before catching up with him.

* * *

Chapter 14 is finally over...

Hakke Rokujūyon Shō - Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms

Please review...

-xoxo-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Preparation For The Finals

"Cherry, un" Deidara said once Sakura enter the Akatsuki hideout, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her that the rest of the members are at the meeting room.

"Yo" Sakura said entering the meeting room with Deidara and Itachi on both her sides.

"Blossom you're back" Sasori said standing up and giving her a welcome back hug.

"Pinky heard you're in the finals" Kisame said grinning at her.

Sakura smirk "hai..."

"You're in the finals yay!" Konan said squealing happily.

"Who are you fighting?" Pain ask raising an eye brow.

Sakura groan "his name is Dosu... Trust me he's not worth training for."

"Seriously?" Kisame ask incredulously.

"Sadly yeah" Sakura said shrugging.

"Well at least once you finish the match and become a Chūnin you can come back to Ame for good" Itachi said studying her face trying to find the emotion he was looking for but he got none.

"Cut the crap... What do you want me to do?... Break up with him?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow but her eyes says nothing.

Pain narrow his eyes "we already discussed the issue of you dating Itachi's little brother... We're not happy with it but since we really can't do anything about it... We won't disturb or meddle your relationship with him as long as you become a spy in Konoha and not turn your back on us."

Sakura's eyes soften "I will never turn my back on Akatsuki... But I will spy on Konoha if that's what it takes for you guys to allow me to keep dating Sasuke."

"Ok then it's settled... Everyone may leave except for you Sakura" Pain said resting his elbow on the table.

"Nani?" Sakura ask sitting down on the chair.

"I think... It's time for me to train you using the Rinnegan" Pain said clasping his hand together and resting his mouth on top of it.

Sakura's eyes slightly widen "are you serious?."

"Hai" Pain said nodding his head.

"When?."

"Whenever you want."

"How bout in 4 or 5 months."

"Why?."

"I don't know instinct."

"Hai... You may leave and by the way congratulation" Pain said standing up and giving her a hug.

"Arigatō otou-san" Sakura said hugging him back.

After a few seconds they pull away from each other and Sakura left the room only to see Itachi waiting for her.

"Come on" Itachi said motioning for her to follow him towards his room.

Sakura close the door behind her and sat next to Itachi on the bed, it was a comfortable silence.

"So..." Sakura said breaking the silence.

"Hime... Start from the beginning" Itachi said looking at her.

"I'll just show you..." Sakura said activating her Mangekyō Sharingan.

The surrounding change and suddenly they were both in the forest of death, a couple of feet away from team 7 when Sasuke was explaining the code.

"What's going on?" Itachi ask looking at Sakura.

"I'm showing you a Genjutsu of my memory..." Sakura said shrugging.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Itachi ask.

"One of the forbidden Jutsu of Tsukimi" Sakura said.

"Aa" was the only reply of Itachi.

In Konoha...

"YOU'RE THE CLOSET PERVERT!" Naruto yelled accusingly while pointing a finger at the so called 'closet pervert'.

"Ebisu-sensei a... Closet pervert?" Kakashi said scratching his temple.

"Hn" Sasuke said crossing his arms on his chest while watching the scene in front of him amuse.

"Why the hell does my training teacher have to be him?" Naruto demanded "I mean this guy is weaker than me in the first place."

"Weaker? Why?" Sasuke ask raising an eye brow.

"Because! Because! Before, this guy using my Hāremu no Jutsu- ump" ebisu clasp his palm on Naruto's mouth to shut him off.

"Hāremu no Jutsu?" Kakashi ask sweat dropping.

Sasuke shook his head smirking.

"Oh well it's nothing really hahaha" Ebisu said nervously, "I'll treat you to anything you wish later on if you shut your mouth" he whisper at Naruto.

"You better" Naruto said shutting up.

"Who'd have thought that you two knew each other..." Kakashi said.

"_Who'd forget that humiliation_" Ebisu thought crying anime style "hahaha well we go way back, right?" He ask patting Naruto's head like a dog.

"But why does it have to be this guy? I really don't like him" Naruto said pouting.

"The feeling is mutual, If it weren't for kakashi-sensei's request I wouldn't be here, i mean who would want to train a person like you?" Ebisu said before dogging a shuriken that was thrown to him in a nick of time.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said shock that his student would do that.

Sasuke shrug "he deserved it... No one is allowed to talk to the dobe like that except for me and Sakura."

"Arigatō teme" Naruto said smiling at him.

Sasuke nodded and gave him a half smile.

"Anyway... Ebisu-sensei's a tutor who's specializes in teaching only the elite, he's a special jōnin you know, he's better" kakashi said assuringly, "besides Naruto in team 7 you're the one with the worst basic skills."

"No fair" Naruto said indignantly.

"Compare to Sasuke and Sakura... You lack of Taijutsu, chakra control, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu..." Kakashi said shrugging.

Naruto narrow his eyes before sighing in defeat "hai, hai."

"Well then I'll leave things in your good hands ebisu-sensei" kakashi said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hai" ebisu said nodding his head.

Naruto sight before turning his head to the side to look at Sasuke "I'll see you later at Ichiraku's teme."

Sasuke nodded before raising his fist and bumping it on Naruto's.

The surroundings change, Sakura and Itachi was back in Itachi's room.

"Nii-san...?" Sakura said softly.

"Like I said I'm not mad... Just worried for both you and Sasuke" Itachi said closing his eyes.

"Why are you worried?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

Itachi gave her a look "well for one thing you're both stubborn, hard headed, doesn't know how to express you're feelings, and last both of you had a tragic childhood."

Sakura shrug "maybe we're meant to find comfort with each other... Or we're both just really fucked up."

"Just please be careful I don't want the both of you ending up heart broken" Itachi said half pleading, half warning.

Sakura nodded before yawning "I'm tired."

Itachi smile at her while poking her forehead at the same time pushing her head to hit the pillow "then go to sleep."

Sakura pouted before closing her eyes and letting her drowsiness win.

At Konoha Hot Spring

"Wwwwwooooowwww!" Naruto said clasping his hand on his mouth as he watch what was happening behind the fence of the ladies bath.

"No, no, Naruto that's the women bathing area i don't allow any shameless acts" ebisu said as if he isn't a pervert.

"_Shut up you're the closet pervert_" Naruto thought glaring a him "Why'd we come to a place like this? We gonna take a bath before we start training?."

"No, we will be training here at the hot spring" ebisu said fixing his glasses.

Naruto gave him a confuse look.

"Now, now here we are" ebisu said pointing at the hot spring.

"We're going to train here? What are we gonna do?" Naruto ask more confuse.

"Hehe... Walk atop of the spring water" ebisu said smirking at him.

"Nani?" Naruto ask his eyes widening.

"I've heard from kakashi-sensei you've already done the lesson to climb trees without using your hands, it's a variation of that" ebisu explain.

"What do you mean? I don't remember all that much about things that long ago" Naruto said sheepishly.

"In tree climbing, you only have to continually create the same amount of the necessary chakra and gather it to the necessary place" ebisu explain the difference between climbing a tree without using hands and walking on top of the water.

"Hmmm... I don't get it" Naruto said not getting what ebisu said.

Ebisu sigh "well in your case, it's probably better to show you how to do it... Then as you continually expel a set amount of chakra... You match it to the weight of your body..." Ebisu said demonstrating it by walking slowly on top of the water

"Cool" Naruto said watching in amazement "alright I'm going to try it too" he said gathering his chakra on his feet, "and then it was expel a set amount right."

The moment he step on the water, he sink.

"Just what I expected" ebisu said smirking.

"ITAI!" Naruto yelled emerging his head from the water.

"I forgot to tell you this bath water is 60 degrees, if you continue to fail you'll become a boiled egg" ebisu said fixing his glasses.

"I'm gonna do it no matter what" Naruto thought gritting his teeth before walking on the water, only to sink again.

"Hehe" ebisu said smirking.

_"You're really putting your strength to it young shishō... This is usually the time you go to set up your surprise attack on hokage-sama, but today..." Ebisu said watching as konohamaru do push-ups, "finally my teaching method has gotten through to you hasn't it."_

_"I quit that kind of stuff already..." Konohamaru breathed out, stopping his push-ups to rest._

_"That's right you finally understand don't you? Doing as I say is your short cut to becoming the next hokage" ebisu said proudly._

_"There aren't any short cuts" Konohamaru said wiping the sweat off his face._

_Ebisu gave him a confuse look._

_"Naruto-niisan told me... If you want to become hokage... You'll have to accept that" Konohamaru said smirking._

"I'm beginning to get it" Naruto said struggling to stay still on top of the water.

"_To think he would grasp the concept of this chakra control so quickly... Who'd have imagine you'd progress like this... It is true that there are no shortcuts no matter what you do... Looks like I was wrong about you... You were a much smarter teacher than I was and... You weren't just a fox monster... You were a proud leaf shinobi_" ebisu thought.

"Oi!" Naruto said pointing at someone behind ebisu.

Ebisu turn around and saw a man peeping at the ladies bath

"Heh... I don't know who you are but... I will not forgive such a shameless behavior" he said running towards the peeping Tom.

"Geez" the man said a giant frog suddenly appearing with him on top of it.

"This is..." Ebisu said his eyes widening behind his glasses with his mouth open.

The tongue of the frog leap out of its mouth towards ebisu, sending him flying a couple of feet away and knocking him unconscious.

"Man keep it quiet... Whacha gonna do if I get caught?" The man said, he has a waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face, he also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'oil', he also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose, and onyx eyes.

Naruto was watching the scene in front of him with wide eyes "the closet pervert lost? Who is this guy? Who is this open pervert?."

"Cherry..." Deidara whisper poking Sakura on the arm.

Sakura grab his wrist and threw him across the room, creating a hole on the wall.

"ITAI!" Deidara yelled shakingly standing up while rubbing his back side.

Sakura's eye shot open "I'm so sorry Dei" she said smiling sheepishly.

"What in the world..." Kisame said before he started laughing like a maniac when he saw Deidara's state.

"I thought you love me un" Deidara said pouting at Sakura.

"I do... But you know my reflex and instinct is active even when I'm asleep... So you know better than to wake me" Sakura said shrugging while swinging her legs on the side of the bed and standing up.

"Anyway what do you want?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow, crossing her arms n her chest.

"I just wanted to ask if you want to train" Deidara said cracking his neck.

"Hai" Sakura said smirking at him before walking away with Deidara behind her.

* * *

Well that was a boring chapter... Hope you guys stll like it.

Please review :)

-xoxo-


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter... I won't be able to update until March 15... I'm really busy... I have a lot and I mean a lot of Projects to finish, home works to submit, a job I'm struggling to keep... I just don't have time you know... But I'll still finish the story so don't worry... I hope you guys won't stop following the story.

-xoxo-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Gaara's Reason To Exist

Naruto walk towards ebisu's fallen body and shook him.

"He's totally knocked out... I knew it this guy's a weakling" Naruto said shaking his head, he stood up and pointed at the huge frog "what's that huge frog and who the hell are you?."

"Alright, hold on, thanks for asking mt. Myōboku-sama's holy master sennin also known as toad sennin remember" the guy with the white hair announce while doing a weird posing.

"Se-sennin?" Naruto said the word in an unfamiliar way, "hey you perverted sennin! What did you do? He was suppose to train me, look what you did to him."

"It's because he got in the way of my work" the man said jumping off the frog's head.

"Work?" Naruto ask confuse.

"I'm a writer, I'm working on a novel... This" the man said pulling out a familiar book and showing it to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw the same book his sensei was always reading "That's..."

"Oh you know about this? It's getting pretty famous" the man said excitedly.

"I know about it! That's a nasty book!" Naruto said pointing at the book like its contagious, "anyway what the hell do you mean by "work"?! All you were doing was peeping into the women's bath, you pervert! If you were my age it might be just a prank, but an old guy doing that is totally a crime!" He yelled angrily.

"Baka! I am not just a pervert! Peeping gives me inspiration to write a better..." The man yelled defending himself but Naruto cut him off.

"You liar! What a lame excuse! Now what the hell are you going to do about my training!?" Naruto ask glaring at him.

"Training? What are you talking about? That water walking?" The man said raising an eye brow.

"You know about it?" Naruto said before pointing a finger at him, "then take responsibility and help me with my training."

"I hate disrespectful and rude brats! And I don't like men!" The man yelled angrily.

Naruto's eyes widen "umm that icha icha paradise is so cool..." He said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Liar this book is only for adults" the man said smirking at him smugly, "Compliments will get you nowhere with me."

"_Kuso... Then I'll just..._" Naruto thought doing a familiar hand seal.

"I'm a sennin I'm not stupid enough to be fooled by a shrimp like you, geez what an annoying brat" the man said glaring daggers at him.

"Oiroke no Jutsu" Naruto transform himself into a nude girl with smokes covering her privates.

The man's eyes were wide as a dinner plate with blood dripping from his nose "I like you."

"_Baka_" Naruto thought sweat dropping.

"Just my type of girl... What's this Jutsu?... Huh!? Eh!?" the man ask grinning stupidly while checking out every inch of the nude 'girl' in front of him.

"Oh I call it Oiroke no Jutsu, but..." Naruto said scratching the back of his umm 'her' head.

"Oh what creativity! You're a genius!" The man yelled with stars in his eyes.

"_I get the feeling that all adults are weak against this Jutsu_..." Naruto thought mentally sweatdropping, "then you'll help with my training..." Naruto said in a flirty voice.

"Hai... But there's a condition" The man said mischievously.

"Condition? Nani?" Naruto ask confuse.

"In my presence... You must always be like that..." The man said rubbing his hand together sheepishly.

Naruto transform back to his old self and glared at him "Inspiration! Yeah right! I knew it you are a pervert you nasty sennin!"

"No it's not true, I'm not just a pervert..." The man said assuringly.

"Nani? Yeah right" Naruto said not believing him.

"I am... A SUPER PERVERT!" The man said crazily.

"Kuso... He's totally crazy" Naruto said blinking a couple of times.

"Heh well that was just a joke, I'll look over your training... Kid continue what you were doing earlier again" the man said.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled punching his fist in the air before running towards the bath water, "hmmm" he said focusing his chakra on his feet, he walk carefully on top of the water and tries to balance himself and focus at the same time, but sadly for him it didn't work.

The man narrow his eyes suspiciously.

"I don't need this clothes, Kuso" Naruto said removing his clothes except for his boxers.

"Oi! Pull out your chakra again" the man said.

"H-hai" Naruto said a little confuse.

"Just hurry and do it" the man said.

Naruto did what he was told to do, the moment he did a seal appear on his stomach.

"_So this is the kyūby's seal method... It's set up so some of the kyūby's chakra can be combine with the kid's chakra... It's to protect this kid, right the 4th?_" The man thought, "_but that has been stopped by a five part seal... His chakra and the kyūby's are unable to mix... No wonder he can't control his chakra properly... Most likely another person did this one... The style is rough... Heh well looks like Orochimaru's work_" a small blue-like flames appeared on the man's finger tips on his right hand.

"Kid come over here" he said motioning Naruto to walk towards him.

"_This guy sure makes a lot of demands_" Naruto thought walking towards the man.

"Raise your hands like this" the man said raising but hands in the air with Naruto copying him.

"Why?" Naruto ask suspiciously.

The man smirk before slamming his right hand on Naruto's seal "Gogyō Kaiin", the seal Orochimaru place on Naruto's stomach vanish.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Naruto ask dropping on his knees while clutching his stomach.

"I hit a pressure point that relaxes you, just try to walk on the water again" the man said smirking at him.

Naruto gave him a questioning look but did what he was told to, when he step on the water he didn't sink, "Huh? I don't understand but it worked" he yelled happily.

"_It's about time, he's taught how to control the kyūby's chakra_" the man thought smirking, "alright kid come over here, I'm going to teach you a special Jutsu."

"Nani? Nani?" Naruto ask bouncing on his feet excitedly.

"First there's something you need to understand... You have two types of chakra..." The man said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Two types...?" Naruto ask confuse.

"Have you ever felt a special chakra?" The man ask raising an eye brow.

"Now that you mention it... It seemed like there was a time when my chakra suddenly appeared and I got really strong... Though I don't remember it very well..." Naruto said.

"I see" the man said nodding his head.

"But... I do remember it felt different than the normal chakra I release it's hard to explain but... If I put it in a color I'd say that normally it's blue but this felt red I guess" nartuo said shrugging.

"Alright" the man said smirking, "actually it's getting late, lets save the fun tomorrow, I'll take this guy in... Meet me here tomorrow."

Gaara was sitting on the roof on the tail of a giant fish statue.

"You sure got me... Don't you sleep?" A voice ask below.

"What do you want?" Gaara ask glaring at Dosu.

"I was planning on killing you while you sleep... Now we can just fight here... Then I'll have a higher chance of fighting Sasuke" Dosu said revealing his melody arm, "besides I would rather fight you than Haruno Sakura."

Gaara remain silent.

"I know about your sand attack... I wonder if its faster than my sound..." Dosu said smugly.

"He gets blood thirsty during the full moon..." Gaara said closing his eyes.

"Na-Nani?" Dosu said his eye widening.

"Sorry about that ebisu, taking your pupil from you" the man with the white hair said.

"Not at all I was just surprise... Hokage-sama has been looking for you for a long time without even a trace, nobody expected you to be in the village" ebisu said "So it's because of Orochimaru..."

"No sorry but that isn't the reason why I'm here" the man said.

"Huh?" Ebisu ask confuse.

"I just came here to work on my novels... I'm the type that doesn't like to stick his neck into trouble" the man said shrugging.

"You must understand... Against one of those 'Sannin', Orochimaru, another of the three is needed, we need your strength... Jiraiya-sama" ebisu said.

The Next morning... (I'm not going to write what happened to Dosu since you guys already know it, for those who doesn't read the manga or watch the episode.)

"SAKURA FOCUS!" Konan bark at her adopted daughter.

"This is goddamn hard woman" Sakura said gritting her teeth while glaring at Konan.

"No it's not, you just have to focus your chakra on the pieces of paper, sharpen and harden it and throw it at that bolder of rock, piece of cake" Konan said giving Sakura a pointed look.

Sakura glared daggers at her loving mother before taking a huge breath "_focus Sakura focus... Focus... Focus... Kuso I can't focus, what the hell is wrong with me?_"

"_You miss Sasuke-kun and its only been a week_" her annoying inner said smirking at her.

"_Seriously? Kuso... I have to focus... I can't let a guy not even a guy like Sasuke to ruin my focus_."

Sakura sigh and focus her chakra on the pieces of paper on her hand and threw it at the bolder of rock, the papers went through the rock.

"You did it" Konan said proudly.

"Aa" Sakura said smirking before taking a huge gulp of water.

"Now for the fun part" Konan said squealing excitedly.

Sakura mentally groan but on the outside she was completely expressionless, Konan's waist down turn into pieces of papers and took the form of an angel wings on her back.

"Now in order to do the Shikigami no Mai..." Konan started to explain while hovering in the air.

Time skip... (Way too lazy to write *sheepish*)

"Oi... Finally awake" Shikamaru said smirking lazily at Naruto.

"Where am I?" Naruto ask looking around the room "Why am I here? Where's Ero-sennin" He ask confuse.

"Huh? How would I know?... Well it's sucks but I came here to see Chōji and they said you were sleeping here so..." Shikamaru said shrugging.

"Where's teme?" Naruto ask feeling sad on the inside since his own best friend wasn't in the room.

"Sasuke? He was here earlier but kakashi told him you would be fine and they have to continue their training... Sasuke didn't want to leave but be doesn't have a choice, he told me to tell you that once you wake up don't do anything stupid" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Oh" Naruto said smiling slightly "matte, you said Chōji is here... Why?."

"Chōji ate so much meat after his fight... That he injuries his stomach" Shikamaru said shrugging.

"Hahaha that's just like him" Naruto said laughing.

"Heh you two aren't the type to have girls come visit you so... Oh yeah it's stupid but I brought Chōji a fruit basket but the doc said no, so I thought we could eat it" Shikamaru said holding a fruit basket.

"Oh really? You're a pretty nice guy" Naruto said a little flattered.

"Baka, it's just because it would a waste if it spoiled" Shikamaru said indignantly.

Naruto started to laugh.

"Nani?" Shikamaru ask raising an eye brow.

"Hihihi we should eat it in front of Chōji" Naruto said laughing like a little girl.

"You're tiring me out..." Shikamaru said boredly.

Lee was sleeping peacefully inside his room in the hospital, when the door open revealing Gaara.

Gaara started at lee's sleeping form before clutching his head in pain, he remember lee's sensei stopping him from killing lee.

"_Why_" he thought still clutching his head while slowly walking towards lee's bed.

"I'm so hungry" Chōji said lying on his own hospital bed, his legs outstretched while his arm behind his head.

Someone knock on the door, the door open and an arm holding a fruit basket poked out.

"Damn you Shikamaru stop teasing me" Chōji said.

Sand started to surround lee's body, Gaara suddenly stopped what he was doing "_my body... Can't move_."

Naruto punched his jaw, causing his head to turn to the side with Shikamaru copying Gaara.

"What are you doing here you bastard?" Naruto yelled demandingly.

"Oi Naruto while I'm using Kagemane no Jutsu I move the same as him" Shikamaru said rubbing his jaw.

"Sorry Shikamaru" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Feeling better Chōji?" Ino ask smiling at him while holding up the fruit basket.

"Oh Ino" Chōji ask a little shock to see her, "_hehehe I'm also the type that gets girls to visit him, take that Shikamaru._"

A small crack appear on Gaara's jaw the place where Naruto punched him.

"You what are you up to?" Naruto ask glaring at him.

Gaara remain silent which cause Naruto to be even more mad.

"Oi what are you trying to do to bushy brows?" Naruto yelled in outrage

"... I was trying to kill him" Gaara said in monotone.

"Nani...?" Shikamaru said his eyes widening, "_how can he be so calm? He shouldn't be able to move from my Kagemane no Jutsu_."

"Why is there a need to do that? You won the fight, do you have a personal grudge against him?" Shikamaru ask.

"I don't..." Gaara said in a calm voice, "I'm going to kill him just because I want to kill him."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Bastard!" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

"You must have had a messed up childhood, how self-centered can you be?" Shikamaru said, "_this guy is weird I'm getting chills if he starts something Naruto and I would be in trouble... Geez What to do?._"

"If you get in my way... I'll kill you too" Gaara said in a warning tone.

"Nani? Go ahead and try" Naruto yelled like an idiot.

"Oi Naruto shut up" Shikamaru yelled at Naruto, "_I'll try to bluff him..._." He thought.

"We know from your fight with him that you're strong... But we're not too bad ourself either and we didn't show our 'special moves' in the prelims" Shikamaru said in an even tone, "plus it 2 on 1 you're at the disadvantage if you listen to what we say... We'll let you leave quietly."

"I'll say it again... Get in my way and I'll kill you" Gaara said in a dangerous tone.

"_Th-this guy_..." Shikamaru thought starting to get nervous.

"I won't be killed by the likes of you" Naruto yelled confidently.

"I told you to stop it! His strength is like a monster don't you understand that?" Shikamaru said trying to stop Naruto from saying anything the would provoke Gaara to kill them.

"I have a real monster in me... I won't lose to the likes of him" Naruto said grinning evilly.

Gaara remain silent.

"Stop provoking him Baka" Shikamaru said.

"A monster, eh?" Gaara said closing his eyes.

Naruto and Shikamaru gave him a questioning look.

"As you said I had a messed up childhood... I was born into this world by taking the life of the women I would have called my mother... To become the ultimate shinobi... With my father attaching the incarnation of sand upon me through ninjutsu... I was born a monster" Gaara said emotionless.

"Incarnation of sand...?" Shikamaru said shock.

"Called Shukaku, it was sealed within a kettle... It's the living spirit of an old Suna priest" Gaara said in monotone.

"A possession Jutsu that allows one to be possessed before birth... To go that far... That's crazy" Shikamaru said in disbelief.

"... _He also... Has something inside him_...?" Naruto thought shock to know that he wasn't the only one who has a monster inside him.

"Heh... That's something a parent does? What a strange expression of love" Shikamaru said scoffing.

"Love?... Don't judge me with you're measuring stick... Family... You wanna know what kind of connection that is to me..." Gaara said.

Naruto and Shikamaru gave him a confuse look.

"It's simply pieces of meat... Connected to me with murderous intent and hatred... By sacrificing my mother's life... I was created as the village's greatest master piece as the son of the kazekage... My father taught me the shinobi's secrets... I was spoiled and allowed to do as I pleased... I thought that was love... Until that incident occurred..." Gaara said closing his eyes as if remembering the incident.

"What incident?..." Shikamaru ask afraid to hear the answer.

"What was it?... What happened?..." Naruto ask staring at him.

Gaara started to grin evilly "for the last 7 years since I was 6 years old... My own father has tried countless times to assassinate me."

Naruto and Shikamaru's eyes widen in shock.

"Nani? You just said your father spoiled you... What do you mean?" Shikamaru ask utterly confuse.

"I being too strong can become an existence of fear" Gaara said clenching his fist, "born through Jutsu my spirit was unstable... Seems the idiots in the village finally realized there was a problem... To my father, kazekage I was the village's trump card, but... At the same time I was a dangerous being... It seems that by the time I was 6, it was determined that I was too dangerous... As the village's dangerous tool... I was only being used care... To them I am simply an object form the past that they wish would disappear... Then why do I exist? Why am I alive? When I thought about this I could find no answer... But as you live you need a reason, otherwise it's the same as being dead."

"What is he talking about..." Shikamaru ask swallowing.

"_I... I can understand_..." Naruto thought knowing what he was talking about, "_he... He's the same as me_..."

"I then came to this conclusion... 'I exist to kill every human besides myself'... I finally found relief within the fear of death, of never knowing when someone would try to assassinate me... By continually killing the assassins... I understood the reason to continue living... Fighting only for yourself, living while loving only yourself... If you think that everyone else simply exists to allow you to experience that feeling, nothing is better than that world... As long as there are people in this world for me to kill and continue that joy of living... I will never disappear" Gaara said grinning evilly.

"_What is this guy? This is really bad_" Shikamaru thought.

"_I was also alone... I couldn't find a reason to live and was in pain, but after teme and Sakura-chan acknowledge my existence... I finally experienced what it means to be alive... Yet he... He continued to be alone... And experienced what it means to live by killing others... Guys like this exist...? Our worlds are too different... There's no way I could beat a guy like this_" Naruto thought as he started to shake.

Shikamaru notice this "what's wrong Naruto?"

Sand started floating around Gaara, "now let me feel it..."

Before his sand could attack Naruto and Shikamaru a voice stop him.

"Well that was a lovely story" a familiar female voice said.

The three turn their heads to the door and saw Sakura leaning on the door frame, her arms cross on her chest with a smirk on her face.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru said trying not to blush when he saw what she was wearing.

"Aa" Sakura said slowly walking towards them, she was wearing red crop top bra with a short sleeve black fitted hooded crop top that was zip up to her chest, black skirt 2 inches above the knee with red lace, black and red arm warmers, black knee high boots with 3 inches hills, her hair was wavy and was tied in a half ponytail bun her bangs was also wave and still framing her face.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto ask confuse.

"I thought you want me to come back..." Sakura said raising an eye brow.

Naruto's eyes widen "of course I do... What I meant was what are you doing here in the hospital."

"I sense your chakra along with Shikamaru and Gaara, I decided to see what you guys were doing" Sakura said shrugging before walking towards gaara until she was 1 feet away from him "Get Out of here... The finals are tomorrow I'm sure suna's plan involves you killing a lot of shinobis"

Gaara's eyes slightly widen but he remain silent as he slowly walk towards the door before he left, he turn around and said "I'll definitely kill you guys... Just wait."

* * *

Chapter finish :)

Shikigami no Mai - Dance of the Formula Paper

Review please

-xoxo-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: The Finals

Sakura's eyes open slowly before she rub her eyes and look at the digital clock on her nightstand, she stood up and went to the bathroom.

After a few minutes of taking a shower she came out of the bathroom wearing a robe and drying her hair using a towel, she walk inside her walk-in-closet and decided to wear the same outfit she wore yesterday.

She left her apartment making sure the door was locked before making her way towards the arena.

"_Finally the main event... I'm so nervous I could barely sleep... First up against him_" Naruto thought a bit nervous.

_"The chakra pathway... Frankly speaking even my Sharingan can't see them..." Kakashi said._

_"The leaf's strongest taijutsu style... Most likely the strongest leaf Genin is on my team, that is... Hyūga Neji" lee said._

While on his way towards the arena he passed the practice field where he saw Hinata staring at one of the training logs.

"Hinata... You're alright now?" Naruto ask.

"Huh?" Hinata said startled before runninb behind the log, "Na-Naruto-kun... Why are you here... Isn't today the finals?..."

"Well... I just came here to check the practice field... Since this is the place I became a Genin" Naruto said shrugging.

"O... Oh... W-why?..." Hinata ask nervously.

"... Nothing... Who cares?" Naruto said raising an eye brow.

Naruto sigh "Hinata... Neji's a relative of yours, right?"

"H-Hai..." Hinata sad softly.

Naturo look hesitate "he's strong, right?"

"H-Hai..." Hinata said looking down, "b-but you might be able to beat him... Naruto-kun... Be... Because..."

"Hahahaha... Hai, I'm really strong" Naruto sad confidently grinning at her.

Dead silence...

"Oh umm... When... When you cheered for me... I felt like I had become stronger... After the prelims ended... I started liking myself a little more... To other people it might seem like I didn't change but... I... Felt like I was able to change" Hinata said in a soft voice, _"I do go back on my words... That's also my Nindō..."_, Hinata smiled at Naruto"It was thanks to you Naruto-kun... Is what I think..."

"Thanks to me eh? Yeah I'm very influential..." Naruto said grinning at her, "Hinata... Did you really think that?."

"Huh?" Hinata ask confuse.

"I may appear strong to you but... That's because I act all tough because I'm so frustrated from always failing..." Naruto said looking down.

"That's not true... Even when you always fail... In my eyes you're a proud failure..." Hinata said reassuring him, "when I look at you I get an intense feeling in my heart... Because... You're not perfect... Because you fail... You have the strength to get back up... Because I believe that's what true strength is... I... I think you are an incredibly strong Naruto-kun..."

"Arigatō Hinata" Naruto said grateful "earlier I was feeling uncharacteristically depressed but... Now I feel great... You know about you I..."

"Huh?" Hinata ask her face slightly red.

"... Thought you were... A plain looking dark weirdo..." Naruto said turning his back.

Hinata look down depress.

"But a person like you... I really like... Well I'm off to the exam... You better watch me kick that Neji guy's ass, later" Naruto said waving at her before waking away leaving a shock yet happy Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata, I'm late... Well shino's fight isn't till later, huh? What this?" Kiba ask when he saw Hinata looking like she might faint in any second.

At the arena...

The genins who passed the prelims were standing and facing the crowd.

"_Sasuke-kun isn't here yet_" Sakura thought biting her lower lip.

"_Where is that teme._.." Naruto thought looking at the entrance of the arena.

"_Huh? That Dosu guy isn't here either_" Shikamaru thought narrowing his eyes.

"Hey stop looking around and face the audience" Genma said giving Naruto a look, "in the main tournament you guys are the stars."

Naruto look at Gaara "_that guy is fighting Sasuke... Where is he?_.."

"You haven't found Sasuke yet?" The third ask looking at jōnin.

"We have a few ANBU teams looking around... But no luck... Orochimaru could have already... If so finding him will be" the jōnin whisper.

"I understand..." The third said closing his eyes, "Oh well well... Kazekage-sama" the third hokage said smirking as he watch the 'fourth' kazekage sit on the chair beside him.

Gaara glared at the direction of his 'father'.

"You must be tired from your journey" the third said.

"Not at all, good thing it's held here this time... While you're still young, the trip may have been to much for you hokage-sama... Maybe it's time you decide on the fifth...?" The fourth said.

"Hahaha... Please don't treat me like I'm an old man, I intend to do this for another five years" the third said, "well now... Lets begin" he said standing up and facing the crowd, "THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR COMING TO THE CHŪNIN SELECTION EXAM... WE WILL NOW START THE MAIN TOURNAMENT MATCHES... BETWEEN THE 9 PARTICIPANT WHO MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES... PLEASE STAY AND WATCH UNTIL THE END."

"If it's 9... One seems to be missing" the kazekage said.

The third narrow his eyes.

"There's something I'd like to tell you before the matches... Look at this" Genma said showing them the new matches.

**First round**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Vs.**

**Hyūga Neji**

**Second round**

**Gaara**

**Vs.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Third round**

**Haruno Sakura **

**Vs.**

**Kankurō**

**Vs.**

**Aburame Shino**

**Fourth round**

**Temari**

**Vs.**

**Nara Shikamaru**

"_Nani? I...I have to fight her_..." Kankurō thought nervously.

Sakura smirk "Hn..."

As usual Shino was silent but deep inside he was nervous.

"There have been some minor changes to the tournament... Check once again to see who you're fighting" Genma said holding up the paper.

"_Damn_..." Temari thought looking at his brother who was starting to sweat.

"Oi, Oi" Naruto said raising his hand.

"Nani?" Genma ask.

"Sasuke isn't here yet... What are you gonna do?" Naruto ask wishing his best friend would arrive already.

"If he doesn't appear by the time of his match... He will receive a default loss" Genma said.

Naruto swallow "_this is strange knowing teme, he'd be here even if it means dragging his own body_..."

Gaara remain silent.

_Gaara was standing behind a huge rock listening to kakashi and Sasuke while they train._

_"Sasuke, one more time" kakashi said breathing heavily "here I come..."_

Baki's eyes widen.

"_Where are you going?" Baki ask Gaara ._

_"To test my existence" Gaara said in a monotone._

"_It can't be after telling him repeatedly not to attract attention he didn't kill him, did he_?" Baki thought.

"Ok guys this is the final test... The arena is different but the rules are the same as in the prelims, there are none... You fight until one of you dies or acknowledge defeat, but if I determine that the fight is over... I'll step in and stop it, got it" Genma explain, "now the first fight, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyūga Neji, those two stay here... While the rest of you go to the waiting room."

"Oi, Hinata it's free here" Kiba said pointing at the two empty sit.

"H-hai" Hinata said meekly.

"This will be good" Kiba said excitedly.

"_Naruto-kun_..." Hinata thought worriedly.

"Though... Against him Naruto doesn't stand a chance..." Ino said.

"But for that kid to get this far..." Izumo said smirking.

"Hai, for guys that got this far on luck... This is the end of the line..." Kotetsu said shaking his head.

"That Naruto's opponent is just too tough..." Izumo said.

"He can't beat the Hyūga clan" Kotetsu said agreeing.

Kiba smirk "_well, I thought that at first but... You'll pay if you underestimate him_..."

Akamaru whine inside of Kiba's jacket.

"Nani?... What is it Akamaru?... Where?" Kiba ask looking behind him "_there... Why is an ANBU here? Is something going on?_"

"Looks like you have something to say" Neji said smirking at Naruto.

Naruto punch his fist in front of him "I told you before... You're definitely going down."

"_Eyes of a person who totally believes in himself... There's no doubt about him_..." Neji thought.

"Now the first match, BEGIN" Genma said jumping back.

"Hehe... That's what makes it worthwhile... It'll be fun to watch you fall apart when you discover reality" Neji said doing his signature fighting stance.

"Stop all the blabbering, you're not that great... Sakura-chan did beat you without even doing anything except hitting you're pressure point" Naruto said smirking.

Sakura smirk at the memory.

"You did what?" Shikamaru ask looking at her shock written all over his face.

"What he said" Sakura said shrugging.

Neji glare at Sakura's direction before glaring at Naruto his ears a bit red.

"There isn't another who has received such thick Hyūga blood... So watch closely Hanabi" Hiashi said looking at his youngest daughter.

"Hai Otou-san" Hanabi said nodding her head.

"_Farting isn't going to help you against this opponent... Close range combat is no good_" Kiba thought.

Naruto did a familiar hand seal "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" a bunch of Naruto appeared each holding a kunai.

Sakura narrow her eyes at the direction of the 'fourth kazekage', "_that damn Orochimaru_..."

"_Sakura, the fourth kazekage formed an ally with Orochimaru to invade Konoha... the Kazekage planned to have Gaara unleash Shukaku from the centre of Konoha during the Chūnin Exams to put the Konoha shinobi at a disadvantage from the get-go... However knowing Orochimaru he have something up his sleeves, we don't know what exactly but I think he's planning to betray the fourth and murder him" Pain said looking at Sakura._

_"What do you want me to do about it?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow._

_"Nothing" Pain said sternly._

"BAH! I TOLD YOU TO STOP AUTOMATICALLY DECIDING THNGS!" Naruto yelled pulling Sakura out of her memory.

Sakura look back at the battle and smirk "Hn..."

A bunch of shadow clones attack Neji, all their attacks were useless Neji just keep dodging them.

"_I told you I'm not stupid, I know where the real one is_..." Neji thought running towards the real body and hitting one of his chakra points, "_you're the real one_."

Sakura's smirk grew as she watch the match which Shikamaru notice.

"Why are you smirking?" Shikamaru ask raising an eye brow.

Sakura look at him her smirk still on her face "you'll see..."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said worriedly.

"It's over" Izumo said beside her.

Naruto clutch her stomach while looking down on the ground.

"That's what I told you it was useless..." Neji said smugly.

Naruto look up with a smirk on his face "hehe... That's why..."

Neji gave him a confuse look.

"I told you to stop automatically deciding things..." Naruto said still smirking a him.

Naruto disappear in a puff of smoke shocking Neji.

"Nani? No way..." Neji said as two shadow clones prepare to attack on both his side.

"Told you so" Sakura said looking at Shikamaru.

"HAI! GO NARUTO!" Kiba yelled encouragely.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said sighing in relief.

"_Anticipating what I was thinking and purposely having one clone stand out_..." Neji thought.

"You're finish" Naruto said smirking.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten" before both Naruto's could come close to Neji they were both send flying away.

"_What... Was that?_" Naruto thought standing up.

"You thought you have won?" Neji said smirking.

Naruto glared at him.

"_How can it be_...?" Hiashi thought.

"_That was_..." Hinata thought shock.

"_Hn... To think a branch member could master that kind of Jutsu_..." Sakura thought smirking amuse.

"..._Hakkeshō Kaiten_... Hiashi thought.

"_Hehe... That's Neji's absolute defense_" ten-ten thought smirking.

Gaara narrow his eyes at Neji.

"Otou-san that's your..." Hanabi said shock.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten is the main Hyūga family's... Basically it's a special Jutsu only passed down to the heirs of the Hyūga house" Hiashi explain, "_to master it on his own... What a guy to be this good_."

"_Don't be surprised just yet Neji's true power is just beginning_..." Ten-ten thought confident that her teammate will win.

"It's over..." Neji said closing his eyes while doing a stance.

"_No way... That stance... It can't be_..." Hiashi thought shock.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" Neji said striking 64 chakra points of Naruto.

Naruto was sent flying away.

"_A branch house member... Surpassing a main branch_..." Hiashi thought a bit nervous.

"... _That's it_..." Genma thought thinking the fight was over.

"I have hit 64 chakra points on your body, you can no longer stand..." Neji said smirking.

Sakura narrow her eyes.

"Uuuggghhh!" Naruto groan clutching his stomach.

"Heh... Is it painful? Stay on your knees before a power you cannot change and realize your worthlessness... Having your dreams come true through hard work... Is an illusion" Neji said a bit bitterly.

Naruto glare at him.

"Oi Hinata are you alright?" Kiba ask worriedly when Hinata started coughing.

"_Na-Naruto-kun_..." Hinata thought worriedly.

"_Naruto... Sasuke where are you_?..." Sakura thought looking at Naruto's fallen body.

"_Kuso... Kuso_..." Naruto thought remembering lee and Hinata.

"Hn?" Sakura said smirking.

"Nani...?" Neji said his eyes slightly widening.

"Ha... Ha... Ha" Naruto gave a weak laugh before smirking and standing up with shaky legs, "I told you... I'm not good at giving up."

"This guy... Impossible..." Neji said surprise.

Hinata started coughing again.

"Oi Hinata you're bleeding!" Kiba said utterly worried.

"No... Naruto-kun... No more..." Hinata said in a weak tone.

"The damage from you're fight hadn't healed yet... Oi Hinata" Kiba said rubbing Hinata's back as she continue to cough.

"What's wrong?" Izumo ask looking at Hinata.

"I'll take a look..." An ANBU said appearing beside Kiba.

"Who are you?" Kiba ask suspiciously.

"Well... I'm no one suspicious..." The ANBU said.

"Quit already, continuing won't change anything... I have no grudge against you" Neji said.

"Shut-up, well... I do" Naruto said breathing heavily.

"... What do you mean?" Neji ask raising at eye brow confuse.

"Why... Why, if you're this strong... Why? With those eyes that can see anything... Did you mentally attacked Hinata who was trying so hard..." Naruto ask glaring at him.

Neji glared back "that's none of you're business."

"Insulting Hinata automatically deciding she's a loser... Main family... Branch family... I don't know what the hell happened... But pieces of shit like you who call other people losers... I will never forgive" Naruto said glaring at him with venom.

Neji stared at him for a moment before smirking, "all right... Fine... If you're gonna go that far then I'll tell you... The Hyūga's destiny of hatred."

Sakura narrow her eyes before looking at Shikamaru, "Oi Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru gave her a confuse look "Nani?"

"Press this once Naruto's match is over" Sakura said giving him a piece of paper with the kanji for summon as a seal.

"Why...?" Shikamaru ask unsure.

"Just trust me, I need to take care of something" Sakura said before disappearing in black cherry blossom petals.

"_Troublesome_..." Shikamaru though shaking his head.

Sakura appear a lot of miles away from Konoha.

"Itachi, Kisame" she said giving the two Akatsuki member a questioning look.

"You're good... We have a mission..." Kisame said shrugging while grinning at her.

Sakura sigh "let me guest to capture the kyūby or the Shukaku?"

"Kyūby..." Itachi said in a monotone but his eyes have a gentle look on them.

"Why the kyūby... I thought Otou-san was planning to catch the tailed beast in order" Sakura said raising an eye brow.

"We don't know what change his mind... By the way how's your match?" Itachi ask curiously.

"Haven't started yet... Gaara killed Dosu so I'm fighting kankurō and Aburame Shino" Sakura said shrugging.

"Kankurō? You mean the other son of the kazekage?" Kisame ask raising an eye brow.

"Hai... By the way Orochimaru killed the fourth and right now his disguise as the kazekage" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Heh I knew it..." Kisame said grinning.

Before Sakura could say anything she disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Hime?..." Kisame said scratching his head while looking around.

Itachi blink.

A puff of smoke appear the moment Shikamaru pressed the seal Sakura gave him.

"Naruto's match is over?" Sakura ask looking at the battlefield at the same time she sense the kyūby's chakra, "_when did he learn to use i_t..."

"Almost" Shikamaru said shrugging.

"I... I failed the academy graduation exam 3 times..." Naruto said looking down.

Neji who was laying on the ground gave him a questioning look.

"That's because unluckily for me the ninjutsu test on the final exam was always decided as... Always decided as my weakest ninjutsu... The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was my worst ninjutsu... Even if how many times the teme tried to teach me that Jutsu I just can't get it right..." Naruto said shaking his head, "destiny can't be change blah blah, stop whining about stupid shit like that... Since you're not a loser like me."

"Heh... WINNER UZUMAKI NARUTO" Genma yelled smirking.

The audience roar.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!."

"THAT WAS GREAT!"

"GREAT FIGHT SHRIMP!"

"Hehe" Naruto said grinning at the crowd while doing the piece sign and running around.

"_Still has the energy to run around... Geez what a stamina freak_" gamma thought amuse.

"Whoa he won!" Shikamaru said shock, "seriously? I had assume he was a lameass-type like me..."

"Lameass-type?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

"Everyone's cheering him, he's totally a kick-ass type... Plus I probably can't beat him, how depressing" Shikamaru said looking down before his eyes widen a little when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Oh come on cheer up, you're strong I've seen you fight and you're smart which Naruto's lack of... You're just lazy" Sakura said now sure why she's comforting him.

Shikamaru gave her a lazy smirk "Arigatō Sakura..."

Sakura look away to and stopped herself from blushing.

"To pull out the kyūby's chakra without losing himself..." Kurenai said shock.

"Hai... Most of the leaf here are surprise" Asuma said agreeing with her.

"_Naruto... To be able to use the kyūby's power... And to control it in a stable state... Since when could he...? Did Kakashi teach him_..." The third thought.

"_Where is Hinata... Is she watching_..." Naruto thought his fist in the air while grinning.

"They're quite restless aren't they?" The 'fourth' kazekage said.

"Indeed it was a fantastic match, after all..." The third hokage said nodding his head.

"No..." The 'fourth' kazekage said causing the third hokage to give him a questioning look.

"I'm sure that's part of the reason but its more likely because of the next match..." The 'fourth' kazekage elaborated, "by the way... Where is he?"

"That's just it we still can't find him..." A jōnin whisper on the third hokage, "and we still have Orochimaru to deal with, so... Before everyone starts to make a big fuss, perhaps we should disqualify him."

"WHAT'S GOING ON? HURRY UP AND START THE NEXT MATCH!" Someone from the crowd yelled impatient.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP US WAITING!?"

"Sheesh..." Genma said looking at the crowd.

Sakura close her eyes trying to locate Sasuke's chakra, "_he's still in the village... But where exactly._..."

"What the heck is that guy doing? Is he planning to come?" Shikamaru said resting his elbow on the rail.

Naruto look at Gaara from the corner of his eyes, "what are you talking about? He's definitely going to come" he said confidently, "_but what's taking you so long? If you don't show up you're going to be disqualified_."

"We have no choice... As the rules state... Sasuke will be disqualified" the third hokage said.

"Che... If he doesn't come, then the plan will..." Kankurō said gripping the rail.

"This is bad what are we going to do?" Temari said beginning to be nervous.

"Hokage-sama... Please wait for a little while longer before making a decision" the 'fourth's kazekage said.

"I beg your pardon but..." Before the jōnin could say anything the 'kazekage' cut him off.

"Everyone wants to watch the match... After all he is from the Uchiha clan" the 'kazekage' said.

"Very well... We will make an exception and have his match later on" the hokage said sighing.

"Hokage-sama are you really ok with that?" The jōnin ask.

"Just inform the examiner" the hokage ordered.

"H-hai" the jōnin sad before disappearing.

"HEY! WHAT'S UP WITH THE MATCH?"

"ISN'T UCHIHA HERE YET?"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE CONTESTANT FOR THE NEXT MAYCH HASN'T ARRIVE YET, SO WE'RE PUSHING HIS MATCH BACK AND BEGIN THE NEXT MATCH" Genma yelled.

Kankurō's eyes widen, "_that means_..."

Naruto sigh in relief, "_thank goodness_..."

"AND NOW FOR THE NEXT MATCH, ABURAME SHINO, KANKURŌ, AND HARUNO SAKURA PLEASE COME DOWN" Genma said looking at the waiting area.

"Haruno, eh... Haven't heard that name for 8 years" someone from the crowd said shock.

"_Shit... This match doesn't even matter... I'm more worried about my life_... Kankurō thought sweating nervously.

Sakura smirk preparing to jump from the rail before she look at kankurō knowing he's going to forfeit, "don't even think about forfeiting... Because if you did... I'm going to kill you... Exam or not" she threaten before jumping off the rail and landing on the ground.

Kankurō swallow hard "I have no choice..." He thought before also jumping on the ground where Shino and Sakura are waiting.

"Good choice" Sakura said smirking her eyes held no emotion.

"BEGIN!" Genma yelled backing away.

* * *

Well that's it... Hope you guys like it...

Hakke Rokujūyon Shō - Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms

Hakkeshō Kaiten - Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven

Review please :)

-xoxo-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Puppeteer Vs. Puppeteer

The moment Genma yelled begin, the three separated themselves from each other.

Bugs started gathering around Shino before heading straight towards Sakura knowing she's a more of a threat than kankurō.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" a continuous flame-thrower expelled from Sakura's mouth towards shino's insect burning them in the process.

Shino's eyes widen behind his glasses, kankurō's puppet zoom past him.

Sakura black flip three times to avoid the puppet, she narrow her eyes before smirking, "_Hn... Karasu_"

"Wipe that smirk off your face" kankurō yelled glaring at her and moving his fingers.

Smoke bombs launches in Karasu's arms heading straight towards Sakura.

A puff of smoke appear and when it clears a puppet that resemble a human appear except both its arms and legs were made out of thick blue blade because of the immense chakra flowing in it.

Kankurō's eyes widen as he stare at Sakura's puppet, "what kind of a puppet is that?"

"Meet Aoihane... My most prize puppet... Well the second actually..." Sakura said smirking at kankurō's awe expression.

Sakura's right hand fingers move, Aoihane started spinning cartwheel at a ferocious speed heading straight towards Karasu.

Kankurō move his finger in order for Karasu to avoid the spinning puppet but alas Aoihane was too fast, so Karasu ended being smashed into pieces.

"Hn..." Sakura said shaking her head.

Shino summon more bugs all of them heading towards Sakura.

Sakura back flip in order to avoid his bugs.

Kankurō smirk moving his finger, Karasu's hand shot towards Sakura with a hidden wrist knives filled with poison.

Sakura back flip only to be trap inside of Kuroari's torso.

"No way" Shikamaru said his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Sakura-chan was captured?" Naruto said shock.

"Looks like I overestimated her..." Temari thought rolling her eyes.

Karasu's already smashed body separates into eight components, The torso is left behind while the arms, legs, and head are positioned around Kuroari, each with a sharp blade, Kankurō guides the separate pieces into slits in Kuroari's torso, impaling Sakura inside.

"One down one more to go" kankurō said smirking.

"It's not over yet... Katsu" Sakura said muttering the last part while standing a couple of feet behind kankurō with a smirk on her face.

"How did you...?" Kankurō said his eyes widening before he could say anything else Kuroari exploded destroying it.

"Hn... You didn't even realize you both were fighting an explosive puppet from the very beginning... The moment Genma yelled begin I used a replacement Jutsu to switch place with a puppet... A puppet that looks exactly like me except an explosive one" Sakura said raising an eye brow, "_Arigatō... Dei for lending me your explosive clay_..."

Kankurō swallow hard blue veins started appearing on both his wrist and his face before feeling his body go numb, he drop on his knee and his body fall "I... Can't... Feel... My... Body..."

"That's because of the poison Aoihane was releasing while he spins..." Sakura said smirking at his fallen form.

"Kankurō is unable to battle" Genma yelled before making sure kankurō was still alive.

"Don't touch him unless you want his body turning ash" Sakura warn before Genma could touch kankurō before looking at Shino.

Shino narrow his eyes behind his glasses before he could do anything, Sakura appear beside him hitting his pressure point.

"Shino is unable to battle, the winner is Haruno Sakura" Genma yelled.

The crowd roar.

"As expected from someone who was from the Haruno clan" the 'fourth' kazekage said, "_and from someone who was trained by each and every member of the Akatsuki_..."

"Hai..." The hokage agree nodding his head.

"Way to go Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled on top of his lungs.

Shikamaru smirk lazily.

Sakura walk towards kankurō's fallen body before kneeling in front of him, she pulled a shot with a green liquid inside from her boots, her hand glow blue before she grab his wrist injecting the shot on the pulse of his wrist.

"Arck!" Kankurō wince at the sudden contact before he started felling his body again.

Sakura stood up before disappearing and appearing beside Shikamaru.

"Congrats..." Shikamaru said smiling lazily at her.

"Arigatō..." Sakura said giving him a small smile.

"And now the next match Temari and Nara Shikamaru please come down" Genma yelled.

Temari open her giant fan swinging it in the air before jumping on it using it as a plane, she landed on the ground with a smirk on her face.

"Looks like you're eager, Shikamaru get down here" Genma yelled looking at Shikamaru.

"Alright Shikamaru go for it!" Naruto said smiling before pushing Shikamaru off the balcony falling down the arena.

Before Shikamaru could hit the ground Sakura used chakra threads to catch him and place him on the ground.

Shikamaru look up "Arigatō... Sakura"

Sakura nodded.

"HEY HURRY UP AND FIGHT!" Someone from the crowd yelled impatient.

"_Sigh... Everyone wants to see Sasuke's fight... They're probably angry because after all this waiting they have to watch this pathetic excuse of a match between two side acts... Since nobody cares about this fight... There isn't really any point to doing it_" Shikamaru thought sighing with a bored look on his face.

"What are you going to give up too?" Temari ask smirking at him.

"_Aww man it's a girl again_..." Shikamaru thought sighing again.

"_Sigh... Well it's not like he was motivated to begin with_..." Asuma thought.

"SHIKAMARU! GOOD-LUCK" Naruto yelled from the waiting area.

"If you won't come then I will" Temari said running towards him her fan ready.

"Oi! I didn't start the match yet!" Genma said.

"Oh man that girl is really revved up" Shikamaru said his eyes slightly widening.

Before Temari's fan could hit him he jump out of the way.

"Ya know I don't really want to fight... And I don't care whether I become a Chūnin or not... But I'm not going to lose to a girl" Shikamaru said smirking, "can't have a guy losing to a girl, well I guess I'll do it."

Temari smirk swinging her fan towards him.

_BOOM!_

"_But even so... I guy just can't go around hitting women so_..." Shikamaru thought hiding behind a tree on the corner of the battlefield.

"BUST HER UP! SHIKAMARU GET HER WITH A 16 HIT COMBO!" Ino yelled punching her fist in the air.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" Chōji ask eating his chip.

"What's with you? You're stomach's alright already?" Ino ask looking at her teammate.

"_Lets see his a ninja that uses shadows... So he's probably trying to lure me into the trees where there'll be lots of cover... But no way I'm going to fall for that_" Temari thought her giant fan open in front of her.

"_Oh man... Why do I always end up fighting women? Shit_" Shikamaru thought.

"Huh? Wasn't it suppose to be Sasuke's match next?" Chōji ask confuse.

"He's not here yet" Ino said looking down.

"Hmmm... But for Shikamaru to be in the finals... It seems really out of place, doesn't it?" Chōji ask continuing on eating his chips.

"GO SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled.

"_This is such a drag_" Shikamaru thought looking at the cloud as if envying them, "_oh man... Those clouds are so lucky... So free... More to the point, I didn't feel like doing this at all to begin with... And... I'm only a ninja because I thought it would be more interesting as one_..."

"_What is he doing with that dumb look on his face? Is he making fun of me_?" Temari thought narrowing her eyes.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu" Temari said swinging her fan.

Sakura cross her arms on her chest watching the match with mild interest, "_Hn... Wonder what Shikamaru will do... In the end he's probably going to give up_...", She raise an eye brow when she saw Shikamaru's eyes close his fingers together creating a circle he looks like his in deep thoughts.

"What is that... That seal?" Kurenai ask confuse.

"That's no seal..." Asuma said smirking.

"Huh?" Kurenai ask raising an eye brow.

"It's a habit of his..." Asuma answer.

"Habit?

"He knows how to slowly take his time... He actually enjoys it like one of those old geezers... That's why he likes things like shōgi and go... I've been playing against him a lot recently and... When he's backed into a corner he always does that... It's a sign that he's working on something... As a result... I've never won a game against him... Not even once" Asuma said explain.

"You speak of strategies... This is a real fight not a game, sheesh" Kurenai said narrowing her eyes.

"But it is said that those games originally had their roots as a device for tacticians to plot their wars with... So i guess you could say that Shikamaru's a shrewd tactician..." Asuma said shrugging.

"Shrewd? Hold on a minute I've see his grades when they were deciding the Genin squad assignments... He was supposed to be at the same level as that Naruto..." Kurenai said in disbelief.

"He always claimed it was too much hassle to even move the pencil for the academy written exams... It seems that he would always sleep through his tests... Once... It struck me as strange that he could be so strong at strategic games despite his grades... So I had him take a IQ test disguise as a game... I wasn't really taking it seriously at that time" Asuma said.

"So... How was it?..." Kurenai ask raising an eye brow.

Asuma smirk "he sure was a diamond in the rough... He is a super genius with an IQ over 200."

"_2-200_...?" Kurenai thought her eyes widening in shock.

"_His done planning... It'll begin now_" Asuma thought smirking.

"Looks like you're finally going to be a little serious" Temari said smirking.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu" Temari yelled swinging her giant fan creating a strong gust of wind towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was hiding behind a tree to avoid the wind, he pulled out a kunai and remove his jacket.

"Does he really have some sort of strategy?" Kurenai ask raising an eye brow.

"P-Probably... He's suppose to..." Asuma said.

"There's no way he'll get close with that.." Ino said shaking her head.

"_What are you planning?_..." Sakura thought narrowing her eyes.

"How long are you going to keep running? Give up already" Temari yelled swinging her fan again.

Temari's eyes widen as she swing her close fan to deflect the kunai Shikamaru threw at the same time jumping behind the line she drew where Shikamaru's shadow won't hit her.

"_Ha! It's no use as long as I'm on this side of the line there is no way... No... Hold on... Shit this is bad_..." Temari thought jumping in a nick of time to avoid the shadow that pass through her line.

"Very good you saw right through that..." Shikamaru said impress.

"I see you were willing away the time... Waiting for the sun to drop lower..." Temari said smugly, "so that the shadow of the wall and yourself would grow larger... The closer to sunset the longer the shadow grow..."

"So close Shikamaru..." Ino said snapping her finger.

"But hey... How can Shikamaru use his shadow when he's in the area of shadow?" Chōji ask eating his chips.

"As long as there is light, there will be a shadow even within the shadow, you're his teammate and you don't know a thing about Shikamaru" Ino scolded.

Sakura look up and smirk noticing something "_he's good_..."

Shikamaru narrow his eyes.

"TEMARI FROM ABOVE!" Kankurō yelled when he saw something.

Temari's eyes widen.

"_I see_..." Shino thought.

"_Nani_?" Temari thought confuse.

A small circle shadow appear a feet in front of her.

"Oh no!" Temari said backing away in a nick of time.

Floating above was Shikamaru's jacket attach with a kunai and his forehead protector looking like a parachute.

Temari keep on avoiding the shadow.

"You won't escape" Shikamaru said gritting his teeth.

"Shikamaru is so going to win..." Naruto said grinning.

Sakura look at him amuse, "he won't... He's probably going to forfeit..." She said shrugging.

"Why would you say that?" Naruto ask confuse.

Sakura shrug again "just watch..."

Despite the 'parachute' Temari was still able to avoid the shadow at the same time thinking of a strategy.

"He's plan wasn't good enough..." Kurenai said.

"Hai... His opponent is pretty bright herself... She thinks ahead..." Asuma said.

"_I'll end it here... I'll use all my chakra and create the strongest wind and rip him apart... Right now his shadow is... Good... Begin the plan... Bunshin no_..." Her thought was cut off, he eyes widen "_im-impossible_..."

The audience look confuse except for Sakura who was smirking.

"_No way... My body_..." Temari thought shock.

"Heh... Finally... Kagemane no Jutsu complete" Shikamaru said smirking.

Sakura's smirk grew as she realize what she thought was right.

Everyone look confuse.

"What happen?" Kankurō ask confuse.

"That child... How many moves ahead was he thinking?" Kurenai ask in disbelief.

"That's Shikamaru's ability" Asuma said with a hint of pride.

"_Why?... Won't my body move?... The shadow couldn't possibly reach this far... Besides.._." Temari thought.

"I'll show you what's behind you" Shikamaru said turning his head with Temari copying his movements.

Temari's eyes widen "this hole..."

"You've notice it haven't you? The hole Naruto dug and ambush with in the previous battle... It's connected to the large hole in front of you" Shikamaru explain.

"No way... The shadow inside the tunnel..." Temari said in disbelief.

"Exactly..." Shikamaru said nodding his head.

"Hn... Using the shirt as a diversion to move her on that very spot... Smart move Shikamaru" Sakura said crossing her arm on her chest with a smirk on her face.

Shikamaru started to walk towards her, Temari copying his movement, he stop the two of them facing each other only in arms length.

"HAI... DO IT!" Naruto yelled punching his fist on the air.

"He won't do it..." Sakura said smirking confidently.

Shikamaru slowly raise his hand, Temari copying him a bit nervous.

"That's it... I give up" Shikamaru said boredly.

Naruto and ino's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, the audience were shock and confuse, while Sakura and Chōji was smirking.

"Told you he won't win... Being a Chūnin is probably way too troublesome for him besides I don't think he have enough chakra to fight if there's still a round after all the matches" Sakura said smirking smugly at Naruto.

"I told you he'll give up... You're the one who doesn't know anything about him" Chōji said smugly at Ino.

"Na-Nani...?" Temari ask shock and confuse.

"I give up... The continuous use of my Kagemane no Jutsu used up all of my chakra... I can barely bind you for 10 seconds... I'm getting tired of this troublesome match... One match is enough for me" Shikamaru said shrugging lazily.

"WINNER TEMARI" Genma yelled.

"Man I'm tired..." Shikamaru said rolling his shoulder while cracking his neck.

"Ahhh! What a waste it was his chance to be a Chūnin" Ino said her hand twitching.

"That's just who he is..." Chōji said shrugging.

"Geez... Is he motivated or not?' Kurenai ask raising an eye brow.

"I don't really know either..." Asuma said sheepishly.

"Hmmm... I think he has a better chance on becoming a Chūnin along with that Haruno girl... Although Hyūga and Naruto's match was good... But I don't think Naruto knows what it takes to be a Chūnin" Izumo said.

"Hai..." Kotetsu said agreeing with him.

"He's an idiot! This pissed me off I'm gonna give him a lecture..." Naruto said jumping off the rail.

Sakura shook her head following her idiot of a teammate to make sure he won't do anything more stupider.

"BAKA!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Shikamaru.

"Shut up you super idiot" Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"Congrats by the way" Sakura said half smirking, half smiling at him.

"Why are you congratulating him? He freaking lost..." Naruto demanded.

"Trust me he has a better chance on becoming a Chūnin than all of us who won" Sakura said shrugging before narrowing her eyes and smirking, "about time..."

"What are you..." Before Naruto could ask what she meant a strong tornado-like appear on the arena, when it was gone Sasuke who was wearing a different outfit appear back to back with kakashi.

Naruto started to grin, while Sakura raise an eye brow at her sensei and boyfriend's entrance.

"Sorry we're late" kakashi said sheepishly.

"Oh please... You just want to make an entrance" Sakura said raising an eye brow at her sensei.

Kakashi smile sheepishly behind his mask.

"Your name?" Genma ask smirking.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Sasuke said in a monotone.

* * *

Enjoy...

Karasu - Crow

Aoihane - Blue Blade

Kuroari - Black Ant

Kamaitachi no Jutsu - Sickle Weasel Technique

Please review... :)

-xoxo-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Sasuke Vs. Gaara

Sasuke look at his girlfriend and best friend "Did you guys win?"

Sakura smirk "of course we did."

"Hai..." Naruto said nodding his head.

Kakashi scratch the back of his head sheepishly "Well... We showed up all flashy and the like, but... Could Sasuke have been... Disqualified? See you're late Sasuke."

"Geez... You're tardiness must be contagious" Genma said sighing.

"Hn" Sasuke said walking towards Sakura.

Sakura gave him a small smile while looking at Shikamaru from the corner of her eyes "_What's wrong with him?_"

Shikamaru was looking down with a frown on his face "_What the hell is wrong with me? Feelings are so troublesome_."

"Don't worry... We pushed Sasuke's fight till' the end... So he's not disqualified" Genma said with a smirk on his face.

"Ahahhaah, that's good" kakashi said sheepishly.

Gaara was looking at Sasuke with his arms cross on his chest.

Sasuke narrow his eyes at Gaara.

"Don't lose to a guy like that" Naruto said glaring at Gaara's direction.

"Hai" Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Oi teme" Naruto said looking at Sasuke with a serious expression.

"Nani?" Sasuke ask confuse.

"I want to fight you... So you better win" Naruto said smirking at him.

Sasuke smirk back "I want to fight you too..." He said before raising his fist.

Naruto grin punching his fist with Sasuke's.

"Gaara get down here" Genma said looking at Gaara.

"Lets go back up" Shikamaru said looking at Sakura and Naruto.

They both nodded.

"For going up at least, we're going to slowly walk up the stairs" Shikamaru said rolling his shoulders.

"Nani? You're still pissed that I pushed you down? At least Sakura-chan caught you" Naruto said crossing his arms while huffing.

Sasuke raise an eye brow at Sakura.

Sakura shrug before placing her middle and index finger to touch the curse mark on his neck "Shōheki Fūin."

Sasuke watch as Sakura's seal disappear along with the curse mark "Arigatō."

"No problem... By the way, be careful... Gaara isn't human, he has a demon sealed inside of him... He enjoys killing just as much as Lee enjoys training, Shikamaru enjoys watching clouds, and Naruto enjoys eating ramen..." Sakura warned.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widen before slowly nodding his head and giving her a confuse look "How come you know that?"

"We're almost the same..." Sakura said shrugging her shoulder while turning around and walking away "Lets go Shikamaru, Naruto."

"R-Right..." Naruto said staring at Sakura's retreating "_What does she mean by that_..."

Shikamaru narrow his eyes before following Sakura.

Sasuke was confuse "Matte! What do you mean?"

Sakura didn't stop walking when she answered him "You'll find out soon enough."

Gaara was staring Sasuke with a sadistic grin on his face while his arms was cross on his chest.

"_N-Not good... I haven't seen Gaara like this in quite a while_..." Temari thought nervously.

"O-Oi Gaara... About the plan, do you under-" kankurō was cut off by Temari's hand.

"Don't talk to Gaara right now... You'll be killed" Temari warned.

Gaara turn around and walked down the stairs.

"Come on you two, hurry up" Naruto said jogging up the stairs while looking at Sakura and Shikamaru who was a couple of steps behind him.

"There's no advantage to hurrying through life..." Shikamaru said lazily walking up the stairs with Sakura beside him.

"Aa" Sakura said before stopping on her tracks.

Naruto saw something that made him stop.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru ask looking at Naruto.

"Stop..." A grass-Nin said leaning on the wall with his partner standing across from him "These low level tournaments like the Chūnin exam are great for betting... Many of the minister are here for that."

"And so... This fight... Could you lose it..." His partner said.

Something change in Gaara's eyes as his sand started to come out of his gourd.

Shikamaru and Naruto watch the scene in front of them with wide eyes while Sakura was expressionless.

Sakura sighed before walking up the stairs but Shikamaru grab her wrist stopping her.

"Where are you going? Lets wait until he's gone" Shikamaru whisper.

"He's not going to kill us..." Sakura said in a monotone while looking at Gaara who was walking towards them.

Naruto and Shikamaru gulp and waited for something to happen, Gaara paid them no attention and walk down the stairs without even looking at them.

Shikamaru and Naruto let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding.

Naruto sigh in relief "Phew, that was close."

"If those two weren't there, we'd probably be dead" Shikamaru said still holding Sakura's wrist "I've never seen someone who could kill with so little hesitation like that... Matte... Never mind."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto ask confuse.

Sakura sighed knowing that he was talking about her "_Oh Shikamaru... If only you know..._"

Shikamaru look at Sakura from the corner of his eyes before shaking his head "Nothing..."

Sasuke and Gaara was facing each other with no emotion evident on their face.

"Now... Finally..." Genma said standing between them with a smirk on his face.

"Hehehehe..." Gaara laugh sadistically.

Sasuke raise an eye brow.

"BEGIN!" Genma yelled eager to watch the match.

Sand started to come out of Gaara's gourd.

"_So this is the sand kakahsi mentioned_" Sasuke thought while jumping back a couple of feet away from Gaara.

Gaara grasp his head in pain "Don't... Get so angry... Okaa-san..."

"_What's he talking about_?" Sasuke thought looking at Gaara weirdly.

"I fed you a nasty blood earlier... I'm sorry... But this time... It would be delicious..." Gaara said sadistically.

"Finally 'conversation' has begun... This is bad..." Kankurō said nervously.

"I've never seen Gaara like this before a fight... Is he really that much of an opponent... Temari said a bit worried.

Gaara finally stopped clutching his head, he look at Sasuke without any emotion "Come."

Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto was still sitting on the steps well Naruto was sitting while Sakura and Shikamaru was still standing unknown to them that Shikamaru was still holding her wrist.

"You remember when we met him in the hospital?" Shikamaru ask looking at Naruto "That time he..."

_"I'll definitely kill you guys... Just wait" Gaara said giving them one last look before leaving the room._

"It was the perfect time for him to kill us..." Shikamaru said looking down.

_"Now... Let me feel it" Gaara said his eyes filled with bloodlust._

"We aren't enough" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Right now... The only one who can make him experience what he wants is..." Shikamaru trailed off looking at Naruto.

"Is Sasuke..." Naruto said clenching his fist.

_"Fighting only for yourself, living while loving only yourself... If you think that everyone else simply exists to allow you to experience that feeling, nothing is better than that world... As long as there are people in this world for me to kill and continue that joy of living... I will never disappear."_

Naruto started to shake.

"_Naruto_?" Shikamaru thought looking at Naruto.

"He won't kill Sasuke... He won't have the chance..." Sakura said looking at the wrist Shikamaru was still holding "_His hand feels warm... What the hell am I thinking_...", "Umm, Shikamaru... You can let go now..."

Shikamaru quickly pulled his hand away from her wrist and look away so she wouldn't see his blush.

"Here I come" Sasuke said throwing 2 shuriken at Gaara.

Gaara's sand automatically shielded Gaara before it turn into a sand clone.

"The shield of sand turned into a clone" Temari said.

Sasuke fought Gaara using taijutsu but Gaara's sand clone keep on deflecting him, Sasuke punch Gaara but before it could even reach Gaara's face he disappear only to appear behind Gaara.

"_Fast... Just like... Him_" Gaara thought his eyes widening.

Sasuke's fist met Gaara's jaw, sending him flying a couple of feet away from Sasuke.

"_Fast! About the same as Lee's starting speed and_..." Guy thought while looking at Lee.

"_His Taijutsu are... The same as mine_..." Lee thought his eyes widening.

A crack started to form on Gaara's jaw where Sasuke punched him.

"So that's the armor of sand, eh?" Sasuke said doing the same stance of Lee.

Sasuke suddenly appear behind Gaara.

"_Fast_..." Lee thought shock.

Before Gaara's sand could reach Sasuke, Sasuke appear in front of him sending a powerful kick on his face.

"_That armor... I'll rip it off_" Sasuke thought smirking before running circles around Gaara.

"_He's about the same speed as... Lee without the weights_..." Guy thought.

Sasuke manage to pass through Gaara's defense and kicked him on the chin before jumping back breathing heavily.

"_Sasuke-kun... You are a genius that surpasses the imagination... How many years did it take for me to gain that speed... But in only a month to you_" Lee though truly amaze "_But as expected keeping up that movement uses up a lot of stamina_."

"_What are you going to do now, Gaara? The armor of sand uses up too much chakra, you can't use it for long_" kankurō thought.

"What kind of training did you do?" Guy ask not looking at kakashi who was standing behind him.

"Sasuke had copied Lee-san's Taijutsu with the Sharingan before... That's why during his training, I had Sasuke use Lee-san's Taijutsu" kakashi said in a monotone.

Lee's eyes widen.

"Because he knew Lee-san and had seen him in action before, he was able to master the style... It was a lot of work, of course..." Kakashi explain.

"_But with just that... With just Taijutsu... He can't beat the sand_" Lee thought swallowing.

"_Kakashi you saw the fight between the hateful Gaara and the cute Lee with your own eyes... You must realize that against a guy even Lee couldn't beat, some hastily work Taijutsu won't work so then... Why did concentrate only mastering Taijutsu_?" Guy thought curiously.

The sand started to cocoon Gaara.

"_Then why do I exist? Why am I alive? When I thought about this I could find no answer... But as you live you need a reason, otherwise it's the same as being dead_."

"Shikamaru, Sakura-chan... I'm going to find kakashi-sensei" Naruto said standing up.

"What are you planning?" Shikamaru ask.

Naruto ignore him and started running.

"Oi!" Shikamaru yelled grabbing Sakura's hand before running after Naruto.

"I'll stop... This fight..." Naruto said while running.

Sasuke run towards Gaara before the cocoon could close completely.

"Gaara isn't... Not that Jutsu..." Kankurō said gritting his teeth.

Sasuke punch the hard sand causing blood to stream down his arm "_Using all his sand to protect himself... So it gets this hard when it's packed tight... An absolute defense_..."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" Naruto yelled breathing heavily with Shikamaru and Sakura behind him.

"Naruto-kun" Lee said turning around to look at him.

Sakura pulled her hand out of Shikamaru's grasp, Shikamaru look down to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Naruto, you're over reacting" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.

"Over reacting? Over reacting? That guy is going to kill my best friend not to mention your boyfriend! And you think I'm over reacting?" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

"Boyfriend!?" Ino and Shikamaru ask shock, jealousy, envy, and hurt written on their face.

"You guys didn't know she was dating Sasuke" Naruto said raising an eye brow.

"Never mind that... Naruto... Sasuke-kun can take care of himself, he's strong both you and I know that... I'm pretty sure everyone knows that... You should be more confident" Sakura said giving him a pointed look.

Naruto sigh in defeat "Your right..."

"I'm always right... How bout this... If something goes out of hand you can stop the match, I'll even help you..." Sakura said looking at the match "_No way_..."

A third eye appear above the cocoon of sand.

"There's no doubt about it... It's that Jutsu... This is bad... Gaara's forgotten about the plan entirely" Temari said nervously.

"Naruto you worry too much... Sakura's right you should have more confident... Besides, Sasuke and I weren't late for nothing..." Kakashi said smirking at them behind his mask.

Sasuke stared at the cocoon in front of him, narrowing his eyes before running towards it and sending some kicks.

"_As I thought, no good... Hiding in there... I don't know what he's up to but... This is perfect, since mine also... Take some time_... " Sasuke thought smirking.

"What do you mean by that... I thought you guys were late because you wanted to make an entrance, it's either that or you forgot that the finals is today or you were too busy reading your porn to notice the time " Sakura said raising an eye brow with a smirk on her face.

Kakashi mentally sweatdropped "Sakura stop bullying your sensei" he whined pouting behind his mask.

"Look we don't have time for this" Naruto said glaring at his teammate and sensei.

"Be quite and watch him..." Kakashi said not turning around to look at him "You'll be surprise..."

Sasuke jump backwards until he was hanging on the side of the wall a couple of feet up from the ground.

"Kuso, Gaara you won't be able to see the signal..." Baki said gritting his teeth.

"Kuso... Once he's like this there's nothing that can be done" Temari said biting her lower lip in a nervous way "Does Gaara want to mess up the plan?"

"Oi, Oi should we run away?" Kankurō ask equally nervous.

Shino who heard what the siblings were talking about, narrowed his eyes behind his glasses "Plan?"

Electricity started emitting from Sasuke's hand.

Guy's eyes widen "No way... Is that...?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask "The reason I trained Sasuke is... Because he is... The same type as me..."

Sakura scoff causing kakashi to look at her "We both know the real reason on why you wanted to train him personally, kaka-sensei..."

Guy, Lee, Chōji, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru was clueless on what Sakura was talking about.

Kakashi sighed closing his visible eye "_You really are one of a kind, Sakura_..."

A large amount of lightning chakra started to form on Sasuke's left hand before he started running towards Gaara's cocoon leaving a crack on the his wake.

"I see... So that's why you only trained him Taijutsu and had him greatly raised his speed" Guy said in realization.

"Hai" Kakashi said his eyes twinkling.

"Nice..." Sakura mutter looking at the chakra on Sasuke's hand "... _But I don't think that would be enough_..."

"_Impossible... That Jutsu... So this is the Uchiha clan_..." Guy thought amaze.

Sasuke continue to run towards Gaara's cocoon leaving smoke and crack on his way.

"What is... That?" Naruto ask his eyes widening.

One of the crowd started to feel woozy before he fell asleep.

"What is this Jutsu and this sound..." Ino ask staring at Sasuke in amazement.

"A simple stab... But it is Konoha's number one Jutsu, copy ninja kakashi's sole original Jutsu... It's a Jutsu specially for assassination... The speed of the stab and the great amount of chakra that creates the heightened flesh... Because the chakra is concentrated in the hand and with the speed of the user, it produce a sound like a thousand birds are running towards you... That Jutsu is called..." Guy explain crossing his arms on his chest.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled as his hand passed through Gaara's cocoon.

* * *

Well that's it folks...

Review pls...

-xoxo-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Sand's Betrayal

"No way! Gaara's absolute defense has been..." Kankurō said in disbelief.

"It can't be..." Temari said her eyes widening.

"Im-impossible..." Baki said shock.

"_Impressive_..." The 'fourth' kazekage thought.

"That's kakashi's..." The third hokage said shock.

"Chidori... Or it's also known as Raikiri" Guy explain.

"Raikiri?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

"Raikiri is... A nickname earned when kakashi cut a bolt of lightning with that Jutsu... It's true name is chidori it is known for its stabbing speed that pushes the limits of the human body... And the amount of chakra that is focused in one arm... That arm then becomes the blade of a sword that cuts anything... But what a truly ridiculous Jutsu it is..." Guy explain before crossing his arms on his chest.

"A Jutsu that was used to cut a bolt of lightning... That's one heck of Jutsu..." Sakura said narrowing her eyes, "_Hn... But like I said it won't be enough, especially if the person you want to assassinate is Uchiha Itachi_..."

Naruto gripped the railing while gritting his teeth, jealousy evident on his eyes.

"_Heh... The guy that was so worried about Sasuke... Is now jealous of him_..." Shikamaru thought smirking.

"What is this... Warm stuff... Okaa-san what did... AHHHH!... BLOOD... MY... MY BLOOD!" Gaara yelled inside his cocoon.

"It... Can't be..." Temari said her eyes widen in shock along with kankurō.

Sakura bit her lower lip as she watch her boyfriend try to free his arm out of the cocoon, her eyes slightly widen when she saw Shukaku's hand wrap around Sasuke's arm before it went back inside the cocoon.

"_It's 'his' arm_" kankurō thought fear written on his face.

"What's that?" Guy ask narrowing his eyes.

"Did he transform into his 'complete' form?!" Kankurō ask alarmed.

"I don't know, it looks like he's wounded, this has never..." Temari said trailing off, "inside is..."

"_Kuso... Acting on his own_" baki thought gritting his teeth.

Sasuke was staring at the cocoon breathing heavily.

"_What's this... Feeling_...?" Genma thought feeling the air around him shifting.

The cocoon started to crack, making Temari, kankurō, baki more nervous.

"_This is bad_..." Sakura thought biting her lower lip until she could taste blood.

The cocoon was destroyed revealing Gaara clutching his blooded shoulder while breathing heavily and his eyes widen in shock.

"I knew it! A wound... The cocoon was broken while he was still incomplete!" Temari said shock to see his little brother actually wounded.

The audience started to fall asleep except for the jōnins.

"Kakashi... This is..." Guy said looking at kakashi from the corner of his eyes.

"Hai... Genjutsu" kakashi said.

"Kai" Kakashi and Guy said deflecting the genjutsu.

Sakura narrow her eyes easily deflecting the genjutsu without even doing anything.

"_Genjutsu... So Kabuto started his move... Then the time will soon come_" baki thought narrowing his eyes.

The 'Kazekage' look at the hokage.

"Shall we..." The 'kazekage' said as a huge puff of smoke surround him and the hokage.

"_Operation start_!" Temari, kankurō, and baki thought.

A three headed snake destroyed the boundary wall of Konoha, the 'Kazekage' head locked the hokage while pointing a kunai on his temple using his other hand before he jump on the roof still holding the hokage.

Sakura gritted her teeth while narrowing her eyes at the four sound-nin who was doing a hand seal.

A barrier appear surrounding Orochimaru and hiruzen, The faces of the barrier are made from purple flames.

Kankurō and Temari jump beside Gaara along with baki.

"For Suna to betray Konoha... An alliance is only useful as camouflage to make the enemy relax his guard" Hiruzen said in disbelief.

"The stupid fighting games end here... From here, history changes..." The 'kezekage' said.

"You want to start a war?" Hiruzen ask.

"Exactly" Orochimaru said grinning behind the cloth covering half his face.

"We should avoid solving things through force, and work out our differences through negotiation... Kazekage-sama, there is still time..." Hiruzen said hoping that the 'kazekage' would cooperate.

"Do we become peace loving fools when we age? Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru said smirking.

Hiruzen's eyes widen in realization "You..."

Genma stood in front of Sasuke, narrowing his eyes at the sand sibling and baki.

"Gaara... The plan..." Baki said looking at Gaara.

Gaara gritted his teeth clutching his head while on his knees and shaking.

"I knew it..." Temari said a bit worried.

"What is it?" Kankurō ask worriedly.

"Baka! Trying to transform into your complete form before the signal" baki said half glaring at Gaara.

"He's experiencing the side effects... It's impossible to proceed now..." Temari said kneeling beside him.

"Then what are we suppose to do?! Do it without Gaara?" Kankurõ ask.

"Abort the mission... You guys take Gaara and retreat" Baki said gritting his teeth while looking at Genma and Sasuke.

"Nani? What about you?" Temari ask looking at him.

"I'll join the battle... GO!" Baki order not taking his eyes off team 7 and Genma.

"H-Hai..." Temari said.

Kankurō wrap Gaara's arm around his neck and left with Temari.

"Is the leader of this party, Orochimaru?" Genma ask looking at baki.

"Who knows... Lets just join the fun..." Baki said smirking.

"Oi! What's going on?" Sasuke said more like demanded.

"Sorry, but the Chūnin exam is now over, you go pursue Gaara and the others" Genma said not looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"You're already a Chūnin level, if you're a Konoha-nin then make yourself useful" Genma said.

"_Geez... What's going on here_?" Sasuke thought before following the sand siblings.

"_Sasuke_?" Kakashi thought when he saw Sasuke leaving the battleground.

"_Where the hell is he going_?" Sakura thought narrowing her eyes.

"I see... So that's it..." Hiruzen said gritting his teeth.

"Your foolishness has caused Konoha to fall further and further behind... I have won" Orochimaru said.

"Heh... It's not over till its over... I thought I taught you that..." Hiruzen said smirking.

Orochimaru removed his mask revealing his true face.

"Orochimaru" Hiruzen said looking at him from the corner of his eyes, "I thought this day would come eventually... But you won't get my head so easily..."

Orochimaru smirk "I told you... You should hurry and pick the fifth... Because... You will die here the third.." He said licking his kunai.

"A large number..." Kakashi said staring at the sound-nins in front of him.

"It's not just that... The situation is more dire than that... Look at the roof of the central watch tower" Guy said looking at the barrier.

"That's barrier ninjutsu" Kakashi said his visible eye widening.

Sakura bit her lower lip "_I can destroy the barrier... But... I'm not allowed to do anything... Kuso..._."

"Kakashi look within the barrier..." Guy said gritting his teeth.

Kakashi's eye widen "Orochimaru!"

Sakura narrow her eyes summoning Akuma and swinging it at the two sound-nins heading towards her, beheading them.

Kakashi, Guy, and the rest of the sound-nins gave her a shock and disbelief look.

"Nani? Never seen a 13 year old girl cut off a ninja's head?" Sakura ask all her barely there emotion vanishing leaving only a no mercy filled eyes like when she fought Zaku.

The rest of the sound-nins run towards her but before they could even reach her, their head rolled off their body.

"What the..." Kakashi said in disbelief.

Guy swallowed hard.

Hiruzen smirk when he saw tears gathering on Orochimaru's eyes "Are you that happy? Or..."

Before he could even finish what he was saying Orochimaru stab his own palm.

"Trying to kill your own master, yet... You still have the heart to feel some small amount of sadness..." Hiruzen said narrowing his eyes.

"I finally feel better..." Orochimaru said before wiping the tears off his eyes, "No, I was just tired... I yawned and a tear leaked out, that's all..."

"Heh... I thought so..." Hiruzen said smirking.

Orochimaru let go of Hiruzen and started waking a couple of feet away.

"I know you're not the kind of man to act based solely on vengeance... You have neither goals nor reasons..." Hiruzen said closing his eyes.

"Hmmm... Perhaps... But I do have a goal... Well... You could say... I enjoy watching things in motion... It's a dull when things are at a standstill, isn't it?" Orochimaru said smirking "A stopped windmill isn't worth watching you know... Though... Sometimes it's good, because of the anticipation you see..." He said taking off the kazekage hat and throwing it somewhere "Anyway... Right now... I want to make that windmill spin again... With the 'crumbling Konoha' as the wind..."

"Heh... You're the same as always..." Hiruzen said smirking.

Kakashi shook his head before looking at his female student "Sakura... Nullify the genjutsu and wake up Shikamaru and Naruto... This will be your first mission as Konoha-nin... Naruto will be happy since his been bugging me for a mission cause he wants to see you in action without any rules or whatsoever..."

"What kind of mission?" Sakura ask in a monotone.

"First of, stop talking to me like that it's disturbing... Second, listen carefully... This is an A-rank mission..." Kakashi said before slashing at the sound-nin heading towards him.

"At a situation like this?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

"Sasuke is in pursuit of Gaara and his siblings... Sakura... You are to nullify the genjutsu on Shikamaru and Naruto... And track Sasuke down..." Kakashi said biting his thumb "I'm concern about that weird chakra..."

"Aa..." Sakura said narrowing her eyes.

"Most likely the sand and sound have already entered the village... You only need the basic four man team..." Kakashi said doing a hand seal.

"Four man?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" kakashi said slamming his hand on the back of a sleeping person.

"A... Dog?" Sakura said blinking at the small dog on front of her.

"This guy, Pakkun, will be able to track Sasuke down by his scent" kakashi explained.

"_Or I could just follow Sasuke's chakra_...", Sakura gave him a blank look "Ok... I'm suppose to track down the sand sibling with a lazy genius who's IQ almost matches mine, a hyperactive idiot, and a little dog..."

"What's your IQ? And what's Shikamaru's?" Kakashi ask curious.

"Shikamaru's IQ is over 200, 210 to be exact, mine is 220..." Sakura said shrugging.

Kakashi's visible eye wide along with Pakkun "Ok then... Sakura nullify the Genjutsu on Shikamaru and Naruto..."

"Hai" Sakura said kneeling beside Naruto and tapping his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes slowly open, he sat up while rubbing his eyes "Huh? What happened, Sakura-chan?"

"I'll explain later..." Sakura said moving towards Shikamaru, she shook her head with a small smile on her face "_Shikamaru_..."

Pakkun bit Shikamaru's ankle.

"ITAI!" Shikamaru yelled waking up instantly.

"Why were you pretending to be possum?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow amuse.

"I didn't want to be attack... Who cares about Sasuke, anyway..." Shikamaru said holding Pakkun by the scarf and pinching his cheek, causing Pakkun to bite his hand.

"Well for one thing he's your comrade, your fellow Konoha-nin..." Sakura said smirking at him.

Shikamaru scoff.

Guy threw a sound-nin on the wall beside Sakura creating a hole on the wall, Kakashi jump in front of his student, his back facing them.

"Now I'll restart your mission... Once you've heard it escape through the wall... Chase after Sasuke, join him and stop him... Then take him away to a safe location..." Kakashi said not looking at his student.

"What happened to teme?" Naruto ask worried for his best friend.

"I'll explain on the way" Sakura said using chakra threads to control Naruto and Shikamaru to escape through the hole with Pakkun.

"Will they be alright by themselves?" Guy ask concern.

"Pakkun's with them, they should be fine... As long as they don't get in too deep" kakashi said.

Shino frown before disappearing.

Hiruzen took off his hokage robe and hat, tossing it somewhere, Orochimaru copied his move.

"Hehe... To be able to fight you again..." Orochimaru said smirking.

"So the barrier can only be broken from the inside, eh?" An ANBU said.

"If hokage-sama could just take out one of those four we could get in" the ANBU beside him said.

"It's about to start..." Kidōmaru said smirking.

"Put up a barrier on the inside too" Sakon said.

"Hai" Jjirōbo said.

Another barrier appear inside.

Hiruzen smirk "Heh... Looks like I won't be able to escape easily."

"As of you intend to... You'd rather not have anyone get in your way, right?" Orochimaru ask smirking.

Hiruzen's smirk grew.

"Kuso..." The ANBU said.

* * *

Well that's it...

I'm sorry but I won't be able to update for a month... Because I'm grounded, meaning NO CELLPHONE, NO TV, NO INTERNET, NO PARTY...

Hope you guys won't stop reading my stories :)

...Bye for now...

-xoxo-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: The Life I Wanted

Hiruzen and Orochimaru stared at each other after a few second they both did a different hand seals.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" Hiruzen creates a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken, striking them towards Orochimaru.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" two wooden coffin emerge from the ground in front of Orochimaru blocking the shurikens, a third one was beginning to emerge but stopped before it could even fully emerge "_the third one didn't work... Oh well... That's fine._.."

"_Of all people for him to summon those two_..." Hiruzen thought gritting his teeth.

The Coffins slowly open...

"It can't be..." The ANBU outside said shock.

The coffins opened revealing, Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama also known as the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure.

"It can't be... The Lords..." An ANBU said shock.

"The lords...?" The ANBU beside him ask.

"It's been a long time eh, monkey?" Tobirama said in an emotionless voice.

"Ohh... It's you... You've grown old haven't you, Sarutobi..." Hashirama said

"I would not have thought I would meet with you two brothers again in a situation like this... It's regrettable... Hiruzen said in a monotone.

"This is... Really bad..." an ANBU said.

"Edo Tensei, eh? This youngster is the one who summoned us with the taboo Jutsu..." Tobirama said looking at Orochimaru.

"If that's so... I guess that means we would have to fight against you, hmmm..." Hashirama said.

"Gotcha, so that's what's been going on... That teme he's too anxious" Naruto said gritting his teeth while jumping on some branch with Sakura, Shikamaru, and Pakkun.

"So? Why am I being assigned to this mission? It's a shitting chore" Shikamaru complained.

Sakura sighed "Come on Shika stop being so negative... Besides like I said earlier Sasuke is your comrade..."

Pakkun sniff "This way..." He said turning left.

"_Shit_!..." Sakura thought when she sense nine chakra signature chasing them.

"Oi! You guys! Pick up the pace! From behind 2 squads with 8, no 9 men are chasing us..." Pakkun said worriedly.

"Oi! Oi! Already? Men you have got to be kidding me..." Shikamaru said gritting his teeth annoyed.

Sakura bit her lower lip.

"Shit! Should we ambush them?" Naruto ask looking at Sakura.

"Ambush them? Not a bad idea..." Sakura said smirking mischievously.

Shikamaru narrow his eyes at Sakura "We can't ambush them... Ok listen up, an ambush is a basic tactic that's very favorable to the user but there are two necessary conditions that must be met" he said holding up two fingers, "the first is that those fleeing must move without making noise and discover the enemy first... Second is to locate and quickly conceal themselves in a place and position where you can take them off guard and ensure you cause maximum damage to them... Only when both of these conditions are met without a doubt, will the ambush become effective... Well the first isn't so hard to clear as long as we have pakkun's nose... And even the second condition, it may seem at first glance that we would be able to secure the best position to secure them... Since this is our home and we're quite familiar with the geography, but... This plan wouldn't work against the subordinates of a shinobi who was from Konoha..."

"Why is that?" Naruto ask confuse.

"Because they're all probably ninja's who have mastered the art of hunting... Hunters, who have been taught the geography of this land and practiced mock combat for this battle... Even with that, the ambush will still be advantageous to us but there's too many advantage factors involve, to begin with the enemy's a ninja squad that's been organized for this plan, where as we have... An idiot (looking at Naruto's sulking face)... A Kunoichi who's ability is way too scary (looking at Sakura's smirking face)... A dog (looking at pakkun's offended expression)... And the best guy at running away, me... Battle tactics, it's how to come up with the best plan after fully grasping the combat ability available in a given situation and so, after that analysis, There is only one thing we can do now..."

"And that is..." Sakura said raising an eye brow.

"We need to create a diversion that looks as if we're going to ambush them... One of us will have to remain behind and... Delay them by faking an ambush..."Shikamaru explain.

Sakura narrow her eyes at his words "In other words... A decoy... If they're stalled they won't be able to locate the remaining three... But there's no guarantee that the person who remained as a decoy will survive..."

Shikamaru smirk at her "Exactly... So who's going to do it? The dog's necessary to chase after Sasuke, in which case..."

Naruto gritted his teeth "Ok... I understand, I'll..."

"I guess I'm the only one..." Shikamaru said cutting Naruto off.

"He's right... If you think about the guy who can fulfill the job as a decoy successfully and be more likely to survive it's Shikamaru... And besides the Kagemane no Jutsu was originally a Jutsu used as a delaying tactics, ain't that right, Shika?" Sakura said raising an eye brow with a smirk on her face.

"Right..." Shikamaru said smirking back before grabbing a branch and swinging himself backwards and landing on a the same branch his back facing them, "Well I'll catch up with you guys later on so, hurry up and go."

Naruto, Sakura, and Pakkun stopped on the branch behind him.

"We'll be depending on you" Naruto said confidently.

"Be careful Nara, we don't want you dying before you could even reach Chūnin level, now do we?" Sakura said smirking at him.

Shikamaru turn his head with a lazy smirk on his face "Hai..."

Naruto look at Sakura and Shikamaru dumbfounded "_What did I miss_?..."

"Let's go, Naruto" Sakura said speeding away with Pakkun.

"O-Oi! Matte!" Naruto yelled chasing after them.

The sound-nins following stopped on a branch.

"Heh, they're still amateurs" a sound-nin said looking at the footprint and broken branch in front of him.

"Oi! The enemy is coming closer and closer, is he really delaying them?" Pakkun ask doubtful.

"Of course he is... He won't betray us" Sakura said half smirking at him.

"She's right... He's got bad mouth and acts like everything is a pain in the neck but he's not someone who'll betray us" Naruto said confidently.

"Ahhhh... I managed to make a good on my escape somehow" Shikamaru said lazily looking up the clouds.

The sound-nins stopped on their tracks when they saw the footprints and paw prints before they're eyes widen.

"Or rather I was supposed to be a guy who could be seen like that" Shikamaru said smirking at them.

"Would you look at that, he's just a kid..." A sound-nin said in disbelief.

"To think we'd be caught in the likes of him... This must be the famous Kageshibari no Jutsu , huh?" Another sound-nin said impress.

"Ahh, that's a really old-fashioned way of saying it, times are changing... Now it's called Kagemane no Jutsu" Shikamaru said smirking, "_Just like I thought, this match was really a mistake, I used up too much chakra, I won't last much longer_."

Shikamaru threw 4 shurikens and 4 kunais at the sound-nins to find out where the last sound-nin is hiding.

"_Over there, huh_" Shikamaru thought looking up the tall tree on his right, he tried to use his shadow to trap the sound-nin but he's almost out of chakra, "_Fuck... The speed of the shadow won't increase, I don't have any more stamina to convert to chakra_."

"It's useless we already know all about your Jutsu" a sound-nin said smugly.

"Geez..." Shikamaru said boredly.

"Looks like you're at the end of the rope" a sound-nin said "this so called Kagemane no Jutsu will be released soon, best be prepared."

Shikamaru sigh looking up the clouds "_I was going to be a so-so ninja and earn an ok salary, marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty, have two children, first a girl, then a boy, retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing shōgi or Go, then die of old age before my wife... I wanted that kind of life, maybe have that kind of life with Sakura... Kami, what am I thinking? She's dating Sasuke, whatever future I'm fantasying with her will remain a fantasy_..." He thought sadly.

"Hmm, the pursuers have stopped moving" Pakkun said relieve.

"He did it! He was successful in stopping them in their tracks" Naruto said grinning.

Sakura gritted her teeth when she sense how low Shikamaru's chakra is before sighing in relief, "_Thank Kami_..."

"_Alright, now all that's left is Teme... Shikamaru you better be alive and catch up to us_" Naruto thought gritting his teeth.

"It's like you said... Looks like I reach my limit" Shikamaru said as the shadow fade.

"Oi, how about coming out now... And while you're at it, why don't you lop his head off for him" a sound-nin said.

Before the sound-nin could attack him someone killed him.

"Nani!?" A sound-nin said his eyes widening.

"I finally caught up with you..." Asuma said appearing behind Shikamaru carrying a dead sound-nin on his side.

"Asuma..." Shikamaru said relieve.

Asuma threw the sound-nin away before killing the rest of the sound-nin in a blink of an eye.

Shikamaru sigh while tiredly flopping on the ground.

"_You did good, Shikamaru... But, for the time being you're done_..." Asuma thought smiling at his student's tired form.

"_Good, he's safe_... Sakura thought half smiling in relief before narrowing her eyes "_Now Sasuke you also better be safe_..."

* * *

Well... Long time no update...

Hey guys I'm back...

Thank you for waiting...

Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei - Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation

Please review...

-xoxo-


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Gaara's True Face

"Kuso..." Temari said gritting her teeth when she saw Sasuke in front of them.

"You can't escape..." Sasuke said smugly.

"Sasuke's movement has stopped... There's still a little ways to go but..." Pakkun said trailing off.

"Alright!" Naruto said eagerly.

"What is this... This clump of numerous scents... This is... There's someone else beside us chasing Sasuke..." Pakkun said worried.

"Don't worry it's just Shino" Sakura said shrugging her shoulder.

"You're a sensor?" Pakkun ask shock.

"Hai..." Sakura said smirking at him.

Kankurō removed his puppet from his back "Temari take Gaara and go ahead" he said glaring at Sasuke.

"Hai" Temari said reluctantly taking Gaara from kankurō and wrapping his arm around her neck before running away.

"Guess there's no helping it, I'll be your opponent..." Kankurō said a bit unsure.

"No! I'll be your opponent" someone said on the branch beside Sasuke.

"It's you..." Kankurō said gritting his teeth.

"Shino? Why are you here?" Sasuke ask raising an eye brow.

Shino pointed at him "Before you left the arena, I used some female bugs to spread their scent on you. The scent of the female is nearly nonexistent… Only the males of the same species can trace the faint scent of such females, although the males themselves have the stronger scent…" Shino rambled "Uchiha Sasuke… You chase after Gaara, after all, your match with him was yet to be decided, I'll take this one…since I was supposed to be his opponent anyway."

"Hn" Sasuke said nodding at him once before jumping away.

A dark chuckle came from kankurō "You guys have no idea... I don't think you guys have experience... True terror!"

Gaara slowly open his eyes "Temari, put me down..." He said weakly.

"Oi Gaara, you're awake?" Temari said looking at her younger brother before stopping on a branch.

Gaara grip his head in frustration.

"Gaara..." Temari thought staring at Gaara with a worried expression "_The thing that was inside his body is about to wake up... I have no idea when it's going to fully emerge... This is bad, I'm alone out here, I can't handle that thing alone_..."

"Temari, Scram" Gaara sad glaring at her.

"Nani?" Temari ask her eyes widen.

"Just get lost! Mind your own business!" Gaara said gritting his teeth while pushing her away with force that she flew away from where he stood before glaring at Sasuke who was on top of the branch above the tree in front of him.

"I don't know the motives of your village... But I will stop you!" Sasuke said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Kuso... Isn't that Sasuke? That Kankurō... Is he..." Temari said biting her lower lip.

"Also... I want to see your true face" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

_"What is it that drives you? Why do you seek the power...?" Gaara ask curious._

_Sasuke stared at him for a moment before answering "It's none of your concern... Just get lost... Don't get in the way of my training."_

_Gaara turned around but before walking away he said "Your eyes have the same look as mine... The same with your girlfriend except she already has the power, also like me she will kill the person she wants to kill without hesitation... Even He doesn't want to mess with her... And don't forget Uchiha you're my toy!"_

"_Oh no_..." Sakura thought biting her lower lip until it bleeds, "_Kuso... Sasuke, you better not do anything stupid... You can't win against Shukaku_..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watch Gaara fell on his knees while clutching his head, His face seemed to be getting cracks in it and after a while Gaara stood but looked so much different.

"_It's starting_!" Temari thought her eyes widening.

Gaara ran towards Sasuke swinging his gigantic demon claw at him, Sasuke dodge his arm in a nick on time and jumped behind a tree but one of Gaara's talons scratched his shoulder.

"_Is he... A monster_..." He thought while holding his wounded shoulder as blood oozed out from it.

"**_ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME!? UCHIHA SASUKE! AFRAID OF MY EXISTENCE_**" Gaara/Shukaku yelled in a sadistic way.

_"Hold it... What do you mean? Sakura is nothing like you and what the hell do you want from me?" Sasuke said gritting his teeth._

_Gaara looked at him in the eyes "You're in a relationship with her and yet you know nothing about her, I know that you know that she will never hesitate on killing someone, the death of others means nothing to her if it means getting what she wants, and her power... You saw what she's capable off... As for you, your eyes tell me that you know what true loneliness is... Further more, you also know that such solitude is the worst possible pain in the world... I've told you, you have the same eyes as I do... The eyes filled with hatred and death, the longed for strength... Just like mine, your eyes tells me you wish to kill the one who put you through hell called loneliness..."_

_Sasuke started to get anxious which Kakashi noticed._

_"Alright... Time out... Gaara, is it?" Kakashi ask "I don't care what you think you know about Sasuke, you shouldn't talk as of you could see Sasuke's inner self... And as for Sakura... I really don't know much about her... But what I do know is she actually show mercy..." He said unsure about the last part._

_Gaara chuckled darkly "Mercy? I was there when she controlled her puppet to cut off Zaku's arm, I know for the fact that she knows I was watching and she knows that I won't stop her from killing them..."_

_"But she didn't kill them, now did she?" Kakashi ask in a challenge tone._

_"No she didn't because she sense a cold chakra emitting from her teammate..." Gaara said halfheartedly._

_Kakashi didn't say anything because he knows that Gaara's right._

"**_WHAT'S THE MATTER? ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME?" Gaara yelled "HAS YOUR FEAR OVERTAKEN YOUR HATRED, THE KILLING URGE? IS YOUR REASON FOR EXISTENCE AS PUNY AS THAT? IF YOU CRAVE FOR AN ANSWER, COME AND GET ME_**_!_"

"_It was intentional... Only I was left alive... But for what reason? No... I know why... He let me live so that he doesn't have to feel guilty about killing the entire clan... My brother Itachi chose me to be the avenger... The sole reason for my existence... Is to hunt him, destroy him_!" Sasuke thought his chidori becoming stronger than before.

Sasuke and Gaara run towards each other their attacks ready, Sasuke with his chidori and Gaara with Shukaku's arm, Sasuke's chidori was able to split Shukaku's arm in half.

Gaara started laughing maniacally "**_I see... So that's what it was_**!"

Temari's eyes widen "Impossible! He countered the transformed Gaara!?"

"... **_The reason I'm so excited... I just got the answer... It's this pain_**..." Gaara said clutching his bleeding arm "**_Defeating a man strong enough to hurt me and utterly destroying him... That's what gives me an even greater sense of existence_**!"

"Hn..." Sasuke said smirking smugly.

"_Not once but twice, he wounded the invincible Gaara... He's a monster... No... The real monster is... After all Gaara has transformed only his right arm so far_..." Temari thought shaking with fear.

Gaara laughed again making Temari and Sasuke confuse.

"_**I WANT MORE**_!" Gaara said the tail of Shukaku emerging from behind him and his arm was whole again.

"_What the hell is he? He keeps changing forms_..." Sasuke thought utterly curious.

Gaara using his tail swings himself towards Sasuke increasing his speed.

"He's faster than before!" Sasuke said backflipping in a nick of time in order to avoid Gaara.

"We have to move faster" Sakura said urgently while increasing her speed, she could just leave them and go on ahead but she doesn't want them to know how worried she is.

"Why?" Naruto ask confuse also increasing his speed.

"Sasuke's chakra is pretty low, he won't be able to use any higher level Jutsu like the Chidori but you know him, he doesn't know the meaning of limits, he will try to use Chidori again and if he did... He'll lose he's remaining chakra and Gaara will be able to kill him like a bug..." Sakura said in a monotone "And I can sense a dark chakra... I forgot to tell him that if he exhaust his chakra the seal I placed on his curse mark will be useless..."

"He's using it?" Naruto ask his eyes widening.

"Matte! How in the world can you sense that?" Pakkun ask amaze.

"Like you said I am a sensor..." Sakura said smirking at him before looking at Naruto with a serous look on her face "He's not using it... Yet..."

Sasuke breathed heavily before dropping on his knees while gripping his neck "_Kuso... The curse mark again... I can't move_" he thought paralyze.

Gaara run towards Sasuke his gigantic demon claw ready to kill him, but before Gaara could reach him someone kicked him away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said appearing beside her boyfriend "_The curse mark... You were trying to use it weren't you_..."

"S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto said standing on top of a tree bush while looking at the creature in front of him.

"Nani?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

"Who, who the hell is that?" Naruto ask pointing at Gaara.

Sakura gave him a blank look "That's Gaara you baka..."

Naruto's eyes widen as he remember Gaara's word.

_"I came into this world stealing the life of a women I would have called my mother... Having this body possess by an incarnation of sand... I am to become the strongest shinobi... I am... A born monster..."_

Sakura gritted her teeth "Sasuke, you have to stop using the curse mark... If you keep this up the seal I place on it will be useless..."

"_I... Have to... Control this_..." Sasuke thought trying to stand up but his body was having a hard time comprehending.

"YOU GUYS! WATCH OUT!" Naruto yelled urgently.

"**_DIE! UCHIHA SASUKE_**!" Gaara yelled swinging his gigantic arm.

* * *

I'm really really sorry I haven't updated for how many weeks... My laptop crash and I misplaced my USB flash drive... I needed another job so I could have enough money to buy a new one...

And I'm so sorry if the chapter is short...

Review please...

-xoxo-


End file.
